El divorcio
by Yazawa Maki-san
Summary: Cosas que pasan típico en las relaciones como el 'distanciamiento' afecta mucho a esta pareja, Nishikino Maki aburrida de la distancia y frialdad entre ambas, tomado la decisión de un divorcio luego de año y medio de matrimonio, pero sucesos hacen que se vuelvan a reencontrar llevándose muchas sorpresas a pasar el tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOY SEGURA QUE MUCHOS ME ODIARAN, PERO HACE UN TIEMPO TENIA GANAS DE ESCRIBIR TODO ESTO, AQUÍ ESTA, ESTE FIC TENDRA DIFERENTES PUNTOS DE VISTA EN NARRACIONES, PUEDE NARRAR MAKI, TANTO COMO NICO, HONOKA O KOTORI, Y TAMBIEN VAN A VER NARRACIONES EN UN PUNTO DE VISTA GENERAL, OSEA QUE NARRO YO, GRACIAS POR LEER MI ANTERIOR FIC LLAMADO KATAOMOI:( PERO ES HORA DE SEGUIR AVANZANDO Y AHORA NOS CONCENTRAREMOS AQUÍ XD O ALMENOS YO LO HARE.**

 **DISFRUTEN LA LECTURA, NO ME MATEN:(**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO.**

''¿Estas segura de esto Maki?'' preguntaba una pelinegra cabizbaja tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

''Nico, intente que la distancia entre nosotras se arreglara, pero… no paso'' suspiro la pelirroja, y le entrego unos papeles ''firma esto y volverás a ser Yazawa Nico y te cedi todo derecho de nuestros bienes''

''Pero yo no quiero bienes, quiero a Maki-chan conmigo'' Nico apretaba sus puños reprimiendo sus ganas de llorar, patalear, reprimiendo su angustia.

''Nico, por favor, esto no resulto, a pesar de que nos amemos, me di cuenta que el amarse no lo es todo'' cansada de que Nico no tomara los papeles del divorcio los dejo en la pequeña mesa de centro ''vendré por ellos mañanas''.

Maki salió por la por la puerta del departamento que ahora era totalmente de Nico, la pelinegra tomo los papeles, y los leyó mientras tomaba un poco de agua para ver si con eso se calmaba.

''Maldita…'' susurro ''¡Maldita Maki!'' gritaba tirando el vaso a la puerta por donde salió Maki rompiendo el vaso y puso sus manos en su rostro ahogando sus sollozos en ellas.

.

.

Dos años después.

Nico Pov.

Flash Back

''Gracias por firmar'' decía Maki guardando los papeles que firme en su portafolio ''lástima que esto no pudo durar como lo planeamos, pero… gracias por todo Nico-chan''

Estaba sentada en el sillón mirando al piso, no puedo creer que ella este tan tranquila después de que… nos acabábamos de divorciar, sentí la puerta de salida abrirse rápidamente mire a la puerta Notando que Maki estaba saliendo lento y despacio, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien.

''Maki'' me levante de donde estaba y me acerque a ella, muy cerca.

''¿Qué pasa Nico?'' Soltó un suspiro cansado pero mirando fijamente mis ojos.

Fue en ese momento que en mi cabeza me jugo una mala pasada, no quería que nos despidiéramos así, porque después de esto, dudo que la vuelva a ver…

Tome con suavidad su cuello y la acerque lentamente, ella miro sorprendida pero no se alejó, ella me está entendiendo… La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar con mi rostro, era agitada, como si estuviera nerviosa, yo solo cerré mis ojos y por última vez, toque sus labios, sus sabrosos, suaves y rosados labios, besándonos como no lo hacíamos en meses… Es hora de despedirse, me separe suave de aquel beso y como último recuerdo le deje un pequeño beso en su mejilla y la abrace fuerte.

''Cuídate'' le susurre en su oído y la solté, ella me miro apenada, unos segundos sin decir nada, pero sus violetas no se despegaban de mis carmín.

''Adiós Nico-chan'' me sonrió por última vez y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

Fin Flash Back.

.

.

Miraba con detenimiento esa puerta, por donde Maki salió hace dos años, sin volver, y yo ahora mismo tomando la última caja dejando a la vista un departamento vacío, ya vendido, pensando que Maki salió y jamás volvió a entrar y yo… ahora hare lo mismo, dejare mis recuerdos dolorosos aquí… o eso espero, dando un último suspiro aferrando la caja a mi yo cerré lentamente la puerta susurrando un adiós.

Bajando las escaleras con algo de dificultad, la caja estaba algo pesada y mis brazos ya se estaban cansando, porque para mí mala suerte el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio.

''Te ayudo'' a mi rescate apareció un chico de pelo castaño y ojos pardos y una sonrisa radiante quitándome la última caja que traía yo solamente le sonreí tímida.

''Gracias… eh..'' no sabía su nombre por lo que él solo soltó una risa y comenzamos a bajar las escaleras del gran edificio.

''Suzu Yori, un placer'' no borraba su sonrisa, pero su sonrisa es igual a la de ella…

''Soy Yazawa Nico'' le sonreí y el asintió en respuesta.

''Es una flojera tener que subir escaleras hasta el penúltimo piso, ojala que cuando me venga a vivir aquí este es buen estado el ascensor'' dijo soltando un suspiro y yo reí tapando mi boca.

''Suerte con eso Suzu-san, se descompone la mayoría del tiempo'' el hizo un moffin que yo encontré adorable.

''Solo llámame Yori, ¿Esta bien, Nico-chan?'' lo mire sorprendida pero mi expresión suavizó y sonreí.

''Esta bien, Y..Yori''

''Así está bien'' me sonrió y ya casi llegábamos al primer piso

''¿Vives aquí?'' me atreví a preguntar, ya que se veía un chico muy interesante.

''Si y no''

''¿Cómo?'' lo mire confundida, no sabía y tampoco esperaba a que venía ese sí y no.

''Hace poco compre un departamento en el penúltimo piso, el 576, y venía a ver en que estados dejaron el departamento para ver que arreglos le tengo que hacer y esas cosas, me quiero cambiar cuanto antes'' Él es el comprador entonces…

''El departamento está en buen estado'' sonreí con nostalgia, tan solo saber que el ahora tendrá posesión del hogar de mis recuerdos de alguna manera me deja más tranquila, se ve que es un buen tipo.

''¿Cómo lo sabes?'' pregunto dejando la caja en el suelo, ya habíamos llegado al primer piso.

''Hay que ir al estacionamiento'' asintió tomando la caja nuevamente y nos dirigimos allá ''Sé porque yo vivía ahí, era mi hogar''

''Entonces estaba en buenas manos'' me guiño el ojo y yo creo que me sonroje, ya que mi rostro estaba algo tibio, más de lo normal.

''¿Qué edad tienes?''

''24 soy muy joven'' hiso un puchero y yo reí al verlo y el rio al instante conmigo ''¿Y tú? Yo diría que tienes alrededor de 20 años''

''Me alagas'' sonreí ''pero no, tengo 26''me miro sorprendido.

''No es por nada, pero te ves algo menor'' me miro algo asustado, ¿pensara que me moleste?

''Nah, tranquilo, estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios, es el auto rojo'' le dije apuntando el auto y rápidamente abrí la maleta para que el guardara la caja y así lo hizo.

''Lindo auto, ese es mi color favorito'' sonrió… también es el color favorito de ella…

''¿A s..si?''

''Si, bueno Nico-chan ya te deje sana y salva en tu auto'' me sonrió y yo solo le ofrecí mi mano en agradecimiento y despedida cosa que el acepto.

''Un gusto conocerte Yori'' le sonreí y el hiso lo mismo ''gracias por ayudarme''

''No es nada'' se llevó la mano a su nuca mientras sonreía con sus ojos cerrados ''¿Te gu..gustaría ir a tomar un café uno de estos días?''

''Claro'' sonreí e intercambiamos números de teléfono y él se fue dejándome sola yo ya estaba dentro de mi auto.

En gustos es como Maki, pero en personalidad son muy diferentes, solté un suspiro apoyando mi cabeza en el manubrio, ¿Por qué me apareces en todos lados, Maki?

Nico Pov end

.

.

Maki Pov.

''Buenos días'' una voz ronca me despertó acariciando mi brazo desnudo y luego mis cabellos desordenados.

''Hola, ¿Qué hora es?'' pregunte sentándome y dándome cuenta que estaba desnuda, entonces no tuve uno de esos raros sueños, en verdad paso.

''Las 10:35, ¿quieres desayunar?'' me preguntaba y él se levantó poniéndose una camisa y sus boxers.

''Si por favor, recuerda que hoy es mi día libre, me gustaría ir de compras luego'' sonreí y el asintió saliendo de la habitación.

Suspire y estire mi cuerpo, las cortinas ya estaban corridas así que se podía ver que hoy sería un hermoso día de otoño soleado.

Soy Nishikino Maki, tengo 24 y aspiro a ser doctora, aunque ya estoy en mi práctica, ya no queda nada para mi titulación, vivo sola, pero dos o tres veces a la semana mi novio Keita se queda a dormir conmigo, llevo saliendo con el 4 meses, es un gran hombre, tiene 25 años y es kinesiólogo, es alto de pelo negro y unos ojos color rojos, mis padres cuando lo conocieron me dijeron que es igual a Nico, mi ex esposa, dijeron que Keita es como Nico pero en hombre, pero yo solamente encuentro que es la coincidencia, porque tienes solo el mismo color de pelo y ojos, pero son muy diferentes, él no se descuida de mi por otras cosas, soy yo primero para él, en cambio Nico, ella… ella se preocupó más de verse bien, de tener ropa de última moda, y de su carrera como aspirante a Idol, cosa que no le resulto, ya que luego de eso entro en una especie de depresión y descuido nuestra relación.

La cama se sentía muy rica, no sabía dónde estaba mi ropa, mi cuerpo no quería levantarse de la cama, pero mi mente decía que saliera de ahí, y que disfrutara el día, así que le hice caso a mi mente y me levante poniéndome mi bata y me fui a la cocina a ayudar a Keita a hacer el desayuno.

''¿Qué es lo que estas preparando?'' decía sorprendiendo a Keita que estaba sirviendo algo de café y tenía unas tostadas con mermelada servidas en un plato.

''Quería sorprenderte pero viniste antes y arruinaste mi sorpresa'' puso un rostro fingiendo tristeza y yo le sonreí y me puse tras de él dándole un beso en su hombro.

''Tranquilo, de todas maneras gracias'' le sonreí y me fui a sentar a la pequeña mesa que tengo en la cocina.

''Por nada'' me sonrió y puso una taza de café frente a mí y se sentó al igual que yo comenzando a tomar desayuno.

''¿Hoy tienes turno en la noche?'' le preguntaba mientras bebía un poco de café y el solo trago la tostada que se había metido en su boca.

''Ah.. s..si, pero hare horas extras y me quedare todo el día mañana también en hospital'' dijo algo nervioso, en realidad siempre se pone nervioso cuando le pregunto sobre sus turnos.

Al principio yo sospechaba de su nerviosismo, hasta el punto que le pregunte y solo me dijo que no le gustaba hablar de trabajo o de turnos conmigo, lamentablemente no trabajamos en el mismo hospital, pero es mejor así, si no, yo no tendría un poco de espacio para mí.

''Esta bien'' le sonreí ''quiero comprarme una nueva chaqueta hoy, ya que se acerca el invierno y las que tengo ya están algo viejas''

''Te acompañare, tranquila, estaré ahí para decirte si te viene o no''

''¿Te importa mucho es como me vea?¿porque siempre te preocupas de eso?'' le preguntaba con el ceño levemente fruncido, en momentos como este es cuando extraño a Nico, a ella no le importaba el cómo me viera, solo le importaba que yo fuera feliz, hasta que entro en todo de la moda.

''No es que me importe, pero mírame'' alce una ceja mirándolo con ironía a su comentario.

''Te veo igual a los demás, tienes dos piernas, dos brazos, una cabeza, respiras…'' suspire ''no sé qué es lo que te hace diferente''.

''Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de esto'' dijo dando por terminada nuestra platica y el desayuno trascurrió en silencio.

Maki Pov End.

Nico ya estaba en nueva casa, casi instalada completamente, solamente le faltaba deshacer un par de cajas y listo, pero ella quería salir a distraerse, el encuentro con Yori la dejo muy pensativa ya que le recuerda mucho a Maki-chan, su sonrisa, sus gustos, no sabe que tiene el, pero le llamo bastante la atención.

[De: Nico

Para: Honoka

¿Estas con Kotori?]

No tardo mucho y recibió respuesta, pero no por mensaje, si no por llamado, Nico contesto de inmediato.

''Nico-channnn'' le respondía Honoka muy energética a través del teléfono cosa que hizo que Nico lo alejara un poco de su oreja y suspiro.

''¿Dónde están?''

''Camino a tu casa Nico-chan''

''Cuando lleguen iremos al centro, necesito salir a distraerme'' volvió a suspirar.

''¿Paso algo?'' esta vez era Kotori quien hablaba a través del teléfono.

''Cuando lleguen se los contare por ahora quizá quiero comprar algo y beber un poco''

''Esta bien, en todo caso no estamos tan lejos, ¿verdad Kotori-chan?

''En realidad Nico-chan ya estamos afuera de tu casa'' Dijo Kotori y Nico se levantó de golpe y fue a abrir la puerta cortando la llamada.

''Son rápidas'' dijo Nico riendo.

''Honoka-chan estaba muy entusiasmada por conocer tu nuevo hogar que me trajo casi corriendo'' Honoka rio nerviosa y Nico la miro con algo de fastidio pero luego se puso a reír, es Honoka de quien hablamos.

''Lo siento jeje pero ya sabes como soy''

''Si, lo tengo claro, vamos'' les dijo y las caminaron al auto de la pelinegra.

En el camino Nico les conto lo que sucedió, Kotori y Honoka la miraban con compasión y preocupación a la vez.

''Nico-chan yo digo que tienes que olvidar el hecho de que lo poco y nada que sabes de Suzu-kun porque si piensas en eso te atormentaras con el pasado'' dijo Kotori quien iba sentada en el co-piloto.

''Date la oportunidad de conocerlo bien, quizás te equivocas y no es igual a Maki-chan'' agregaba Honoka sonriendo.

''Kotori tienes razón'' sonrió Nico y miro por el espejo retro visorio a Honoka ''Y por primera vez diré esto… Tu también tienes razón Honoka''

''¿Ves que a veces Honoka-chan puede ser de buen apoyo?'' Kotori desvió su vista a su novia sonriendo de una manera muy tierna.

''Kotori-chan es mi mayor apoyo eso así''

''Me dan asco'' dijo Nico secamente y comenzaron todas a reír.

.

.

Nico Pov

Ya estábamos en el centro de la ciudad recorriendo tienda por tienda, no había nada que me llamara la atención, pero me divertía bastante ya que Honoka con cada cosa extraña que veía ella se ponía a jugar haciéndonos reír a Kotori y a mí.

''¿Dónde vamos ahora?'' pregunto Honoka y Kotori miro a todos lados cuando de repente se puso nerviosa y nos miró con algo de pánico, ella no sabe disimular, quizá que vio ''volvamos a esa tienda de ahí'' decía empujándonos a Honoka y a mí.

''Pero yo quiero ir a la que está por el otro lado'' decía Honoka mirando en la dirección donde Kotori había mirado antes y Honoka también puso una mirada nerviosa ''Si tienes razón, mejor volvamos a esa tienda de ahí, recordé que vi algo muy lindo y lo quiero com..comprar''

''Están actuando extraño'' me voltee para verle la cara a mis dos locas acompañantes y por curiosidad también mirar donde ellas lo hacían, pero Honoka ponía su cabeza y si yo la corría ella también tapando mi vista.

''Nico-chan, Honoka-chan vio algo muy lindo, vamos a comprarlo'' hablaba esta vez Kotori y me colmaron la paciencia y un poco brusco las aparte del camino y mire donde ellas miraron anteriormente… Grave error.

Estaba Maki sentada en una banca con un tipo de ojos rojos y cabello negro, Maki… la inconfundible Nishikino Maki, ya está con alguien más ¿eh? Suspire pesadamente sintiendo un nudo en mi garganta, ganas de llorar y un hueco en mi estómago.

Creí haberte superado Maki…

 **CHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN CHANN CHANNNNNNNNNNN**

 **CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA O DUDA SIEMPRE SERA BIEN RECIVIDO, Y TAMBIEN DESDE AHORA RESPONDERE LOS REVIEW JAJA NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES CON EL SEGUNDO CAP, RECUERDEN QUE EL MARTES SUBO EL CAP EXTRA DE KATAOMOI, CHAU:C**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA:C LO SIENTO LA DEMORA, ES SOLO QUE TUVE MIS PROBLEMAS, Y AHORA TRABAJO Y ESTUDIO, PERO YA PRONTO SALDRÉ DEL LICEO, PREPARATORIA, COMO USTEDES QUIERAN DECIRLE, Y TENDRÉ MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR, YO TRABAJO LOS FINES DE SEMANA Y ESTUDIO Y ENTRENO LOS DÍAS DE SEMANA, POR ESO NO ME QUEDABA TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR:C YO QUIERO FÚTBOL, OSEA QUE LLEGABA MUERTA A CASA:C PERO YA ESTARE DE VUELTA PRONTO, YO CREO QUE EN UN PAR DE DIAS CON EL CAPITULO EXTRA DE KATAOMOI, PERO ES QUE DE VERDAD NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO:/ PERO LOS RECOMPENSARE.**

 **AQUÍ** **LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC GRACIAS POR LEER JAKDHF**

 **LOVE LIVE NO PERTENECE.**

''¿Qué hace ella aquí?'' pregunte sin dejar de ver como un hombre abrazaba a Maki, a MI Maki-chan.

''No tengo idea, pero mejor vámonos de aquí'' Honoka tomo mi brazo alejándome del lugar junto con Kotori, yo seguía mirando a esa pelirroja, pero mientras iba avanzando su imagen se veía más pequeña y borrosa, hasta que ya casi ni se veía.

''Kotori'' dije mientras estaba sentada en una banca en un parque mirando el suelo.

''Quiero que me lleves a casa, no quiero seguir aquí'' apreté mis puños en mis rodillas.

'Kotori-chan, deberíamos hacerle caso'' decía Honoka preocupada.

''Pero Nico-chan, no puedes manejar en este estado'' puso su mano en mi hombro.

''Hazlo tú'' le entregue mis llaves a Kotori.

''Honoka-chan, quédate con Nico-chan, yo iré por el auto'' dijo y salió corriendo.

''Nico-chan me preocupas'' alce mi vista encontrándome con unos ojos azules mirándome muy preocupados, yo suspire y abrace a mi amiga.

''Creí que ya era un tema superado'' solté una pequeña risa y los brazos de Honoka me rodearon también.

''Bueno, todos creíamos lo mismo jeje''

''¿Por qué ella pudo seguir tan fácilmente con.. con su vida?'' dije comenzando a llorar, me duele, duele mucho el saber que ella esta tan bien con alguien más.

''A lo mejor porque ella necesita un poco de atención'' unas manos acariciaban mi cabeza.

''¿Entonces eso es lo que paso? ¿No le puse la atención suficiente? ¿Por eso nos divorciamos?''

FLASH BACK

''Nico-chan, ¿esto me queda bien?'' preguntaba Maki poniéndose una polera roja con algunas flores la mire por un segundo y volví mi vista a la televisión.

''Si''

''¿Puedes al menos mirarme como se debe?'' hice caso y la mire unos segundos, se veía realmente hermosa, pero me sentía tan deprimida en esos instantes que no era capaz de acercarme o decir algo lindo.

''Maki-chan se te ve bien, ¿Cuántas veces más tengo que repetirlo?'' dije algo cabreada y ella solo saco su polera roja y me la arrojo en la cara.

''Idiota, ya no me pones atención, ni siquiera te preocupas de lo que pase con nosotras'' saque la polera de mi cara mirándola enojada.

''No tengo ánimos hoy, por favor no molestes'' me tape con las frazadas completamente.

''No tenías ánimos hace un mes atrás, hace una semana atrás, no los tuviste ayer, y no los tendrás mañana…'' se escuchaba bastante enojada, yo solo rodee mis ojos soltando un bufón suspiro.

''Como digas princesa''

''Me tienes harta''.

END FLASH BACK

''Entonces eso paso...'' susurre mirando mis manos, me encontraba sentada en mi auto, en los asientos traseros.

''¿Dijiste algo Nico-chan?'' me preguntaba Kotori deteniendo el auto, ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo.

''Yo estaba tan deprimida por no ser idol que deje de prestarle atención a Maki-chan y me preocupe de... de no hacer nada'' Lleve mis manos a mis ojos a limpiar pequeñas lagrimas que se asomaban por mis ojos.

''¿Te acabas de dar cuenta?'' Pregunto Honoka.

''Si...'' suspire''Osea no, me daba cuenta de que estaba alejando a Maki de mi, pero cada vez que intentaba hacer algo por eso... yo misma de retraía y me daban ganas de volver a mi cama''.

''¿Porque piensas en eso ahora?''.

''Porque ver a Maki me trajo recuerdos, y creo que hasta mis sentimientos por ella aparecieron'' No, mis sentimientos en realidad siempre estuvieron, solo que yo trataba de esconderlos.

''Nico-chan...'' dijo Honoka poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

''Recuperala'' Dijo Kotori sin despegar su vista del camino.

''¡¿Que?! Tu misma viste que esta con alguien más Kotori, es una locura''.

''¿Te fijaste que clase se hombre tenía al lado? Un hombre igual a ti, hasta yo misma pude darme cuenta que lo que ve en ti lo vio en ese hombre'' Dijo Honoka, puede que tenga razon.

''¿Quien eres tu?'' mire asombrada a Honoka, ella hizo un puchero a lo que dije y Kotori rió.

''No es gracioso Nico-chan''.

''Creo que mi Honoka-chan a cambiado un poco''.

''Bastante diría yo'' reímos''Pero puede que tengas razón, Honoka, creo que debería buscar a Maki y traerla conmigo de vuelta''.

''¡Así se habla Nico-chan!'' me animo Honoka.

''¿Y sabes por donde empezar?'' pregunto Kotori.

''Etto... No'' suspire.

''Nico-chan eres tonta'' mire a honoka confundida '' ¿Porque no empiezas yendo al hospital de la familia de Maki-chan? Tal vez podrías encontrarla ahí, o a sus padres para que ellos te den algún indicio de donde buscar''.

''Honoka-chan'' dijo Kotori mirando de reojo a Honoka por el espejo retro-visorio ''¿Quien eres?''.

''Mooouu... No tu también Kotori-chan''.

.

.

.

Me encontraba ya en casa, recostada sobre mi cama, mañana mismo ire al hospital a buscar a Maki-chan, ella debe volver conmigo...

.

.

.

Me encontraba fuera de la gran entrada del hospital General Nishikino, no me desidia si entrar o no, me encontraba muy nerviosa, y asustada a la vez... No sabia que dirían los padres de Maki si me ven nuevamente y si se enteran de que vine en búsqueda de su hija. Yo no tenia mala relación con ellos, pasamos cumpleaños, navidades y años nuevos juntos, pero no se que pensaran de mi al aparecer nuevamente en sus vidas.

Suspire y a paso firme de desidi entrar pero...

''Nico-chan'' una voz masculina me interrumpió no la reconocí muy bien, pero me parecía conocida.

''¿Yori?'' me gire, y si, efectivamente era el, me miraba confundido, quizá se preguntara que hago aquí.

''El mismo'' sonrió ''¿Que haces aquí?''

''Busco a los doctores Nishikino''.

''No los encontraras'' rió ''Están en una reunión con papá''.

''¿Papá?'' pregunte confundida.

''Si, mi padre trabaja para ellos, justamente ahora venia a hablar con el y me dijo que acababa de entrar a una reunión con sus jefes'' suspiro.

''Bueno, entonces vendré otro día'' le sonreí ''nos vemos'' dije comenzando a caminar.

''Nico-chan, ¿Quieres venir a mi departamento? Bueno tuy...'' se puro a reír nervioso pero luego suspiro ''En fin... ¿Vienes?''.

''Me encantaría'' le sonreí.

''Bueno, entonces vamos''.

Caminamos a su auto y comenzó a manejas, íbamos hablando de muchas cosas sin sentido, riendo mucho.

Llegamos mi ex departamento que ahora era de Yori, y el sirvió algo de té y unos pasteles, nos pusimos a comer en silencio, luego de terminar nos pusimos a charlar.

''Aun no entiendo porque vendiste este apartamento tan lujoso Nico-chan'' dijo Yori acomodándose en el sillón.

''Bueno, pues, necesitaba un cambio, este departamento digamos que tiene bueno, como desastrosos recuerdos'' suspire.

''¿Me cuentas?'' pregunto mirándome, pero yo dude un momento en contarle o no, pero me decidí soltando un suspiro.

''Soy divorciada'' dije firme a lo que el me miro sorprendido.

''¿Enserio? ¿Hace cuanto que lo estas?''.

''Dos años'' suspire ''Ella salió de este departamento y no volvió más'' sonreí nostálgica ''No la culpo, la descuide mucho, ella debe odiarme''.

''¿Ella?'' me miro confundido ''¿Entonces eres les...?''.

''Nada de eso'' lo interrumpí ''Solo ella me ha llamado la atención''.

''¿Y como se llama ella?''.

''Nishikino Maki'' suspire.

''Nishikino-san'' dijo sorprendido.

''¿La conoces?'' lo mire dudosa.

''Si, es mi compañera de universidad... Bueno más bien lo era, en estos momentos estamos en practicas, solo nos queda la graduación, pero solo he cruzado muy pocas veces palabras con ella, no habla mucho con nadie''.

''Lo sé, es como Asocial'' reí ''Que pequeño el mundo, ¿no?''

''Bastante''.

Nico Pov End.

.

.

.

Maki Pov.

Venia saliendo de la oficina de mi padre, lo extrañaba quería verlo y hablar de cualquier cosa con el. Iba llegando a la entrada y vi a Nico hablando con Suzu, mi compañero de Universidad, me escondí para que no me vieran, pero yo asomaba mi cabeza de vez en cuando ¿Que hace con ese idiota? que ganas de golpearlo en la cara, como se atreve a hablar tan tranquilamente con Nico, de repente se pusieron ambos a caminar... pero algo extraño me pasa... ¿Porque me dan ganas de salir a buscar a la idiota y llevármela conmigo? No maki, no debes sentirte así, tu estas con Keita, el es tu novio ahora, Nico-chan esta en el pasado, ¿verdad?.

Espere un rato en mi escondite para poder calmarme, yo acaso me sentía... ¿celosa? No puede ser si yo termine con ella, yo ya la supere, Keita es mi presente Keita, Keita, Keita... Nico-chan...

Golpee un par de veces la pared para poder calmar mis impulsos de querer correr tras de ella, tengo una vida ya esa, como es posible que se aparezca así de la nada... ¿Que estuvo haciendo ella aquí? No... Dudo que ella venga a buscarme.

Iré por ella, pero solo a saber como esta nada más que eso, quizá se fueron a nuestro departamento, si ahí deben estar.

Salí corriendo a mi auto y conduje al departamento de Nico. Solo echare un vistazo nada más, y saber como esta, nada más Maki.

Llegue y subí rápidamente, ya me encontraba fuera del departamento, nerviosa, ¿para que mentiré? pero en estos momento daba igual, ya estoy aquí, no podía retractarme.

Disidida toque el timbre, pasaron unos segundos y abrió la puerta la persona que menos esperada ver aqui.

''¿Nishikino?'' pregunto Yori confundido.

''¿Donde esta Nico?'' pregunte firme tratando de mirar hacia adentro.

''No creo que debas estar aquí''.

''¿Quien lo dice?'' lo corrí hacia un lado y... ¿Porque esta tan cambiado este departamento? Nico-chan venia saliendo del baño, pero apenas me vio me miro sorprendida y se detuvo.

''¿Que haces aquí Maki?'' me pregunto.

''¿Qué hace el aquí?'' pregunte apuntando a Suzu ''¿Porque metes a este perdedor a tu departamento?''

''Te equivocas Maki'' dijo Nico.

''Es mi departamento ahora'' dijo Suzu poniéndose al lado de Nico.

''Lo vendí hace un par de semanas, y el es el comprador''.

''¡¿Que?!''.

''No deberías estar aquí Nishikino-san'' me miraba serio.

''Yo me iré de aquí, pero con Nico'' dije acercándome a ella tomando su muñeca, pero esta la soltó de inmediato.

''Maki, ¿Porque?''.

''¿Que?'' pregunte confundida... ¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? ¡Detente Maki! ''Perdón, creo que interrumpí algo importante aquí, mejor me iré y te dejare tranquila con tu fracasado novio''.

''¡Maki!'' me llamo Nico y yo nuevamente la mire.

''¿Que quieres?''.

''Me iré contigo...''

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAN CHANNN SE REECONTRARON SDJFHDA UUY ¿QUE PASARA AHORA? CHAN CHAN CHANNNNN**

 **laidiotake: me gusta mucho el KotoHono 7u7**

 **Mit.V.A: Si es yuri sjakdghfsa bueno se supone xD pero Nico y maki siempre tendran esa chispa aun que aparezcan hombres sdghafasga.**

 **Mio Akiyama Gonzalez: tendra 12 o 15 no lo se kjhfsdak depende que va saliendo :c no estoy segura nena.**

 **iscavic: Aqui esta el cap :c perdon por la tardanza T_T**

 **SIN MAS LOS DEJO, NO LES PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE UNA VEZ A LA SEMANA PERO SI TRATARE DE HACERLO CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA T-T**


	3. Chapter 3

**LA INSPIRACION** **A** **LLEGADO lmL AHGJGS SINETO MUCHO HABERME DEMORADO PEEEEERO NO ESTABA INSPIRADA SIMPLEMENTE KGSGDHG VUELVO A REPETIR UNA CURIOSIDAD MIA CHAN, SOY TOMBOY HSGHJSFGHAS FIN**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO:c**

MAKI PoV

Abrí fuertemente mis ojos, me encontraba en… ¿El pasillo del hospital?¿No había ido en busca de Nico? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, definitivamente.

"¿Maki?¿Aun aquí? Creí que ya te habías ido a casa" se acercaba a mi papá con sus manos en los bolsillos de su cotona.

"¿Tu no habías entrado a una reunión? " le pregunte poniéndome de pie, ya que me encontraba sentada apoyada en la pared.

"Si, pero ya acabo".

"¿Cuánto duro? " le pregunte confundida.

"Apenas media hora, fue breve, ¿Por qué preguntas?.

"Entonces estuve 20 minutos fantaseando" susurre.

"¿Dijiste algo? " pregunto papá.

"Ah… No, no te preocupes" le sonreí y el hizo lo mismo.

"¿Quieres ir a casa a cenar? Tu mamá se tomo el día libre por eso no esta aquí, y mi turno ya acabo.

"Si, ¿Puedo invitar a Keita?.

"Claro, iré por mis cosas, espérame en el auto" asentí y me dirigí al estacionamiento y me apoye en el auto de papá, comencé a llamar a Keita.

Uno… Dos… Tres.

Sin respuesta.

Uno… Dos…

"¿Diga? ".

"Keita, soy Maki".

"Lo se" soltó una pequeña risa "¿Qué pasa Maki-chan? ".

"Vine a ver a papá al hospital y nos invitó a cenar, ¿Qué te parece? ".

"Me encantaría… Pero estoy ocupado" soltó un suspiro nervioso.

"Ah… No importa Keita".

"Papá ya ven a jugar, te estoy esperando" una voz de un niño se agrego al otro lado de la línea, con Keita…

"¿Keita con quien estas? ".

"¿Eh? Yo… con.. con nadie Maki-chan".

"¿Y ese niño? ¿Te ha llamado papá a ti? ".

"No… como crees ja ja es… es hijo de mi hermano".

"¿Entonces porque dijo que te estaba esperando? ".

"Es porque mi hermano ha ido al baño y se ha demorado".

"Ah solo eso" suspire "Esta bien Keita, ya viene papá así que te dejo, ¿Te veo esta noche en mi departamento? ".

"Ahí estaré, pásala bien Maki-chan, te amo".

"Yo igual, nos vemos" corte la llamada.

Keita cada vez que me dice 'te amo' le respondo un 'Yo igual', jamás por mi cuenta le he dicho que lo amo, porque no estoy segura si es así.

"¿Todo bien princesa? " me preguntaba papá llegando al auto, yo lo mire y solté un suspiro.

"Keita no puede venir, al parecer esta con su hermano".

"No tenia idea que tenía hermanos" dijo subiendo a su auto, yo hice lo mismo.

"Yo tampoco sabia que tenia hermanos" me encogí de hombros.

"¿Es tu novio hace cuatro meses y no sabias que tenia hermanos? " papá arranco el auto.

"No son cosas de las que me tendría que interesar ¿O si? " mire a papá confundida.

"Bueno si el de verdad te quiere ya te hubiera presentado a su familia… Dime Maki ¿Conoces a sus padres al menos? " negué con la cabeza "Deberías hacerlo, ¿Al menos sabes si viven?".

"No, tampoco sé, Keita jamás me habla de su familia.

"Hablando de Familia me encontré a Tomoko-san hace unos días atrás".

"¿Tomoko? " pregunte confundida.

"Yazawa Tomoko-san, Maki… tu ex suegra".

"Ah… ¿Y como esta?.

"Esta bien, Kokoro-chan ya entro a la universidad, Kokoa-chan esta en su ultimo año de preparatoria y Kotaro-kun ya esta terminando la secundaria" sonrío "Están ya todos muy grandes Maki".

"Ya me imagino, conocí a Kotaro cuando yo tenia 15 años y el tenia apenas 4, debe ser todo un hombre".

"Te extrañan".

"Lo dudo papá, ya lo deben de haber superado "mire mis manos en mis rodillas".

"Tomoko-san dijo que jamás la volviste a visitar después de…" suspiro "Tu sabes".

"Ellos tampoco me buscaron" apreté mis puños.

"Si lo hicieron, Kokoro-chan venia al menos una vez a la semana al hospital a preguntar si había sabido algo de ti, pero respete tu decisión de que no querías ver a ningún Yazawa y le dije que no sabia nada, pero ahora pienso que deberías por lo menos ir a saludarlos".

"¿Y te dijo algo de Nico? " pregunte con un tono bajo.

"Bueno" se tomo una pausa "Nico también esta bien… esta viviendo en un barrio cerca del este de la ciudad".

"Pero el departamento que teníamos queda en el centro…".

"Lo vendió" papá soltó nuevamente un suspiro, yo me sorprendí, hace un rato no se si soñé o me imagine que Nico le había vendido el departamento a Suzu…".

"Vaya… Que sorpresa" dije desviando mi mirada a la ventada.

"A mi no me sorprende, Nico podía hacer eso cuando ella quisiera, después de todo le cediste los derechos del departamento".

"Se lo que hice" suspire.

"¿Te arrepientes de haberla dejado Maki? ".

"No" susurre y sentí la mano de papá sobre la mía acariciándola.

"Nosotros aun la extrañamos".

"No me sorprende, se llevaban muy bien" sonreí "Hoy la vi, pero no le hable".

"¿Dónde la has visto? " pregunto papá sorprendido.

"En la entrada del hospital, pero el idiota de Suzu la interrumpió y se fueron juntos".

"¿Yori? " pregunto confundido.

"Si ese perdedor" gruñí.

"Vamos Maki, no lo trates de perdedor, recuerda que su padre es amigo de la familia, y tu y Yori se llevaban muy bien, entraron a la universidad y se distanciaron".

"Coqueteo con cada chica que veía, y cuando ya no le quedaban mas trato de estar conmigo, luego descuido sus estudios y se acercaba a mi solo para que le ayudara a estudiar y en sus tareas, se volvió un perdedor",

"Pero ese perdedor que tu amigo desde que nacieron".

"Sigue siendo un perdedor".

"¿Maki? No será que…" papá sonrío con burla.

"¿Qué? " lo mire seria.

"Estas celosa" se puso a reír.

"¿Fue una pregunta? " mire asustada.

"Nop, te conozco Maki".

"Sabes, puede ser que lo este, solo un poco, pero si Suzu intenta algo con Nico, lo castrare, y yo se como hacerlo, tu me has enseñado".

"A veces das miedo".

"Puedo ser igual a mamá a veces" sonreí triunfante y di por terminada la conversación.

MAKI PoV end

Nico Pov.

"Yori ven aquí no desaparezcas de la nada".

"Lo siento, pero no puedo encontrar mi linterna, no tampoco las velas" gritaba desde algún lado de la casa.

"¿Cómo vas a encontrar esas cosas si aun no terminas de desempacar todas las cajas? ".

"Ya, ya, no me regañes ya encontré una vela, no es mi culpa que haya habido un apagón Nico-chan".

"Si, tienes razón, lo siento Yori" dije arrepentida, Yori se acercaba a mi con una vela.

"Su no hay ascensor en este edificio, no hay luz" Yori suspiro "¿Dónde me vine a meter? " dijo lo ultimo riendo.

"Te dije que este edificio tiene sus fallas".

"¿Me das un reembolso? ".

"Ni loca, ya me compre una casa con lo que vendi este departamento, no me quedo nada".

"Oye tranquila" puso su mano en mi hombro" te estaba jugando una broma nena".

"¿Cómo que has dicho? " lo mire sorprendida.

FLASH BACK.

"Prometo amarte y respetarte el resto de mis días, también prometo dejar de ser tan tsundere y entregarme por completo a ti nena" Maki decía sus botos en nuestra boda, el dia mas feliz de mi vida.

"Me has dicho nena otra vez" dije susurrando solo para que Maki-chan me escuchara, ella se sonrojo de golpe a lo que dije.

"Mou, Nico-chan no arruines el momento".

"Me da algo extraño en todo el cuerpo cuando me dices así" dije con una sonrisa coqueta.

"Tal solo espera que estemos solas nena" me sonrío seductoramente.

"Dios dame fuerza para aguantar a que estemos solas" dije y Maki-chan y yo comenzamos a reír.

FIN FLASH BACK.

"No me vuelvas a decir nena por favor" dije cabizbaja.

"¿Te molesto? ".

"Bueno… ella me decía así cuando intimábamos o nos molestábamos coqueteando".

"Nishikino era una buena esposa al parecer".

"La mejor de todas, pero no quiero hablar de eso" de la nada sonó mi celular.

"¿Si? " contesté.

"¡¿Dónde estas Nico-chan?! " aleje mi teléfono de mi oreja.

"¡Honoka! ¡Maldita sea, no grites idiota! ".

"Te necesito" dijo desanimada y yo me preocupe.

"¿Dónde estas? ".

"En casa de mis padres".

"¿Y Kotori? ".

"No se, no me importa".

"No hables así, voy para allá ahora".

Corte la llamada y Yori me miro serio.

"Te debes ir, ¿No? ".

"Lo siento, una de mis mejores amigas me necesita".

"Mejores amigas" soltó una risa irónica "Cuando las necesitan no están".

"Yo quiero estar para ella, desde preparatoria somos amigas, también son amigas de Maki-chan, siguen juntándose con ella, pero no me dicen nada para no dañarme, ellas son amigas de verdad, y las amo" dije muy seria ganándome una sonrisa honesta de parte de Yori.

"Que bueno que piensas así de ellas, vamos" dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando sus llaves, yo lo mire confundida.

"¿A dónde? ".

"Te hice venir hasta acá y ahora te llevaré donde tu amiga".

"Gracias Yori".

"Bien vamos".

.

.

Llegamos en unos minutos a casa de Honoka, en el camino le contaba sobre mis amigas, y como eran ellas, el se reía cuando le contaba de Honoka.

"Bien aquí es" dije viendo la tienda 'Homura'.

"Cuídate Nico-chan y cualquier cosa que pase me avisas y vengo de inmediato".

"No te preocupes, estaré bien, gracias" le sonreí.

"Adiós" deposito un beso en mi mejilla en despedida.

"H…hasta luego Yori" salí del auto y el arranco.

¿Qué fue eso?.

Deje de lado lo que paso con Yori y me adentre a la tienda.

"Bienve… ah Nico-chan" me sonrío la mamá de Honoka.

"Buenas mami numero dos" nos pusimos a reír y ella se acercó a abrazarme.

"Mucho tiempo que no venias por aquí, me tienes abandonada" puso en su cara tristeza fingida.

"Ya sabe, el trabajo y tareas en la casa me consumen".

"Ya estas toda una mujer" sonrío orgullosa.

"No se confunda, que ya lo soy hace tiempo, recuerde que tengo 26 años ya".

"Una niña aun" reímos "Honoka esta en su antiguo cuarto, ora más que ya no viene por aquí, me imagino que habrá paliado con Kotori-chan, porque se ve devastada".

"Iré a hablar con ella, le cuento cualquier cosa".

"Claro ve, le diré a Yukiho que les lleve té".

"Gracias mami, con permiso".

Después de tener una pequeña platica con la mamá de Honoka me adentre en búsqueda de su habitación, llevaba mucho tiempo de no venir acá, se siente muy nostálgico, golpee dos veces la puerta de Honoka y ella me indico que pasara.

"Honoka, que horrible te vez" dije mirándola, tenia sus ojos oscuros e hinchados y su cabello desordenado.

"Yo también te quiero Nico-chan" me hizo un espacio en su cama y me recosté a su lado.

"Mira como estas, no te hace bien estar lejos de Kotori" solté una pequeña risa.

"Kotori…" susurro Honoka comenzando a llorar.

"Oh vamos… cuéntale a Nico Nii lo que pasó para poder ayudarte" le acaricie el cabello y ella me miro unos segundos antes de hablar.

"¿Recuerdas a Sonoda Umi-san? ".

"¿La del consejo estudiantil? " pregunte confundida y Honoka asintió.

"¿Recuerdas que sintió cosas por Kotori-chan? " asentí "Al salir de preparatoria Kotori me contó que ella también sentía cosas por Sonoda-san, pero era como atracción, y cuando aclaro lo que sentía por ella se dio cuenta de que solo era admiración, y que esta o estaba, no lo se ahora, enamorada de mi. Hace unos meses Sonoda-san tubo que escribir un articulo sobre la tienda de moda de Kotori-chan, y desde entonces Sonoda-san se aparece por la tienda, aun que el articulo se publico hace ya tiempo, Hoy fui a ver a Kotori-chan a la tienda, quería sorprenderla, hoy ya son 7 años de que nos hicimos novias, y al llegar Sonoda-san le daba un beso a Kotori-chan, y esta le correspondía, tire el ramo de flores que llevaba al suelo y se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba, Kotori-han me miro asustada y Sonoda-san me miraba molesta, yo salí corriendo de allí".

"Dudo que Kotori le haya correspondido un beso a esa".

"Debes creerlo, yo la vi con mis propios ojos".

Nico Pov end.

Maki Pov.

Estaba sola en mi departamento luego de la cena con mis padres, tan solo esperaba a que llegara Keit, así que me puse a tocar algo de piano, tocaba diferentes canciones hasta las de los comerciales, así que buena podía llegar a ser hasta que el timbre de mi sonó, me levante a y abrí la puerta pensando que era Keita, pero no era el, era Kotori que al verme me abrazo de inmediato y comenzó a llorar.

"Kotori, ¿Qué pasa? " le pregunte correspondiendo el abrazo.

"Engañe a Honoka-chan" soltó un sollozo desesperado.

"¿Qué?¿Tu haciendo eso? No lo creo".

"Créelo…".

"¿Quieres contarme? " asintió y nos fuimos al living.

Fui a servir té y mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera le envíe un mensaje a Keita para que no viniera, al terminar lleve dos tazas de té a donde estaba Kotori, se veía destrozada, espere a que ella iniciara la historia, soltó un suspiro y comenzó a hablar, me contó lo que sentía por Sonoda en preparatoria, que hace unos meses fue a hacer un articulo sobre su tienda y desde entonces la frecuenta mucho.

"Hoy me ha dicho que siempre me ha aado, yo le dije que yo amo a Honoka-chan, ero ella me dijo que yo bo puedo amar a alguien tan distraído como ella y cosas así, que ella me iba a enamorar, así que se acerco a mi y me ha dado un beso, yo trate de alejarme, pero tiene mucha fuerza así que no pude moverme, por dentro me sentía fatal, por no poder hacer nada, pero también por engañar a Honoka-chan, hoy es nuestro aniversario y le iba a decir que ya estoy lista para dar el siguiente paso y embarazarme, buscaría entre los archivos del donante a alguien parecido a ella, para que el bebe se parezca a ambas, pero con esto todo se fue al carajo, estoy segura que Honoka-chan me odia, ya que ella vio el beso entre Sonoda y yo".

"¿Estas de broma? " negro con la cabeza "¿Dónde esta Honoka ahora? ".

"Esta en la casa de sus padres con Nico-chan, ella me mando un mensaje avisándome que esta con Honoka".

"Al menos no esta sola" suspire pero algo hico click en mi mente "¡¿Nico-chan?! ".

"Lo siento, se que no tenemos que hablar de Nico-chan contigo o viceversa, pero la situación lo amerita".

"Tranquila ya no me afecta" dije y comencé a jugar con el mechón de mi cabello.

"¿Segura? Estas rojísima" Kotori sonto una risa.

"¡¿Eh?! Mouu Kotori, se su..su..supone que hablamos de ti, no de mi" dije nerviosa".

"Lo siento" sonrío levemente.

"Debemos pensar en algo para que se arreglen".

"¿Cómo? ".

"No tengo idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá".

Maki PoV end.

Nico Pov.

"Debemos pensar en algo para que se arreglen".

"No quiero" Honoka hizo un puchero" que se vaya con Sonoda".

"Infantil".

"Enana" me saco la lengua en burla "Además… ¿Cómo lo harías? ".

"No tengo idea, pero algo se me ocurrirá".

 **Nicocchi17: henos aquí nuevamente yo y mi historia 7v7**

 **MaikLS: ah no lo esperabas que Maki se habia imaginadoo que se encontro con Nico sdgjad**

 **Laidiotake: HonoKoto is love i life sadhf 7u7**

 **NOS VEREMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION, YA SABEN CUALQUIER CRITICA Y COMENTARIO ES BIENVENIDO SADHFA ESTOY SUBIENDO UN NUEVO FIC TAMBIEN NICOMAKI PERO BUE LEANLO 7V7 DENLE LIKE A MI PGINA DE FACEBOOK QUE EL LINK ESTA EN MI HORRIBLE PERFIL Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA,**


	4. Chapter 4

**JELOW KASHDF ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTREN BIEN, NUEVO CAPITULO *-* OHSY!**

 **SOY LA ÚNICA QUE ENCUENTRA EXCITANTE LA CANCIÓN 'CUTIE PANTHER' DE BIBI? / TENGO MIL ORGASMOS CUANDO ESCUCHO ESA CANCIÓN (?**

 **EN FIN DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO ASDJFA**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO :c**

* * *

"¡Vamos Honoka! Ya ha pasado una semana y aun no le hablas a Kotori" regañaba a Honoka que se encontraba acostada en mi cama, ocupando MI espacio.

"Nico-chan, no quiero" decia haciendo berrinches infantiles como siempre.

"Ugh de verdad... ¡Colmas mi paciencia! Kotori me llama cada dos o tres horas preguntando por ti" solté un suspiro "Ella no quería besar a Sonoda, date cuenta".

"Que Maki-chan la consuele" puso mi almohada en su cara.

"¡Hey no la ensucies!" se la quite rápidamente y me senté al lado de ella "Maki-cha... Nishikino-san no puede seguir consolándola, Kotori te necesita".

"Ella no me necesita Nico-chan, ella tiene a Sonoda" dijo bajando su mirada.

"Agsh jamás pensé que haría esto" suspire y salí de la habitación sacando mi teléfono.

"¿Nico-chan? ¿Como esta Honoka-chan?" llamé a Kotori y ella respondió.

"Igual de tonta que siempre" suspire "Kotori".

"¿Si?".

"Necesito que me des el numero de Nishikino".

"¡¿Qué?!".

* * *

Maki Pov

"Entiende Keita, mientras Kotori esté peleada con Honoka se quedará conmigo, no la dejare sola" discutía por teléfono con mi novio, que no entiende que yo quiero estar con mis amigas, como ellas lo estuvieron para mi en su momento.

"¿Acaso ya no te importa lo que pase con nosotros? Ella nos esta quitando espacio Maki-chan".

"No nos esta quitando espacio, tu solamente que te pones celosa de ella... ¡De una mujer!"

"Que no se te olvide que tu estuviste casada con una".

"Wow sabes algo de mi" dije con ironía "Que bueno que digas eso, porque me hiciste acordar que yo... ¡No se nada de tí!".

"Eso no tiene nada que ver... ¡Saca a esa mujer de la casa! o sino...".

"¿O sino que? Keita, dime O sino que...?"

"Me veré obligado a cortar contigo, no sabes cuantas mujeres desearían estar en tu lugar".

"Me alegro por eso, Bien si quieres cortar hazlo, no me importa, pero Kotori no se irá de aquí".

"¿Me estas desafiando Nishikino Maki?".

"Jamas hago eso, no soy tan infantil como tu Keita".

"¿Que no? en preparatoria te creo que tus amigas lo sean todo, pero ya eres una adulta tienes otras responsabilidades y una de esas responsabilidades soy yo, TU NOVIO".

"¡Ridículo!" le grite "Llámame cuando madures por favor" corte la llamada y tire mi teléfono al living "Este idiota es muy... aaaah" suspire gritando un poco.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar nuevamente conteste sin fijarme quien era el que me llamaba.

"Te dije que me llames cuando madures idiota" dije tajantemente.

"¿E..eh?" abrí mis ojos de una gran manera, pude reconocer al instante quien es con solo esa expresión.

"¿Ni..Nico...chan?" dije nerviosa, es algo que no esperaba.

"S..si soy yo" dijo nerviosa y yo trague saliva nerviosa también ¿Porque me pongo nerviosa?.

"¿Como estas?" trate de sonar normal pero dudo que haya dado resultado.

"Ehh... Bien, si, y... ¿Y tu?¿Es..estas bien?".

"S..si, perdón por la manera en que conteste el teléfono".

"Descuida" sonreí al escucharla.

"¿Q..que necesitas?".

"Oh si, había olvidado por que te había llamado, pero ya recordé" reímos.

"Tan distraída como siempre Nico-chan" solté un suspiro sonriendo.

"Y tu tan agresiva como siempre Maki-chan" volvimos a reír, era como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Que te puedo decir? Los años no me cambian".

"Veo que no, por supuesto que a mi tampoco me cambian, sigo teniendo el mismo joven cutis de antes" dijo orgullosa.

"La misma egocéntrica".

"La misma terca" volvimos a reír, y unas ganas de invitarla a salir me invadieron.

"La misma Nico-chan..." susurré.

"Eh... s..supongo que si" suspiro " Maki-chan necesito que hablemos".

"¿Para que?".

"No puedo hablar esto por teléfono" dijo en voz baja "¿Tienes tiempo ahora?"

"S...si, ¿Te parece en una hora en el café donde Kotori trabajaba?"

"Cl...claro, nos vemos ahí entonces Maki-chan".

"Nos vemos Nico-chan" corte la llamada y una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en mis labios.

¿Qué querrá hablar? al menos descubrí que sigue siendo la misma Nico que conocí, la Nico de antes de que las cosas cambiaran entre nosotras.

Me fui al baño y me dí una ducha rápida y me cambie ropa, no sabia que ponerme, tampoco sabia porque me preocupada tanto de mi vestimenta, si solamente vería a Nico-chan ¿No?.

Opte por un jeans pitillo negro bien ajustado y una camisa roja con toques blancos dándole el cuadrille, y mi peinado igual que siempre, pero esta vez usare algo con lo que Nico aun no me ve, mis lentes, si ahora uso lentes, hace mas o menos un año, pero los ocupo a veces.

Maki Pov end.

* * *

Nico Pov.

Corte la llamada con Maki-cha... Nishiki... ash ¿A quien engaño? siempre le diré Maki-chan a pesar de todas las cosas, pero ella en la llamada, la manera en contestar ¡Se habrá peleado con su novio? me siento un poco celosa... No mentiré, juntarme con Maki-chan nuevamente me pone demasiado nerviosa, tanto que no se que me pondré, pero tampoco se porque me importa como me vea. Solo saldre con mi ex esposa que aun no supero para poder arreglar el problema de nuestras amigas ¿No? Se escucha demasiado complicado cuando lo dices así.

"¡Honoka, saldré un rato! ¡¿Puedes apurarte en el baño?!" le gritaba a Honoka mientras golpeaba la puerta.

"Cuando hay necesidad hay necesidad Nico-chan "dijo relajadamente...

"¿Qué tanto haces ahí?".

"Lo que todo mundo hace cuando viene a un baño... ¿No es obvio?" dijo con ironía,...Y puede que tenga razón.

"Necesito darme una ducha Honoka".

"Entonces pasa y deja de hacer Show" Honoka abrió la puerta y pase rápidamente envuelta en mi toalla "No me mires".

"¡Diablos Honoka! ¡Tápate esa cosa!" dije tratando de evitar su mirada, ella estaba sentada en el escusado, entre rápidamente a la ducha y deje mi toalla a un lado para que no se mojara.

"Si no miraras no la verías y no se llama cosa se llama vag...".

"¡Cállate!" la interrumpí y comencé a bañarme un poco cabreada cuando de repente Honoka tiro la cadera haciendo que el agua saliera hirviendo "¡Carajo! Honoka deja de hacer idioteces" salí de la ducha y Honoka se encontraba al otro extremo del baño con sus brazos en el estomago riéndose a carcajadas "No te rías idiota".

"Lo siento Nico-chan es que ... jajaja Olvide que estabas bañándote jaja" empuñé mi mano y le di de lleno en la cabeza.

"Fuera" la empuje fuera del baño y cerré la fuerte y volví a mi apurada ducha.

Nico Pov end

* * *

Maki caminaba tranquilamente al punto de encuentro con Nico 'Solo será hablar, nada más no tengo que sentirme nerviosa' pensaba Maki sintiendo lento el andar, sentía que jamas llegaba a su destino donde se supone que Nico la esperaría.

Estaba llegando a su destino cuando un hombre se le puso enfrente y capturo sus labios.

"Mhm K..Keita" se separo bruscamente mirando a ese hombre enojada "¿Que crees que haces?".

"Reconciliarme contigo eso hago" dijo tratando de volverla a besar de nuevo pero Maki lo paso en seco empujándolo un poco.

"¿Y crees que es así de fácil, genio?".

"Si" la tomo por la cintura pegándola a él.

"Idiota" se volvió a apartar bruscamente "Tengo algo que hacer, voy tarde" Maki se puso a caminar.

"Hablemos por favor Maki-chan" dijo Keita caminando tras de ella.

"No puedo ahora, si quieres más tarde" se giro dándole una ultima mirada de enojo.

"Te veo en tu departamento en la noche entonces" Keita le sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Como sea" comenzó a caminar más rápido notando que los paso de Keita no se escuchan.

suspiro enojada tratando de calmarse 'Este idiota piensa que a mi se me pasa el enojo fácilmente, No quiero llegar enojada a juntarme con Nico-chan así que tratare de calmar... un momento' Maki paro sus pensamientos al ver a Nico fuera el café donde habían quedado conversando con el perdedor de Suzu como le decía Maki '¿Otra vez ese perdedor?' se acerco a ellos decidida a entretener su platica.

"¿Interrumpo?" dijo Maki cerrando sus ojos fastidiada.

"Maki..." dijo Nico impresionada, Yori miraba algo enojado a Maki, Nico salio de su trance y decidió hacer algo ya que esos dos estaban que se golpeaban literalmente "Maki-chan el es Suzu Yo...".

"Si nos conocemos" la interrumpieron ambos.

"¿Que haces aquí?" le pregunto tajante Maki.

"Solo acompaño a Nico-chan a esperar a alguien... ¿Y tu que haces aquí?" dijo restando le importancia, Nico prefirió quedarse callada.

"Soy ese alguien a quien espera, así que ya puedes irte" termino de darle una mirada de desprecio y miro a Nico seria "¿Entramos ya Nico-chan?".

"S..si" dijo nerviosa y miro a Yori "Gracias por acompañarme Yori, nos vemos".

"De nada Nico-chan, cuídate" lo ultimo lo dijo muy fuerte mirando de reojo a Maki "Adios" le dio un beso cerca de la boca a Nico haciéndose que se sonrojada y que las ganas de golpearlo aumentaran en Maki "Adios Maki-chin" le dijo y acaricio la cabeza de esta y se fue caminando tranquilamente.

"Perdedor" dijo muy enojada Maki arreglándose el cabello "Ignorando todo eso... ¿Entramos ya?".

Nico asintió nerviosa y entraron al café, ordenaron y rápidamente les llevaron las cosas a una mesa que estaba apartada del todo el bullicio del local.

"Sigues igual" dijo Maki tomando un poco de su te.

"Tomare eso como un cumplido" dijo sarcástica Nico "Tu has cambiado un poco, tus facciones están algo mas maduras".

"¿Me estas diciendo de mi rostro envejeció?" dijo seria Maki para poder hacerle una broma Nico, esta se alarmo y empezó a negar con sus manos.

"No, no me refiero a que estas mas... linda" dijo lo ultimo susurrando pero Maki pudo escuchar así que trato de tapar su sonrojo con la taza de té que tenia en sus manos.

"Tr..tranquila, solo te estaba mo..molestando Nico-chan" Nico se sonrojo un poco también y se calmo luego de que la duda de Yori se viniera a su mente.

"Nee, Maki-chan, ¿De donde conoces a Yori?" pregunto tímida Nico, Maki solo suspiro y dejo la taza en la mesa.

"Ese perdedor era mi mejor amigo de la infancia, nos distanciamos cuando entramos a la universidad".

"Pero jamas lo nombraste, ni jamas supe de el cuando conocí a tu familia" dijo Nico confundida.

"En la preparatoria jamas me preguntaron si yo tenía mas amigos, y como era algo celosa con él no quería que tuviera más amigas que yo. Y sobre lo otro sé que nosotras empezamos a salir cuando tenía yo apenas 15 años, te presenté oficialmente como mi novia a mi familia para mi cumpleaños de 19 años, en ese entonces yo ya no hablaba con Yori, por eso no se nombro ni estaba ahí como mis otros amigos".

"Maki-chan celosa de un amigo... eso es nuevo" dijo Nico mirando juguetonamente a Maki, esta se sonrojo de golpe.

"N..no es lo que cr..crees eres la unica que me ha gustado enserio Nico-chan" dijo esto sin pensar, luego de decirlo miro a Nico, esta se encontraba mirándola sorprendida y muy sonrojada a la vez "olvida eso ultimo".

"¿Eh? Es..esta bien" dijo Nico bajando la cabeza.

"¿Para que me citaste?" dijo Maki desviando el tema '¿Porque diablos dije eso?'.

"Ah si... bueno, es Honoka, ella se esta quedando conmigo mientras esta peleada con Kotori, pero Honoka se niega hablar con ella, y se que Kotori se esta quedando contigo y...".

"Quieres que hagamos algo" dijo Maki terminando por Nico lo que estaba diciendo.

"Si, ayudarlas, como ellas nos ayudaron a nosotras pero no les resulto" dijo Nico cabizbaja 'lamentablemente' pensó.

"Entiendo, y si también quiero hacerlo, Kotori se ve muy mal, he hablado con Honoka, pero se niega a hablar con ella".

"Puede ser muy terca cuando Honoka quiere" dijo Nico suspirando.

"Bien, ¿Como hacemos para ayudarles?".

"E pensado hablar con Sonoda-san para que hable con Honoka, y le diga que ella obligo a Kotori a hacerlo".

"¿Sabes que Sonoda puede que se niegue a hablar, no?" dijo Maki destruyendo un poco el plan de Nico.

"No había pensado en eso" se llevo un bocado de su pastel a su boca.

"Yo también quiero" dijo Maki mirando a Nico.

"¿Hablar con Sonoda-san?" preguntó Nico.

"No, pastel".

"¿Eh?" dijo Nico sonrojándose por enésima vez en la tarde "¿Porque no pediste uno?".

"Porque recién se me antojo el que tienes" dijo seria Maki y Nico comenzó a reír "¿Dije algo gracioso?".

"Nada"dijo Nico secándose una pequeña lagrima que caía por tanto reír "Es que solo esto me recordó tu épica confesión".

"¡¿Eh?!".

Flash Back.

"Maki-chan quiero comer pastel" Nico hizo un puchero mientras tomaba el brazo de la pelirroja.

"¿Y que quieres que le haga?" decía Maki nerviosa por el contacto de Nico.

"Nada solo decía" Nico soltó el agarre y siguieron caminando como si nada.

"B..bien te invitaré un pastel, p... pero solo porque a mi igual se me antojó uno" decía Maki levemente sonrojada desviando su mirada.

"Esta bien, conozco un lugar perfecto" Nico tomo del brazo a Maki y comenzaron a correr.

"N..Nico-chan más despacio" dijo Maki soltando el agarre de Nico, estaba muy cansada.

"Maki no eres divertida" se quejaba Nico "Bien, vamos caminando" Nico comenzó a caminar y Maki la siguió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Podría serlo si me entretuvieras, pero no lo haces" Maki soltó una risa de burla, Nico la ignoro y entro en un café, Nico la miro confundida "Parece un café muy sofisticado, ¿Segura que dejan entrar con uniformes de preparatoria?".

"Claro que si, he venido miles de veces con a comer sus delicias con Honok... he venido un par de veces" Nico miro a Maki con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Honoka aquí, Honoka allá" Maki rodó sus ojos molesta "Kotori y yo pensamos que están saliendo" dijo Maki bajando su mirada un poquito, Nico se puso mas que roja con el comentario de Maki.

"¡Te equivocas! Es solo que... es solo que... ¡A Honoka y a mi nos encantan los pasteles y bueno Kotori y tu son muy refinadas y a lo mejor no le gustarían los pasteles que nosotras comemos!" dijo Nico rápidamente nerviosa.

"¿Entonces no sales con Honoka?" Maki la miro algo esperanzada.

"Te contare un secreto pero primero ordenemos" Nico y Maki se fueron a una mesa cerca de una ventana y ordenaron, Nico ordeno su amado pastel y la pelirroja solo pidió un café sin azúcar.

"Bien ya ordenamos, dime" Maki se mostraba tranquila, pero por dentro moria de intriga.

"A Honoka le gusta Kotori ¡Pero no comentes nada que le prometí a Honoka no decirle a nadie!" le advirtió Nico.

"Honoka sabe disimular bien, porque no me había dado cuenta" llegaron sus ordenes y Maki bebió un poco de café mientras Nico comía pastel rápidamente "No comas tan rápido, vas a engordar Nico-chan".

"Puede ser, pero me pondré a dieta" dijo Nico entusiasmada, Maki solo la miro con ironía "Bueno en algún momento me pondré a dieta, si quiero ser Idol debería tener una linda figura".

"Te faltan pechos para eso" suspiro Maki y bebió mas de su café.

"Algún día crecerán" se encogió de hombros y comió mas de su pastel.

"Quiero un poco".

"¿Más pechos? ¿No tienes suficiente?" pregunto Nico confundida.

"Hablaba del pastel Nico-chan" Maki le tiro una servilleta en la cara a la más baja.

"Ah era eso jeje no te daré" sonrió inocentemente.

"No seas egoísta Nico-chan" Maki hizo un puchero.

"Ordena tu propio pastel" dijo Nico acercando el plato de pastel a ella.

"Yo quiero del tuyo".

"¡No!".

"Nico-chan ¿Que no te das cuenta que quiero tu pastel? Me gusta todo de ti, lo que comes, lo que haces, me gustas" dijo Maki poniéndose de pie golpeando la mesa, Nico la miro sorprendida y nerviosa a la vez, la pelirroja se encontraba sonrojada y con la cabeza baja.

"Maki-chan..." susurró Nico y luego sonrió apenada "¿Porque lo dices ahora? Me gradúo en 2 semanas".

"Eso no es un impedimento" dijo Maki volviendo a sentarse mirando a Nico seria mente a sus ojos "Yo de verdad te quiero".

"Yo también" dijo Nico aun con su sonrisa apenada "Pero me iré de Otonoki en 2 semanas, quizá no podremos volver a vernos".

"Nico-chan, yo me prometí a mi misma no dejarte ir tan fácilmente" Maki alcanzo la mano de Nico y la acarició "Intentemos lo haber que pasa, si no resulta, de igual manera no te desarás tan fácilmente de mi".

"¿Porque?" volvió a susurrar Nico.

"Porque de verdad te quiero".

"¿Porque no tartamudeas para decirlo? Digamos que tu eres muy nerviosa y tsundere" Maki la miro molesta a su comentario.

"¡Que no soy Tsundere maldita enana!".

"Si quiero" dijo Nico sonriendo, pero esta vez no era una sonrisa apenada.

"¿Eh? ¿Me estas aceptando?" dijo Maki algo atónita.

"Si".

"Te quiero Nico-chan".

FIN FLASH BACK.

"Que vergüenza que recuerdes eso justo ahora" dijo Maki un poco ruborizada.

"Eran buenos tiempos, no tiene malo recordar" dijo Nico riendo un poco.

"De igual manera no me diste pastel ese día" Maki se cruzo de brazos.

"Dí 'aaah'" dijo Nico con una sonrisa acercando la cuchara con un trozo de pastel a Maki, esta se sonrojo de inmediato.

"Aaaah" soltó Maki al comer el trozo de pastel 'Se supone que la he superado ¿Porque me sigue sonrojando como cuando estábamos en secundaria?.

"Buena chica" Nico comió el resto de pastel que quedo en la cuchara 'Sigue igual de linda y tierna que siempre'.

"Mañana buscaré a Sonoda, si la encuentro te llamo y vamos a hablar con ella pasado mañana".

"Me parece bien" sonrió Nico hasta la interrumpió su teléfono, lo contesto de inmediato "¿Que pasa Honoka?" soltó un suspiro cansado.

"¿A que hora llegas Nico-chan? Tengo haaambre" decía la voz de Honoka por teléfono.

"Ahora voy para allá" dijo con algo de fastidio.

"Esta bien, vuelve con cuidado" Nico cortó la llamada.

"¿Tienes que irte tan pronto?" dijo Maki algo decepcionada.

"Si, Honoka no sabe cocinar y tiene hambre" hizo una mueca.

"Que bueno que tengo a Kotori conmigo, ella si sabe cocinar" sonrió Maki.

"Tienes suerte, en fin me debo ir, ¿Te irás tu?" Nico saco dinero de su bolso "Esta vez pagaré yo".

"Me iré en un rato y gracias, pero para la otra me dejas pagar a mi" le sonrió Maki.

"Esta bien, cuídate" Nico no sabia como debía despedirse, aun tenia la costumbre de despedirse con un beso a pesar de los años.

"Ve con cuidado" Maki se puso de pie y se acerco a Nico depositando un beso en su frente.

"A..adios Maki-chan" Nico salió de ahí rápidamente.

Maki Pov.

Cuando Nico-chan se fue me quede algo pensativa, y preocupada. Conoce al perdedor de Suzu, eso me preocupa, porque el solo juega con las mujeres y no quiero que Nico sea una mas de sus juegos, asi que entre mis contactos busqué el numero de Yori, se que aun lo tengo por ahí ¡Lo encontré! al encontrarlo lo llame de inmediato.

"Vaya no sabía que aun tenias mi numero" contesto el perdedor con un tono burlón.

"Al parecer tu también tenías en mio" dije con el mismo tono.

"Tenía la esperanza de que algún día me llamarías para... tu sabes".

"Jamás pasará eso Suzu, en fin, tenemos que hablar" dije firme.

"¿Donde y cuando?".

"Ahora ya, te veo en el parque donde jugábamos cuando niños".

"Quien diría que una chica tan arrogante recuerda donde jugaba con su mejor amigo".

"deja de ser tan idiota por un momento Suzu".

"Esta bien, ahí estaré alteza".

"Idiota" corte la llamada y salí del café dirigiéndome al parque.

Llegué sentándome en una banca, lo esperé por 10 minutos cuando el apareció.

"Al fin llegas" le dije sin moverme de donde estaba.

"Lo siento Maki-chin ya no vivo por estos lados, ahora vivo en el centro" dijo sentándose a mi lado.

"Nishikino-san para ti Suzu" dije seria.

"Sería hipócrita llamarte Nishikino-san cuando te llame por tu nombre 18 años" soltó una risa.

"Ya no somos amigos, no veo porque deberíamos tratarnos por nuestros nombres" el frunció el ceño a lo que dije.

"¿Para que me llamaste?".

"Quería hablar de Nico-chan" dije firme.

"Aaah de esa linda enana" sonrió Suzu algo ¿sonrojado?.

"¿Cuales son tus malditas intenciones con ella?".

"Esta vez es diferente" me miro serio "Esta vez no es un juego como las demás".

"Esta es la cuarta vez que te escucho decir esto" suspire enojada poniendo mi mano en mi frente.

"No debería importarte, tu ya no estas con ella, por lo que supe estas con un tal Natsu Keita".

"Bueno él..." me dejo sin palabras.

"¿Ves? No sabes que decir porque es cierto, la que debería dejar tranquila a Nico-chan eres tu... Ya te divorciaste de ella ¿no?, ¿Para que dañarla de nuevo? Sabes que ella cede tratándose de ti".

"¿Cómo sabes tu eso?" pregunte confundida ya que me sorprende que el sepa algo que yo.

"A veces le da por hablar de ti, aun esta dolida, y yo quiero ayudarla a sacar su dolor" Me sonrió muy sinicamente, se que esta vez no es diferente, lo conozco.

"Sigo sin creerte".

"Nishikino ¿Que sientes por ella?" la pregunta llego tan de repente que mi mente de quedo en blanco".

"Y..yo...".

"Lo sabia, no sientes nada" solo tuna risa.

"No es para reírse este asunto".

"Ahora dime Nishikino-san... ¿Que se siente estar con alguien casado?".

 **JAAAAA LO DEJE EN SUSPENSO CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN**

 **SE REENCONTRARON *-* NI YO ME LA CREO, Y ESO QUE YO LA ESCRIBÍ -FINGE UNA TOS-.**

 **Nicocchi17: Como dije en mi otro fic fsjdkfhsa te amo :c Idiota Keita pero que se puede hacer, una historia necesita a alguien malo, tal vez en esta hay dos (?) Yori puede ser muy tierno pero al parecer se esta volviendo un hdp asjdfhas ;-;**

 **Mezfit: Puede ser que si, pero nadie sabe como terminaran juntas 7v7**

 **Maki Maki Ma: A mi tampoco me agrada keita :c no se porque lo puse akjsha lo sacare de la historia ah XD Umi traviesa.**

 **EN FIN DENLE MG A MI PAGINA DE FB EL LINK ESTA EN MI SESUALOSO PERFIL DSJKFA MAÑANA COMIENZO A TRABAJAR EN UN LOCAL DE COMIDA RAPIDA, ASÍ QUE ESTA ESCRITORA DE HISTORIAS TRÁGICAS NO TENDRÁ TIEMPO NUEVAMENTE ;-; PERO NO LOS DEJARÉ DE LADO Y TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE**

 **ACLARARE ALGO: EL FIC 'UN MAL ACCIDENTE, UN GENIAL DESEO' NO SERÁ IGUAL A ANO HANA, SI TENDRÁ PARTES PARECIDAS Y ESE TIPO DE COSAS PERO NO IGUALES. EL FINAL NO SERÁ EL MISMO ASÍ QUE CÁLMENSE SADJKFA PERO NO PROMETO NADA SI HABRÁ DRAMA O NO EN EL FINAL 7V7 PERO DURANTE EL FIC DUDO QUE HAYA DEMASIADO DRAMA, QUIZÁ SI UN POCO PERO ÑE SERÁ MAS RELAJADO.**

 **EN FIN ESPERO QUE ESTEN BIEN Y HAYAN TENIDO UN BUEN AÑO NUEVO :3 Y EN FIN CUÍDENSE XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA:c PERDON LA DEMORA JKSDHFAS EL TRABAJO ME CONSUME, PERO ADIVINEN QUE *-***

 **¡ENTRE A LA UNIVERSIDAD CABROS, PUDE JUNTAR EL DINERO PARA PAGAR MI MATRICULA!**

 **ESTUDIARÉ PEDAGOGIA EN EDUCACION FISICA, PERO AUN ASI TENGO QUE SEGUIR TRABAJANDO PARA PAGAR LA MENSUALIDAD :c**

 **ASI QUE SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO CADA VEZ QUE PUEDA, PERO JAMAS LOS DEJARE DE LADO.**

 **ME CAMBIARE DE TRABAJO A FIN DE MES (OTRA VEZ...) PERO CON ESTE NUEVO TRABAJO QUE TENDRE, TENDRE MAS TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR *-***

 **EN FIN DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO QUE LO HICE ALGO APURADA, POR ENDE NO ME CONVENCE MUCHO :c**

 **LOVE LIVE NO ES MIO LASTIMOSAMENTE:c**

* * *

"¿Keita?¿Casado?" Maki lo miraba con ironía mientras aguantaba su risa "¿Ya no sabes que más inventar cierto?".

"Sabia que no le creerías pero ya que, hay vez tu, pero cuando descubras la verdad estoy seguro que me amaras" dijo Yori acercando su rostro al de Maki, la pelirroja puso la mano en la cara del castaño alejándolo.

"Sigue soñando, por esa actitud que acabas de tener conmigo me aclaras que Nico-chan es un juego" Maki comenzaba a enfadarse.

"Eso a ti no te debería importar, estas Natsu Keita, ya te divorciaste de Nico-chan, no tienes nada que tocar en su orquesta" Yori se puso de pie y le dio un beso en la frente a Maki "Nos vemos Maki-chin".

Maki espero a que Yori desapareciera de su vista, cuando desapareció y agarro la cabeza enojada, tratando fe controlar sus impulsos de ir tras él y darle una patada.

¿Porque Yori habrá dicho esas cosas de Keita? Esta bien, Maki sabe que ella no confía mucho en Keita pero jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza que era casado, una parte de ella no cree lo que Yori dijo, pero otra parte dice que tiene que hablar con Keita y descubrir quien en verdad es.

Maki no se sentía tan dolida por lo que dijo Yori de Keita, se sentía mas dolida por lo que ese 'Perdedor' pretende con Nico, de alguna manera la hace desear estar mas presente en Nico… su Nico a pesar de todas las cosas.

Se sentía muy enojada, no se quería desquitar con nadie, tal vez cuando llegue a su departamento hablaría con Kotori de todo lo que esta pasando, pero omitía el tema de que Nico y ella están planeando algo para que Kotori se arregle con Honoka, si es mejor hablar con Kotori.

A paso lento se dirigió a su departamento, tratando de mantener su mente en blanco, ahora mismo esta muy confundida, porque al ver a Nico se sintió bien, la manera en ver ese pequeño cuerpo que no ha cambiado para nada, pero sigue siendo una hermosa mujer, se notaba algo tímida y retraída pero Maki pensaba que era entendible su actitud, Maki sabe que la dañó mucho al irse de su hogar, pero ella sentía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

FLASK BACK

"Nico-chan…" Maki abrazaba a la pelinegra, esta sollozaba.

"Es la quinta audición en la cual me rechazan, y encima me dicen que deje intentarlo, que estando casada no puedo ser Idol" Nico se abrazaba mas a Maki, pero ella no sabia que ese comentario hizo sentir culpable a la pelirroja.

"¿Y si te vuelves cantante solista?" Maki le sugería tratando de calmarla.

"Si no soy Idol, entonces no sé que haré" Nico soltaba a su esposa y se iba a su habitación, Maki la siguió.

"Encontraremos una solución, puedes cantar en bares o discotecas, alguien te va a descubrir y…".

"No" interrumpió tajante la pelinegra "No quiero eso".

"¿Y si intentas estudias gastronomía? Eres genial cocinando, no hay comida más deliciosa que la tuya" Maki se sentaba en la orilla de la cama mientras miraba a Nico que se ponía su pijama mientras lloraba.

"¡¿Qué no entiendes que no quiero nada de eso?!" se exaltó Nico.

"Bueno yo solo decía…" la pelirroja agachaba su cabeza.

"Si no darás un buen aporte no digas nada" dijo caminando hacia su lado de la cama acostándose.

"No te desquites conmigo Nico…" dijo Maki mirándola nuevamente.

"Déjame sola" susurro Nico, la pelirroja se acerco a ella he hizo que la mas baja la mirará.

"Estaré siempre para ti Nico-chan" beso su frente y salió de la habitación.

UN MES DESPUÉS

"He llegado Nico-chan" entraba Maki a su hogar con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolate, se fue directo a la habitación, Nico estaba durmiendo "Nico-chan despierta" la removió un poco y esta despertó, la miro unos segundos percatándose de él ramo de flores y la caja de bombones.

"¿Y eso?" pregunto sin mucho interés causando un poco de decepción en la pelirroja.

"Bueno… hoy es nuestro aniversario y quería sorprenderte" Maki le ofrecía el ramo a Nico esta lo recibió y lo dejo a un lado de la cama.

"¿Lo es?" pregunto Nico mirando el ramo.

"Si" respondió la pelirroja sonriente y trato de besarla pero Nico corrió su cara, llevaba un mes sin tocar los labios de su esposa.

"No estoy de ánimos" dijo Nico secamente dejando a Maki sorprendida.

"Pe..pero hoy es nuestro aniversario reserve una mesa en tu restaurant favorito" Maki se sentía destrozada.

"¿Y?" dijo mirando fijamente los ojos de Maki.

"No nada... esta bien… iré a dar una vuelta" la pelirroja le dio una ultima mirada a Nico, cuando notó que estaba apunto de llorar se largo, no quería que Nico la viera llorar.

Maki fue a un bar se sentía destrozada, quería celebrar su primer año de casadas con Nico y la pelinegra no estaba de animas, desde hace un mes que no esta con ánimos, hace un mes que no se abrazan, hace un mes no están juntas, esto a causado que Maki bajará un poco sus notas en la universidad pero solo un poco, de 10 bajo a 9.3. La pelirroja llamo a su amiga Honoka así que se encontraba con ella desahogándose.

"Siento que esto ya no está funcionando, que ya no hay vuelta atrás" Maki se encontraba sentada en la barra del bar con un vaso de wisky en la mano, Honoka estaba sentada a su lado con un vaso de cerveza.

"Sabemos que Nico-chan esta deprimida por todo lo que esta pasando… ¿Pero haz hecho algo por que todo cambie?"

"¿No basta con lo que hice hoy?" pregunto bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso "otro" le dijo al barman.

"Señorita ya ha bebido 5 de estos en menos de media hora, no creo que debería seguir bebiendo" decía el barman algo tímido.

"¿Me ves ebria?" preguntó algo irritada.

"Maki-chan cálmate" intervino Honoka.

"No señorita no la veo ebria, pero no creo que una señorita como usted deba beber tanto".

"Mira idiota, estoy pasando por un mal momento con mi esposa hoy es nuestro aniversario y mírame" exclamo Maki apuntándose ella misma "Estoy aquí con una amiga" soltó una risa irónica "Solo quiero beber así que sírveme otro".

"¿Esposa? ¿Usted es…?" pregunto tímido el barman pero Maki le interrumpió.

"Si soy lesbiana ¿Y que?" el barman le sirvió wisky "¿Te sorprende verme en este bar y no en un bar hay?" Maki lo miraba muy enfadada, Honoka intervino.

"Ignórala a pesar de todo sigue siendo una amargada" Honoka le sonrió al barman y él se fue "Maki-chan si sigues con esa actitud nos echaran de aquí".

"Que me echen" volvió a tomar todo él contenido de su vaso arrugando su rostro "Que bueno es esto" se limpio la boca con la manga.

"¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?" pregunto Honoka bebiendo un poco de su vaso.

"Irme de aquí e intentar llamar la atención de Nico" Maki se pise de pie sacando dinero de su bolsillo y dejándolo en la barra "Gracias por acompañarme Honoka".

"Iré a dejarte a casa" se levanto Honoka también.

"No es necesario, adiós" sin mirarla se fue caminando con algo de dificultad, el alcohol te tomo un poco.

FIN FLASH BBACK"

"¿Kotori estas aquí?" decía Maki cerrando la puerta de su cama y entro al living encontrándose con una nota.

[Maki-chan volveré a mi casa, no quiero seguir incomodándote, te deje comida hecha ya que tu aun no sabes cocinar, lo se porque la cena de anoche no te quedó muy buena jeje :3 pero de igual manera gracias por todo… Kotori]

Maki soltó un suspiro y guardo la nota en un pequeño escritorio.

"¿Y ahora que haré? Sigo igual de enojada o peor ya que a mi estúpidamente le dio por recordar cosas del pasado" soltó otro suspiro molesta se sentó en el sillón y ji un cojín comenzando a golpearlo "¡Estúpido Suzu Yori que anda detrás de Nico e inventa cosas de Keita!" puso el cojín en su cara ahogando un gran grito, pero escucho el timbre y tuvo que dejar su grito hasta ahí "¿Y ahora quien viene a molestar?" dijo Maki enojada y abrió la puerta.

"Hola Maki-chan" era Keita quien llamaba a la puerta.

"¿Eres casado?" pregunto rápidamente Maki.

"¿A que viene esa pregunta?" pregunto Keita sorprendido.

"¡Responde!".

"…No…".

"Con eso me basta" Maki tomo por sorpresa a Keita y comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente, Keita correspondió de inmediato.

* * *

"Estoy en casa" dijo Nico cansada mientras sacaba sus zapatos.

"Bienvenida Nico-chan" aparecía Honoka abrazando a Nico fuerte.

"Ash Honoka esta bien que estés mas animada, pero no me gustan tus abrazos, eres muy bruta" decía Nico apartando a la pelijengibre.

"Es que tengo hambre y me emociona que llegaras a cocinarme" sonreía Honoka de una manera como si le dieras un regalo a un niño "¿Dónde estabas?".

"Por ahí" respondió rápidamente Nico que caminaba a la cocina.

"¿No me digas que tuviste una cita con Suzu-kun?" Honoka miraba traviesa mente a Nico moviendo sus cejas de arriba abajo.

"Algo así" Nico lavaba sus manos.

"Estas diciendo muy pocas palabras Nico-chan" dio Honoka sentándose en un mueble.

"Es que una persona me llamo cuando la estaba pasando de maravilla".

"Ósea estuvo buena la cita" sonrió Honoka y Nico también.

"Bueno si te soy sincera quizá estuvo un poco incomoda pero poco a poco se fue rompiendo el hielo y resultó que no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo igual" Nico miro sus manos sonriendo bobamente.

"Hablas como si no hubieras visto a Suzu-kun por años y te hubieras reencontrado con él" dijo Honoka confundida.

"Bueno…" Nico se encontraba atrapada así que decidió cambiar el tema "Trae la carne que está en el refrigerador" ordeno Nico.

Nico pensaba en wow simplemente porque lo que Maki dijo que ella ha sido la única persona que le ha gustado enserio, le hizo pensar que quizá no ama a su novio, le hizo pensar en una oportunidad, pero por otro lado estaba Suzu, quien poco a poco le hacia sentir a Nico algo de nerviosismo, pero nada más que eso, lo encontraba muy divertido y amable, se encontraba totalmente confundida.

Por ahora solo le quedaba confiar en ella para ayudar a sus amigas y dejar sus confusiones de lado, al igual que sus sentimientos por Maki.

* * *

Maki PoV.

Al despertar por la mañana me vi desnuda, ya acostumbraba a despertar así cuando Keita se quedaba conmigo, pero esta vez me sentía diferente, sentía que hice algo indebido, siento que me estoy engañando a mi misma haciendo este tipo de cosas con Keita.

"Bien, me tengo que ir, te veo mañana, hoy tengo mucho trabajo" se despedía de mi disponiéndose a besarme pero corrí mi rostro, no tenia ánimos.

"Que te vaya bien" le dije sin mirarlo y sentí como el soltó un gruñido y se fue sin decir nada mas.

No me he podido quitar tantos recuerdos que se me vinieron a la mente luego de ver a Nico-chan, pero curiosamente solo se venían mis mas tristes recuerdos, esos que trataba de dejar atrás.

Ahora tengo que buscar a Sonoda como le dije a Nico-chan que haría, así que rápidamente me fui a duchar, vestir y tomar algo de desayuno, la ducha fue larga, me sentía sucia, usada, tal vez por lo que el perdedor dijo ayer.

Estaba en la calle buscando la compañía donde trabaja la ex presidenta del consejo, Sonora Umi-san, hasta que la encontré y entre Encontrándome con la recepcionista.

"Hola… eh.. Busco a Sonoda Umi-san" dije suavemente la recepcionista miro mi rostro neutro.

"¿Tiene una cita con ella?" me preguntó comenzando a buscar algo en su computadora.

"…Si" dije dudosa.

"¿A que hora?" volvió a preguntar sin despegar la vista de su ordenador.

"a las 2" traté de no sonar nerviosa.

"¿Usted es Tsugunaga Midori?" me miro de reojo, por mi mente pasaron dudas de decir si o no, pero esto es por nuestras amigas.

"Si, soy yo" dije sonriendo un poco.

"Esta bien Tsugunaga-san esperé aquí y yo le avisare a Sonoda-san que usted ya llego" me sonrió levemente y se puso de pie adentrándose a las oficinas, yo solté un suspiro y me senté, le envíe un mensaje a Nico-chan.

[De: Maki

Para: Nico-chan

Me reuniré con Sonora ahora, te llamo apenas salga de aquí.]

La recepcionista apareció y me indico que me acercara a ella.

"Tsugunaga-san, Umi-san no puede atenderla ahora"

"Que lastima era algo importante" solté un suspiro cansada "¿Cuándo la podre encontrar disponible?".

"Nunca, dijo que no quería tener nada que ver con usted o con su empresa" la mire sorprendida ¿Por quien me estoy haciendo pasar?.

"En..entiendo, gracias" dicho esto salí de la empresa.

[De: Maki

Para: Nico-chan

¿Estas libre ahora?._.]

[De: Nico-chan

Para: Maki

Justamente acabo de salir del trabajo :3]

[De: Maki

Para: Nico-chan

¡Perfecto! Te veo en 15 minutos en el mismo café de ayer].

[De: Nico

Para: Maki

Esta bien, ahí estaré Maki-chan]

Sin responder me fui directo al café y entre ordenando lo de siempre para mi, un café sin azúcar, y para Nico un pastel de frutilla, pronto la enana apareció y me sonrió al verme acercándose rápidamente a mi.

"Perdón la demora, me queda algo lejos este café" suspiro cansada.

"Descuida, yo llegue antes, ordené por ti" le Sonreí acercándole su pastel.

"Wow es mi favorito" sonrió con brillos en sus ojos "¿Cómo supiste que este me gusta?".

"Bueno... Lo recordé" le Sonreí.

"Muy buena memoria" tomo la cuchara y se metió un poco de pastel a la boca.

"Sonoda no accedio" dije tomando un sorbo de mi café.

"Que lastima, ¿Qué paso que no accedió?" me pregunto soltando un suspiro cansado y yo le conté toda la historia "Así que Tsugunaga Mirodi" se puso a reír Nico.

"Como sea, de igual manera juntémonos las cuatro" Sonreí con grandeza a la idea que se me ocurrió.

"¿Dónde?".

"Lleva a Honoka al parque cerca de Otonoki a las 8, yo me encargo de Kotori".

"Eso es 4 horas, tengo tiempo de convencer s Honoka de salir de casa".

"El problema es que Kotori volvió a su departamento y no he hablado con ella desde ayer" solté un suspiro.

"¿Cómo dejaste que Kotori se fuera?" me preguntó un poco enojada.

"Ella se fue mientras no estaba, créeme tener que volver a pedir comida a domicilio no es nada genial" me crucé de brazos.

"¿Comida a domicilio?¿Acaso aun no aprender a cocinar?" me sonrió de una burlona manera tapando su boca.

"No, aun no se cocinar, antes de ayer intenté cocinar para Kotori pero ella me dijo que no quedó bueno y ahora que se fue tendré que pedir comida" sentí mi rostro calientes tal vez me ruboricé.

"Pobre de Kotori lo que tuvo que probar" Nico río un poco.

"I..Idiota no digas esas cosas, me dejas en ridículo" tome mi taza fe café tapando mi sonrojo.

"Me gusta molestarte lo siento" paro de reír secándose una lágrima.

"En fin lleva a Honoka" me puse de pie algo molesta "Nos vemos a las 8".

"Como quieras pero Maki-chan" Nico me miro algo tímida.

"¿Qué pasa Nico-chan?" me acerque a ella tomando su mano.

"No traje dinero" hizo un puchero yo solo solté su mano y mire a otro lado.

"Así que era eso" suspire y saque dinero de mi bolsillo dejándolo en la mesa "Me tengo que ir debo buscar a Kotori".

"Gr..gracias Maki-chan" me sonrió levemente.

"Nos vemos" le Sonreí de vuelta y me fui de ahí, apenas salí marque el numero de Kotori. Ella contesto de inmediato.

"¿Maki-chan?"

"Kotori ¿Puedes venir a mi departamento a las 7?" pregunte directamente.

"Si puedo, ¿Paso algo?".

"Tenemos que hablar".

"Esta bien, te veo luego" le colgué y me dirigí a mi departamento a limpiar el desastre que deje con Keita anoche… otra vez esa sensación de que cometí un error.

Maki PoV end

* * *

Nico Pov.

"Estoy en casa" dije entrando a mi hogar pero nadie respondió "¿Honoka?" la comencé a buscar para mi alivio estaba en mi habitación durmiendo.

Faltan muchas horas aun, así que la dejaré dormir un rato, por ahora puedo decir sinceramente 'Estoy Bien' desde ayer que vi a Maki-chan me he sentido bien anímicamente.

"Honoka despierta" le hable suavemente mientras me sentaba a su lado en la cama, ella no se movió "Honoka levántate" la removí un poco ella solo soltó un gruñido "¡Honoka levanta ti estúpido trasero de la cama que tenemos que salir!".

"No quiero" dijo tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

"Que lastima" Sonreí mirándola de reojo "Pensaba ir a comprar pan, pero no se cual pueda comprar, ya que tu eres experta quería que tu los escogieras".

"¿Nico-chan?" saco un poco la cabeza de una almohada mirándome.

"Pero si no quieres no importa, comprare otra cosa" me puse de pie caminando lentamente a la salida de no habitación.

"¡Nico-chan, vamos, yo te acompaño y te doy buenos consejos sobre el pan!" Sonreí al escucharla victoriosa.

"Esta bien" me gire dándole cara, una cara inocente "Ponte linda, no quiero que te veas mal y la gente me mire raro por estar con una zombie, aun que admito que ya te ves mas animada"

"Esta bien me iré a dar un baño, me hace falta, hace como 3 días que no lo hago" sacó una de mis toallas del closet,

"apúrate que ya serán las 7 y cerraran la tienda" le dije.

"Esta A, esta bien" me sonrió muy animada y se fue a dar un baño.

Nico Pov End

* * *

Maki PoV

"Al fin llegas" le dije a Kotori mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

"Bueno, tuve unos pendientes que hacer en la tienda antes de venir aquí" me sonrió amablemente, sólo como ella lo sabe hacer.

"Bueno pero lo mejor de todo es que ya esas aquí" le Sonreí poniendo mi chaqueta "Tenemos que irnos, se nos esta haciendo tarde, ya son las 7:30".

"¿A dónde iremos?" me pregunto confundida poniéndose de pie acercándose a mi.

"Cuando estemos allá, lo sabrás" le Sonreí y salimos del departamento en camino a Otonoki.

Maki PoV end

* * *

Nico y Honoka iban caminando con una bolsa llena de pan en sus manos, Nico le ofreció a la pelijengibre ir a dar una vuelta al parque para no llegar pronto a encerrarse a casa.

Al estar ahí Nico se puso nerviosa, porque no sabia si esto resultaría.

"Ya van a ser las 8 y aún no llega" susurro para si Nico.

"¿Quién aun no llega?" preguntó Honoka sorprendida.

"Espera y…" Nico notó a lo lejos una cabellera roja con una peligros, ahora Nico no sabia si se sentía nerviosa por la situación o por ver a Maki.

"¿Qué hace Maki-chan con Kotori-chan aquí?" pregunto Honoka mirando al dúo, Nico la nido con algo de temor "Vámonos a casa" Honoka estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero la pelinegra le tomo el brazo.

"Enfrenta tus problemas" le dijo firme Nico, Honoka bajo la mirada.

"Miro a Kotori-chan y me dan ganas de ir a golpear a Sonoda-san" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Honoka-chan" dijo Kotori sorprendiendo a Honoka.

"Tu ven aquí" Maki se acercó a Honoka y la arrastro a donde estaba la peligris.

"ahg ¿Podrías ser mas delicada Maki-chan?" reclamaba Honoka mirando al piso.

"Maki-chan y yo detestamos que ustedes estén separadas, y queremos ayudarlas a que se reconcilien y Honoka deje de ser tan ciega" Nico no sabia si decía eso por Honoka o por ella, ya que Nico estuvo ciega mientras rechazaba a Maki.

"Si, Nico tiene razón, Honoka enfrenta a Kotori y escucha lo que tiene que decir" Maki tomo del brazo a Nico y se alejaron las dos de ahí.

"Honoka-chan.." susurro la peligris.

"Kotori-chan, te extraño, pero te veo y se me viene esa maldita imagen a la cabeza" dijo Honoka bajando la mirada apretando sus puños.

"Honoka-chan yo no correspondí el beso de Sonoda-san, ella me tomo fuerte no podía zafarme" la peligris se acerco a Honoka pero esta retrocedió un paso.

"¿Por qué no me explicaste eso antes?".

"Porque pensé que me odiabas, que no querías saber mas de mi, tenia miedo de que me dijeras que me alejara de ti" Kotori comenzaba a llorar.

"Jamás te odiaría, ni te pediría que te alejes de mi, solo necesitaba tiempo" Honoka trataba de no llorar apretando sus ojos.

"Honoka-chan estoy lista" dijo Kotori sonriendo un poco.

"¿De que hablas?" Honoka por fin la miraba.

"Del bebe" sonrió la peligris tomando la mano de Honoka.

"¿Kotori-chan?".

"Estoy lista para embarazarme, te lo iba a decir ese día, pero bueno ya sabes que cosas pasaron" soltó una risa limpiando sus lágrimas "Espero que me perdones, y cuando lo hagas, juntas iremos a ver lo de la inseminación".

"Kotori, no estoy enojada, estoy dolida" Honoka apretaba un poco la mano de Kotori.

"¿Me dejas ayudarte a desaparecer ese dolor?" la peligris se arriesgó y se acerco a Honoka, sus caras estaban a centímetros.

"Te amo" Honoka junto sus labios con los de la peligris.

Nico y Maki miraron sonrientes la escena de las dos chicas de 25 años de edad, fue tanta la emoción que Nico se abrazo del brazo de Maki acomodando su cabeza en su hombro y la pelirroja apoyo lo cabeza en la de la mas baja.

Maki se sentía contenta y emocionada de que sus amigas se reconciliaron, Nico estaba apunto de llorar, Maki lo noto y tomo su mano entrelazando sus dedos, esto no paso desapercibido para Nico que miro sorprendida esos ojos violetas.

"Lo logramos" le susurro Maki.

"Mejor vámonos de aquí" sugirió Nico y comenzaron a caminar aun tomadas de la mano.

"Ustedes dos, ¿A dónde creen que van?" se escucho la voz de Kotori.

"¿Y que hacen tomadas de mas manos?" dijo Honoka en tono de burla, Nico y Maki soltaron sus manos inmediatamente, habían olvidado que estaban tomadas de la mano.

"El..el momento lo amerito" dijo Maki, mas que roja.

"No me digas que ustedes dos…" estaba diciendo Kotori pero Nico y Maki la interrumpieron.

"¡No!".

"Bueno yo pensé que…"

"Muchas gracias" interrumpió Honoka a la peligris haciendo una reverencia, la pelirroja y Nico la miraron sorprendidas.

"N..No agradezcas idiota".

"Es que si no fuera por ustedes no me habría enterado de la decisión que ha tomado Kotori-chan" decía muy sonriente Honoka mientras abrazaba a Kotori por atrás.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntó Nico confundida, Maki ya tenía una sospecha de que se trataba así que sonrió orgullosa mirando a Kotori.

"Hace un tiempo Honoka y yo planeamos convertirnos en madres, habíamos tomado la decisión de que yo me embarazaría, pero me sentía aterrada, pero ya estoy lista para convertir a Honoka-chan en la madre o padre no se, pero quiero que el bebe sea nuestro" termino por decir Kotori depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de Honoka.

"Kotoriiiiiii" Nico corrió a abrazar a la peligris "No puedo creerlo" miro a Kotori, ambas estaban sonriendo con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos "Te felicito".

"Yo ya lo sabia" Maki se cruzo de brazos sonriendo con victoria.

"¿Ah si?" se acerco Honoka a la pelirroja.

"Kotori me lo dijo cuando llego llorando a mi casa" miro a Honoka algo seria.

"Maki-chan seré madre" abrazo fuerte a Maki esta se trato de zafar pero al final se rindió y correspondió el abrazo.

"Estoy segura que serás la mamá mas divertida del mundo Honoka, felicidades" le decía Maki sacándole una sonrisa a las 3 restantes.

"Bueno Honoka, será extraño llegar a casa y que no estés insistiéndome por comida" sonrió Nico algo apenada mientras se acercaba a Maki "Espero de todo corazón que cuando tengas problemas con Kotori te vayas con tus padres, vaya que eres un dolor de cabeza" todas rieron al comentario de Nico.

"Extrañare tu comida" hizo un puchero.

"Cuando lleguemos a casa te cocinaré tu platillo favorito Honoka-chan" le hablo la peligris.

"Entonces vamos" Honoka tomo la mano de Kotori comenzando a correr.

"Hono..ka-chan espera!" le decía Kotori "Tenemos que despedirnos de las chicas".

"Adiós Maki-chan, Adiós Nico-chan" les grito Honoka despidiéndose con la mano.

Nico y Maki solo miraron como poco a poco desaparecían.

"Honoka nunca cambia" suspiro Maki con una sonrisa media.

"Me sorprende mucho la decisión de Kotori" Nico miro de reojo a Maki que aun miraba por donde se fueron sus amiga "¿Qué pasa?".

"Nada" suspiro "Es solo que me alegro por ellas, vi muy mal a Kotori y ahora el brillo en sus ojos volvió".

"Me pasa lo mismo, pero ¿Y ahora que?" preguntó Nico ganándose una mirada confundida de la pelirroja.

"Volveré a casa".

"Si… tienes razón" dijo Nico con decepción ya que se preguntaba que pasara ahora con Maki, se reencontraron por sus amigas, pero ya que se reconciliaron no sabia que pasara.

 **LA VERDAD NO SE ME OCURRIO QUE HACER EN LA PARTE DE UMI POR ESO FUE COMO 'YA QUE NO LA ATIENDA' Y LA PARTE NICOMAKI AL FINAL DEL CAP QUERIA METERLE MAS DRAMA, PERO SI LE PONIA MAS DRAMA MIS PLANES PARA EL OTRO CAPITULO CAMBIARIAN :c**

 **AVISO: EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SERA MUY CURSI, Y QUIZA TENDRA LEMON, QUIZÁ, NADA ES SEGURO.**

 **EN FIN QUE TENGAN LINDOS Y CALUROSOS DIAS DE ENERO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACION. QUIZAS EL MARTES PUBLIQUE UN CAP DE MI OTRO FIC :3 NOS BELMONT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorpresaaaaaaaaaa kiuuuu? :33333333**

 **Espero que esten bien y nuevamente perdon por la demora -.- como ya saben he estado trabajando pero ahora estoy unos días de vacaciones en un pequeño pueblo al sur de chile, hace mucho calor D: y aqui no hay una conexion a internet decente como para subir algo ;-;**

 **En fin espero que disfruten el capitulo y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion queeee sera yo creo que la proxima semana porque es capitulo 7 ya esta listo nenes 7v7 siiii! Paula se esta adelantando ah fskdhfsa le agregare un par de cosas y cambiare algunos detalles**

 **por lo prontoooo necesito algo de ayudan diganme que quieren que pase luego de este capitulo, toda idea que me den las tratare de ordenar en una y todos seremos felices (?**

 **Yo creo que es una buena idea... mi otro Fic esta temporalmente pausado :c hasta que termine este fic que nos quedan cerca d capitulos, bastante largo comparado con Kataomoi xD**

 **en fin disfruten la lectura y nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion.**

 **Love Live no es mio ;-;**

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde que Honoka y Kotori se reconciliaron, dos semanas también en la que Nico y Maki no se han hablado, los días volvían a pasar lentamente para la pelinegra, ya que cuando se reencontró con ella, Maki ha vuelto a estar en cada rincón su mente, era muy frustrante no tener agallas de llamarla, por otro lado con esos encuentros con Maki lo que creyó sentir por Yori, no era mas que una llamada de atención a su amabilidad, eso es todo, Maki sigue siendo la única en su corazón.

"Y es por eso que creo que se vería mejor un sillón rojo en el departamento" terminaba de decir Yori, Nico seguía en su mundo mirando su plato de comida "¿Nico-chan?".

"¿Eh?" volvía a la tierra mirando a Yori "Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?".

"Nada" el castaño sonrió con algo de ironía "Veo que Nishikino-san esta en tu mente".

"¿Cómo sabes que…?" Nico lo miro sorprendida y levemente sonrojada a la vez.

"Es porque desde que re viste con ella tienes lapsos que estas en la luna, no hay que ser muy inteligente para saber que piensas en ella" soltó una pequeña carcajada.

"¿Soy muy obvia?" Yori asintió metiendo un poco de carne en su boca "Lo siento es que no hemos hablado desde que Honoka y Kotori volvieron, me tiene algo preocupada".

"¿Por qué no me das la oportunidad de ayudarte a olvidar a Nishikino-san?".

"¡¿Qué?!" pregunto Nico fuerte poniéndose de pie por tal impresión.

"Nico-chan, me gustas, y se que tu sientes algo por mi, puede que sientas una mínima cosa pero yo te ayudare a dejar de lado tu dolor, y que lo que sientes por mi crezca" trato de tomar la mano de Nico pero esta la alejó.

"Te equivocas" bajo su mirada "Yo no siento nada por ti, absolutamente nada" dijo susurrando.

"¿Segura?" le pregunto suavemente mientras se acercaba a ella "Di que no si quieres que me detenga".

"..No" Nico se alejo dando un par de pasos al costado "Lo siento Yori, no puedo, adiós" hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue corriendo del departamento del castaño.

Para Nico la confesión de Yori le vino por sorpresa, en parte se alegraba de que Yori sea valiente, pero por otra parte sentía lastima por el, ya que ella no era capas de corresponder sus sentimientos.

* * *

Ya han paso 3 semanas de la ultima vez que Maki vio a Nico, la extrañaba, pero no era capas de buscarla porque le aterraba la idea de volver a sentir cosas por ella. Por otra parte algo en Maki estaba cambiando, se sentía mareada de vez en cuando, y unas ganas de vomitar tremendas al momento de oler cualquier cosa, haciendo mal su trabajo ya que veía sangre y vomitaba, antes no le pasaba eso, pero tampoco sabia lo que le pasaba.

"Maki-chan, te quiero agradecer todo lo que hiciste por mi y Honoka-chan" Kotori se encontraba en el departamento de Maki tomando te.

"No es necesario, son mis amigas, lo volvería hacer si es necesario".

"Lo se, y gracias, así que te veo el sábado a las 10 en el bar de siempre" sonrió solo como ella sabe hacerlo.

"Esta bien, no tengo nada que hacer, así que si estaré ahí" Maki se encogió de hombros, Kotori se levanto y la abrazó.

"Genial entonces te veo ahí" Kotori la soltó y salió del departamento de Maki, ella soltó un suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrar.

"¿Qué estará planeando Kotori?"

* * *

Ya esa sábado, Maki se encontraba vestida algo casual pero no dejaba su estilo de lado, parecía una especie de chica tomboy, ya que llevaba una polera azul ajustada a su cuerpo, un poleron color negro, lo estaba usando abierto, y unos pantalones negros también con unas converse azul, combinaba muy bien esa mezcla en ella.

Estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo solo un refresco, esperando a Kotori.

"¿Maki-chan?" Maki se volteo a ver y era Nico que vestía un vestido negro con algunos diseños en la tela del mismo color, llevaba su pelo amarrada a una cola alta.

"¿Qué haces aquí Nico-chan?" Maki trataba de no quedarse pegada mirando a Nico, ya que sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería la baba, así que desvió su mirada de ella.

"Honoka me citó ¿Puedo?" pregunto refiriéndose si puede sentarse a su lado.

"Claro que puedes" Maki sonrió levemente "A mi me citó Kotori, pero aun no llega, ya serán las 10:15" dijo mirando su celular.

"Y Honoka tampoco aun no llega, pero jamás nombro que vendríamos con Kotori" se miraron un momento y soltaron un suspiro.

"Esas malditas…" dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, se rieron al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido.

"Ya que estamos aquí… ¿Por qué no bebemos algo?" proponía Maki, Nico dudo un momento pero termino aceptando.

"Esta bien, pero sentémonos en una mesa, estas sillas de las barras son muy altas y no me acomodan" Nico hizo un puchero ganandose una risa tierna de parte de Maki.

"Esta bien, enana" se levanto y ambas de sentaron en una mesa apartada del bullicio.

"Y bien, cuéntale a Nico Nii como han sido estos días en los que te has olvidado de ella" una mesera se les acercó y ordenaron una jarra de cerveza.

"Tonta, no me he olvidado de ti, solo es que no he tenido tiempo" se encogió de hombros.

"¡Mientes!" soltó Nico riendo "Yo se que te has olvidado de mi".

"Jamás lo he hecho, la verdad estaba esperando que tu me buscaras" Maki suspiro apoyando su mentón en sus manos, Nico la quedo mirando algo apenada "¿Qué pasa?".

"Yo esperaba lo mismo, Maki-chan" bajo un poco su mirada.

"Nico-chan…" susurró Maki reprimiendo sus ganas de tomar la mano de Nico.

"Maki-chan… Cometí el error de no buscarte hace dos años cuando te fuiste, y ahora creo que estoy cometiendo un error al encontrarte" Nico apretó la jarra de cerveza que tenía en la mano creyendo que así sus ganas de llorar se irían.

"¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando me fui?" Maki estaba atenta a cada palabra y movimiento de Nico.

"Porque creí que me odiabas y no querías verme más".

FLASH BACK

''Gracias por firmar'' decía Maki guardando los papeles que firme en su portafolio ''lástima que esto no pudo durar como lo planeamos, pero… gracias por todo Nico-chan''

Nico estaba sentada en el sillón mirando al piso, no podía creer que ella este tan tranquila después de que… se acababan de divorciar. Nico sintió la puerta de salida abrirse rápidamente miro a la puerta Notando que Maki estaba saliendo lento y despacio, como si no quisiera despertar a alguien.

''Maki'' Nico se levanto de donde estaba y me acercó a ella, muy cerca.

''¿Qué pasa Nico?'' Soltó un suspiro cansado pero mirando fijamente a los ojos a Nico.

Fue en ese momento que la cabeza de Nico jugo una mala pasada, no quería que se despidieran así, porque después de esto, Nico dudaba que la vuelva a ver…

Nico tomo con suavidad su cuello y la acerco lentamente, ella miro sorprendida pero no se alejó, Maki la está entendiendo… La tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración chocar con su rostro, era agitada, como si estuviera nerviosa, Nico solo cerró sus ojos y por última vez, tocó sus labios, sus sabrosos, suaves y rosados labios, besándose como no lo hacían en meses… Es hora de despedirse, la pelinegra se separo suave de aquel beso y como último recuerdo le dejo un pequeño beso en su mejilla y la abrazó fuerte.

''Cuídate'' le susurró en su oído y la soltó, ella la miro apenada, unos segundos sin decir nada, pero sus violetas no se despegaban de los carmín de Nico.

''Adiós Nico-chan'' sonrió por última vez y cerró la puerta tras de sí…

Maki se dio cuenta que cerró la puerta, estuvo apunto de golpear la puerta de nuevo.

"No Maki, no" se regañaba mentalmente acariciando la manilla de la puerta.

Ese ultimo beso la marco, era un beso donde las emociones y el amor se desbordaban, un beso que hizo dudar mucho a Maki, volvía esa duda de irse o no, pero ya todo estaba hecho, estaban los papeles firmados, no había vuelta atrás.

Suspiro limpiando una lagrima que salía de sus ojos y comenzó su camino, unos pasos más y escuchó sollozos provenientes del departamento donde estaba. Eso le rompió el corazón, tanto así que también comenzó a llorar, llevo sus manos a su boca para evitar que salgan sonidos de sus sollozos y salió corriendo del edificio, dejando a Nico sola en el departamento.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Y eso paso Nico-chan, estuve cerca de año y medio arrepintiéndome, ese ultimo beso fue muy impactante para mi, tanto así que no quería que acabara" Maki miraba a los ojos de Nico o trabaja que la pelinegra tenía su mirada clavada en si vaso.

"¿Por qué te pones a recordar cosas tristes a esta hora? ¿No hay que estar un poco ebria para eso?" preguntó Nico.

"Recuerda tu algo genial" la pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

"Mmmm…"

FLASH BACK

Nico caminaba a su hogar donde esperaba que Maki ya estuviera ahí, tenía muchas ganas de tener un lindo momento con ella, llevaban apenas 4 días viviendo juntas, sacó su teléfono y le marco.

-Hola Nico-chan -respondió Maki.

"¿Cómo está la Tsundere más linda del mundo?".

-¿Me llamas para decirme Tsundere a mi?-.

"Si" soltó una risa "¿Dónde estas cariño?".

-Ehhh… com..comprando algo de comer.. ¿Y tú? -respondió nerviosa.

"Afuera de casa, espérame tantito" dejo de lado el teléfono para buscar sus llaves hasta que las encontró y abrió la puerta.

-Nico-chan espérame en la habitación llegaré en unos minutos!-.

"¿Eh? No, me daré un baño" respondía entrando a su habitación y sacando sus ropas.

"Que me esperes en la habitación Nico-chan por favor!-.

"¿Y si te espero en la ducha y cuando llegues te bañas conmigo?" le hablaba Nico en tono seductor mientras caminaba al baño.

-Que ya voy llegando, joder, tengo ganas, ¿Podrías ir a la habitación? -Maki estaba al borde del colapso.

"¿Estas sonando muy nerviosa?¿porqu…" Nico abría la puerta del baño pero no pido terminar de hacerlo ya que Maki le arrojó su teléfono a la cara.

"¡Me da vergüenza que sepas que estoy en el baño!" Maki se encontraba sentada en la taza mirando a Nico enojada.

"¿Y que estás haciendo?" preguntaba Nico asomando su cabeza al baño.

"Popo…" dijo Maki desviando su mirada de la pelinegra.

"Que no se te olvide tirar la cadena y lavarte las manos" Nico entraba rápidamente al baño y le robaba un beso en los labios a Maki, esta la miro enojada y sonrojada a la vez.

"¡Vete ya que ya termine! ¿O acaso quieres limpiarme el trasero?" ya fastidiada Maki comenzó a alzar su tono de voz.

"Te amo pero no tanto" Nico aguantaba su risa y salía del baño cerrando la puerta "Por cierto, lindas piernas amorcito".

"¡Cállate!" grito Maki y Nico comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Jaja jaja llevábamos apenas unos días de vivir juntas" Nico se encontraba riendo a carcajadas como aquella vez, Maki solo la miraba enojada y sonrojada a la vez.

"¡Esta bien! ¿Quieres recordar cosas vergonzosas? ¡Bien!... Recuerdas cuando…

FLASH BACK

"Nico-chan… ¿podrías callarte? Tengo examen mañana" Maki se encontraba en su escritorio mirando sus apuntes, Nico se encontraba sentada en uno de los extremos del escritorio tentando a Maki.

"Vamos cariño, admite que también quieres" decía Nico en tono seductor.

"Lo siento Nico-chan hoy no" decía Maki mirando sus apuntes.

Nico hizo un puchero y le quito los apuntes a Maki y se sentó en sus piernas rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

"¿Me estas rechazando?" Nico fingió dolor en su voz.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo papá cuando acepto que vivieras aquí con nosotros?" la pelirroja llevo sus manos a su espalda para evitar tocar a Nico.

"Que cuando debas estudiar te deje tranquila" decía Nico comenzando a besar los labios de Maki pero esta se separo y miro a Nico desafiante.

"¡Papá! ¡Nico-chan no me deja estudiar!" gritaba Maki mirando aun a Nico.

"¿Tu crees que el vendrá?".

"Espera…" Maki miro la puerta de la habitación "3…2…1…".

"¡Nico-chan!" la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un pelirrojo en pijama.

"¡Señor Nishikino!" dijo asustada y se bajo de las piernas de Maki.

"Te he dicho que me digas papá" le sonrió dulcemente pero su rostro cambio a uno levemente enojado "Cuando te viniste a vivir aquí quedamos en que debes dejar a Maki-chan tranquila" Maki miraba con burla la escena.

"Yo le advertí, pero no me hizo caso, por eso me vi obligada a llamarte" dijo Maki inocente.

"Papá, bueno…Y..yo noté que Maki estaba algo estresada y llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando y…"

"Eso es mentira, apenas ahora saque mis apuntes, pase la tarde ayudándote a estudiar a ti" reclamaba Maki con un rostro juguetón.

"Nico-chan… ven vamos" el señor Nishikino le ofrecía amablemente su mano.

"¿A.. a donde papá?" preguntaba temerosa Nico tomando la mano del pelirrojo.

"A la habitación de invitados, hoy dormirás ahí" decía Firme el señor, Maki se largo a reír.

"Te veo mañana cariño" le decía Maki a Nico en tono juguetón.

"Pe..pero…".

"Sin peros, nos vamos de aquí".

"Si señor" Nico bajo la cabeza resignada dejándose guiar por su suegro.

FIN FLASH BACK

Nico miraba su vaso enojada y sonrojada a la vez.

"No se para que me llevo a esa habitación si llegaste a media noche donde estaba y bueno paso… eso…".

"Pero estudie antes de ir contigo" se reía un poco Maki.

"Eres una nerd que rechaza a su novia por estudiar, idiota" susurro Nico desviando su mirada.

"Créeme que contigo ahí era muy difícil estudiar".

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Nico dejando de lado su vergüenza.

"Porque eres tan adorable que hasta el día de hoy me dan ganas de abrazarte y apretarte y muchas cosas más" decía Maki levemente sonrojada jugando con su mechón de cabello.

"¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?" Nico trataba de molestar a Maki.

"Bien" Maki se puso de pie y fue rápidamente a abrazar a Nico, esta estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo corresponder, no creía que Maki sería capaz de hacerlo, la pelirroja se separo de Nico y la miro con su cara toda roja "Sigues siendo igual de abrazable y apretable" dicho eso se sentó en la silla que estaba junto a Nico.

"Maki yo…"Nico trataba de decir pero Maki la interrumpió.

"Nico-chan dime… ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte para mi corazón se tranquilice?".

"Yo… yo… ¿Recuerdas cuando me propusiste matrimonio?" Nico desviaba el tema, aun no se sentía preparada.

"Cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones con mi familia a la playa, unos meses antes de mis 20" decía Malo algo decepcionada, quería escuchar a Nico decir algo luego de lo que dijo la pelirroja.

FLASH BACK.

Maki y Nico caminaban por la orilla de la playa, se estaba poniendo el sol haciendo que la vista fuera hermosa. Maki caminaba con sus manos en los bolsillos y Nico caminaba delante de ella bailando un poco y corriendo de las olas de vez en cuando.

"¿Lo has pasado bien" preguntó Maki mientras sonreía mirando feliz a su pelinegra.

"¡De maravilla Maki-chan!" Nico abrazo a su novia muy fuerte, tanto así que ambas cayeron al piso, Nico sobre Maki.

"¡O..ye! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que estamos en el suelo?" Maki estaba sonrojada ya que a pesar de todo la pelinegra no dejo de abrazarla.

"Quiero estar así un momento" Nico abrazaba por el cuello a Maki poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Esta bien Nico-chan" Maki se dejo llevar por la cercanía y beso su cabeza rodeando el pequeño cuerpo sobre ella con sus brazos.

"Maki-chan algo me esta molestando" se quejaba Nico moviendo levemente su cuerpo.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Maki la miro confundida, Nico no le respondió y empezó a buscar lo que le molestaba rozando las piernas de la pelirroja haciendo que se sonrojara.

"Nico-chan ¡Estamos en la playa, si quieres en casa, pero aquí no!" decía Maki sonrojada.

"¿Eeeh? ¿De que hablas yo solo estoy buscando lo que me moles…" Nico saco del bolsillo de Maki una pequeña caja de terciopelo color morada "Maki-chan…¿Qué es esto?".

"Es para…" Maki tragó saliva mirando a Nico "Es para… ¡Mamá! Si mamá, pronto será su cumpleaños.

Nico abrió la cajita encontrándose con un anillo plateado con un diamante roja en el centro, con las letra grabas una a cada costado del diamante. Simplemente hermoso.

"¿Y porque tiene las letra grabadas?" Nico comenzaba a sospechar, se sentía emocionada porque sospechaba que ese anillo es para ella, pero desilusionada por otra parte porque le creía un poco el hecho de que fuera para su suegra.

"Nishikino Maki obviamente" decía Maki sonrojada mirando a cualquier lado menos a Nico.

"Oh.. esta bien, es hermoso Maki de seguro le gustara" Nico le entro la caja a Maki y esta se puso de pie ya que seguía en el piso.

'lo dijo en un tono triste, ojala se haya tragado que es para mamá' pensaba Maki notando que su pelinegra comenzaba nuevamente a comer por la orilla de la playa, pero esta vez en dirección a casa.

"Nico-chan ¿Ya nos vamos a casa?" Maki corrió para alcanzar a Nico poniéndose a su lado.

"Si, me ha dado algo de sueño" la pelinegra fingió un bostezo, Maki se volvió a quedar atrás.

"¡Nico-chan!" la nombrada se giró llevándose una gran sorpresa.

La pelirroja estaba con una rodilla apoyada en la arena, alzando la caja con el anillo con sus dos manos hacia Nico. Maki estaba rojísima hasta las orejas, y peleaba consigo misma para mantener la mirada en los ojos de la pelinegra.

"Maki-chan…" susurró la pelinegra llevándose su mano a su boca impresionada.

"Te mentí cuando dije que es un regalo para mamá, l obviamente es de Nico y Maki" suspiro pesadamente para dar el golpe final "¡Nico-chan! ¡¿Te casarías conmigo?!" grito Maki llamando la atención de las pocas personas que pasaban cerca de ellas.

"¡Di que si" gritaba una de las personas.

"Aw, yuri en vivo".

"¡Nico-chan no te arrepentirás en decir que si!" ambas miraron de donde provenían esas voces, se encontraban Mamá Maki y Mamá Nico mirando la escena.

"¿Y bien?" preguntaba Maki ansiosa con una sonrisa.

"Si… ¡Si!...¡SI!" exclamaba Nico tirándose a los brazos de su pelirroja, ahora prometida, quien la recibió son los brazos abierto tirándose en la arena.

"Te amo…" le decía Maki mirándola a los ojos, se veían emocionadas, ambas estaban apunto de derramar pequeñas lagrimas.

"Yo te amo más" Maki iba a reclamar eso pero Nico sello sus labios con los suyos.

Los aplausos no se dejaron esperar por parte de las personas, pero las más emocionadas eran sus madres, quienes veían orgullosas la escena.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto como llegó mamá ahí" Nico se cruzo de brazos tratando de recordar.

"Yo la llamé para que estuviera presente en ese importante momento".

Había un recuerdo que ambas tenían muy presentes, pero ninguna quería mencionarlo.

FLASH BACK.

"¡¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás tendida en esa cama?!" Maki llegaba de la Universidad, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación mirando a Nico.

"¡¿Cuándo comenzarás a entenderme?!" Nico tenía una mirada fría.

"¡¿Sabes algo?! ¡Me duele la espalda! ¡Llevo 2 meses durmiendo en el sillón porque señorita perfecta esta muy deprimida para compartir la cama con alguien más!" Maki tomaba una mochila furiosa.

"¡¿Y que hay de mi?! ¡¿ Crees que yo solo estoy aquí durmiendo?! ¡Lo estoy pasando muy mal Maki y tu no ayudas en nada!" Nico seguía con la mirada a Maki.

"Oh bueno… ¡Entonces si no te ayudo en nada me iré de aquí!" gritaba Maki y comenzó a echar ropa a la mochila que había tomado anteriormente.

"¡Vete si quieres! ¡No te necesito!" Nico se cruzaba de brazos desviando su mirada de Maki.

"¿Estas segura Yazawa Nico? ¿No me necesitas?" Maki camino donde Nico, la pelirroja estaba apunto de romperse.

"Estoy segura…" suspiro "Vete..".

"Luego no te arrepientas…" Maki se sapo su anillo de casada y lo dejo en el velador al lado de la cama donde estaba Nico y se marcho.

.

.

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde que Maki vive con sus padres nuevamente, dos semanas en que los días se volvieron eternos, y las noches se volvieron solitarias, Maki seguía durmiendo en el lado de cama donde dormía con Nico, y la mayor cada noche se quedaba mirando en lugar vacío de Maki.

Ahora Maki se encontraba en el bar de siempre junto a Kotori y Honoka, estaban sentadas en la barra bebiendo, Maki como cada ocasión últimamente bebía wisky, sin control alguno.

"Ella termino por correrme, aun que el irme de casa para mi se volvió una opción, llevo medio año extrañándola, la extrañaba a pesar de que ella estuviera ahí, Nico-chan cambió, y yo ya perdí la esperanza de que todo vuelva a estar bien" decía Maki entre lagrimas, las secó y bebió el contenido de su vaso.

"¿Qué se te pasa por la mente ahora Maki-chan?" preguntaba Kotori mirando preocupada a su amiga.

"El divorcio…" dijo con un hilo de voz, sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendida, pero no supieron que decir al respecto, solo atinaron a consolarla.

.

.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba Nico mirando fríamente a la pelirroja quien se sentaba en el sillón son mirarla.

"Nico… yo… quiero el divorcio" soltaba Maki esa bomba de agua congelada para Nico.

"¡¿Qué?!... ¡Maki no! ¡Dime que estas de broma!" Nico samureaba a la pelirroja por los hombros, esta solo frunció en ceño y la empujo.

"¡No! ¡No estoy de bromas, quiero el divorcio! Esto ya no funcionara más, tu mataste nuestro matrimonio" Maki le gritaba Nico mirándola furiosa, por otro lado Nico la miraba con miedo… pena.

"Maki yo..".

"Nico ya no hay nada más que decir…" decía firme la pelirroja acercándose a la puerta "Empezaré con los tramites mañana" sin decir nada más se largo del departamento.

FIN FLASH BACK.

"Sabes… a pesar de que aun estoy dolida contigo un poco me siento bien contigo Nico-chan" Maki le sonreía a Nico, ambas ya estaban bastante ebrias.

"Yo a pesar de todo aun te amo jaja" Nico reía nerviosa.

"Y yo siento que mi corazón parece no se que cosa ya que no se queda tranquilo" ambas comenzaron a reír.

"Señoritas, les tengo que pedir que se retiren, el bar ya está cerrando" el guardia les decía y ambas chicas miraron a su alrededor notando que aun quedaban unas cuantas personas en el local.

"Guardia-san… ¿A que no adivina quien hace que este corazón palpite?" Maki estaba fuera de lugar.

"Etto… no señorita no se me ocurre…" el guardia se comenzaba a sentir incomodo.

"Mire esa dulzura de ojos rojos y vestido negro…" el guardia obedeció "¿No es ella la chica más linda de la noche?" el guardia se sonrojo un poco soltando una risa nerviosa.

"Lo es señorita y si me permite decirlo… Ustedes harían una muy linda pareja..." Nico, quien se le estaba pasando los efectos del alcohol de apoco se sonrojo ante el comentario "Pero de verdad, deben retirarse".

"Ok… ya entendimos" Maki rió y se acercó a Nico "¿Nos vamos?" como todo un caballero le tendió su mano la cual Nico acepto y la tomo.

"Vamos" salieron del local.

"Te dejaré en tu casa" le decía Maki.

"Pero vámonos caminando, quiero disfrutar más esta noche" aun seguían tomadas de la mano, ninguna quería soltarse.

"Como usted quiera" susurró y comenzaron a caminar a la casa de Nico hablando de diferentes cosas y riendo.

Maki que poco a poco volvía a la normalidad pensaba bien en lo que sentía, aun no llegaba a la conclusión, solo hacía falta una cosa para saberlo, pero tampoco sabia que faltaba.

Llegaron a casa de Nico.

"Y bueno esta es mi casa Maki-chan" se detuvieron justo en frente.

"Conmigo aprendiste a vivir con lujos al perecer" bromeaba Maki.

"Lo pase muy bien esta noche Maki-chan" le sonrió a Maki.

"Yo también me lo pase bien" un silencio cómodo se formó en el ambiente, solo se miraban sonriéndose una a la otra "Bien, es hora de irme a casa" Nico sintió nuevamente ese dolor en el pecho.

"Ve con cuidado".

"Hasta pronto" se despidió Maki y siguió caminando, sintiéndose vacía…

Se giró a ver si Nico-chan se había entrado ya, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al verla aun en la vereda mirándola también.

'Tengo que besarla para aclarar mis sentimientos' pensó Maki y corrió hasta Nico, esta la moraba perpleja, cuando Maki ya estaba frente a ella tomo su rostro con sus dos manos y suavemente comenzó a besarla, lentamente ambas abrieron su boca comenzando una danza sincronizada con sus lenguas, reconociendo lo que alguna vez fue la otra… Maki se separo un poco de Nico por la falta de aire y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Ya llegué a mi conclusión" dijo Maki sin despegar su mirada de los ojos de Nico.

"¿De que conclusión hablas?" Nico llevo sus manos a las mejillas de Maki acariciándolas.

"Que te sigo amando con la misma intensidad de antes" Maki volvió a juntar sus labios con Nico, el beso apasionado que para ambas era el reinicio de una nueva vida… que aun no sabían si era juntas, pero lo que si sabían que harían lo posible por hacer nuevos recuerdos.

* * *

 **PERDON POR OMITIR EL LEMON:(( PERO TENGANLO POR SEGURO QUE HARE UN LEMON PARA USTEDES EN ESTE FIC!**

 **Y UUUY NICOMAKI COME BACK 7v7**

 **NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIR :c**

 **LES DEJARE MAI PERSONAL FACEBOOK PARA QUE HABLEMOS Y NOS CONOZCAMOS HE INTERCAMBIEMOS IDEAS (? EN MI PERFIL ESTARA CUALQUIER COSA NENES.**

 **CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA, RECLAMO A MI MADRE (? NO MENTIRA, TODO ES BIEN RECIVIDO ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola amigossssss espero que esten bien, cuanto fue de que subi el cap anterior? una semana y tanto? volvi despues de lo planeado lo se:c**

 **tengo excusas, como saben estuve de vacaciones y la conexion a internet era como el reverendo cul* por eso no podia subir el capitulo :c pero ya esta aquí!**

 **nos quedan 4 capitulos aproximadamente, para terminar esta historia :c**

 **ATENCION: Capitulo con contenido subido de tono (Lemon).**

 **sin mas, disfruten el capitulo y tratare de actualizar la proxima semana, ya que volvere a trabajar (ooooootra vez) pero ya tengo el capitulo 8 listo, onda llegar y subir, pero quiero arreglarle un par de cosas y era.**

 **nos vemos *-***

* * *

Nico Pov

El sonido de los pájaros más la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana me despertaron, algo desorientada y con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, a de ser por el alcohol de anoche, trate de moverme pero no pude ya que un brazo se encontraba rodeando mi cintura, ¿Habrá sido un sueño lo de anoche? Cerrando mis ojos me voltee para ver de quien era ese brazo, y si, era de ella. Mi amada pelirroja.

Me quede mirándola un momento, ella tenia una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, se veía tan tranquila, tenia unos cuantos mechones desordenados en su rostro, los cuales arregle ya que, necesitaba ver completamente su hermosa cara.

Ella frunció levemente su ceño moviendo su cabeza un poco, lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, los cuales al terminar de abrirse me miraron, Maki-chan sonrió y llevo su mano a mi mejilla.

"Estaba soñando contigo, pero al final despertaba sola, y ahora que abro los ojos te encuentro a ti, conmigo" me decía con una voz adormilada, yo lleve mi mano sobre la de ella en mi mejilla.

"Que linda forma de decir buenos días" solté una pequeña risa y ella se acercó a mi dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Buenos días…" me susurró sobre mis labios.

"Extrañaba despertar así contigo" le dije y te abrace ella me correspondió de inmediato.

"Entonces quedémonos así más tiempo".

Y así fue, nos quedamos juntas el resto de la mañana, dormimos un rato nuevamente, abrazadas, no tenía intenciones de soltarla, y ella tampoco quería soltarme, lo intuí porque cada vez que me movía Maki me aferraba más a ella.

Despertamos y nos fuimos a desayunar ya que Maki se sentía algo mareada, debe de ser por fatiga, así que preparamos juntas el desayuno, era chistoso ver que Maki solo sabía preparar café aun.

"Jo jo creo que Santa-san no te traerá ningún otro regalo si no aprendes a cocinar" me reía yo de ella que estaba tratando de hacer un omelette.

"Muy graciosa, ya no soy una niña para creer en esas cosas" me miraba un poco enojada "Esto es imposible" tomo la sartén y tiro el omelette a la basura.

"Maki, hasta donde yo se mientras estábamos casadas seguías creyendo en él" le quite la sartén y comencé yo misma a preparar todo.

"Bueno…" se llevo el dedo a la barbilla pensando "Mamá me lo dijo la navidad pasada. Me dijo que ya tengo edad suficiente para saber la verdad, no fue tan difícil enterarse de ello, ya lo suponía".

"Esto ya esta listo Maki-chan" le acerqué la sartén "Mira que rico huele" ella pareció hacer lo que dije por un momento su rostro era como si estuviera disfrutando el olor, pero luego se puso pálida llevando sus dos manos a su boca y corrió al baño.

"¿Maki…-chan?" miraba perpleja por donde se fue Maki ¿Qué se habrá paso? Preocupada fui y golpee la puerta un par de veces "¿Maki-chan estás bien?".

"Si si, dame un momento por favor…" sentí que jalo la cadena y abrió la llave del lavamanos, luego de eso salió del baño con una mirada avergonzada.

"¿Estas bien?".

"Ya me siento mejor" me sonrió "Vamos a desayunar" asentí y tomo mi mano llevándome a la cocina.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, yo miraba a Maki mientras comía, ella comía su omelette con muchas ganas, como si no hubiera comido en días, sus ojos brillaban ¿Qué le pasara a este Tomate?.

"¿Qué miras tanto?" me pregunto tomando café.

"Es solo que… hace un rato vomitaste y ahora comes como si no hubiera un mañana"

"Ahora que lo pienso si es raro" miro con duda sus manos "Pero que se le puede hacer, supongo que debo tener algo en el estomago".

"Puede ser.." dije no muy convencida ella iba a decir algo pero su teléfono sonó y corrió a contestar.

"¿Diga? ¿Papá?... No, no estoy en casa… ¿Ir al parque?... Si suena estupendo…¿Puedo llevar a alguien?" me miró de reojo y luego frunció el ceño "No, no es Keita… Cuando estemos allá veras de quien se trata… Claro te veo allá" colgó y se volvió a sentar en la mesa para terminar su desayuno, yo solo la mire esperando a que hable "¿Quieres ir al parque con Papá y Mamá?".

"Lo siento, tengo que ir a ver a mamá, ha estado enferma últimamente" dije algo decepcionada.

"Esta bien, no importa" me sonrió.

"Tenemos que hablar de una cosa Maki-chan" ella me miro un momento confundida y yo procedí a hablar "Se supone que hemos vuelto, ¿No?" ella asintió "Pero tu aun no dejas a tu novio, prefiero que no le cuentes nada a tus padres mientras no sea oficial…".

"Mmm… Tienes razón, dejaré a Keita lo antes posible, pero esta semana no lo veré ya que tiene un viaje de apoyo a un hospital de no se que, tu sabes que yo voy de frente, le diré todo a la cara, pero definitivamente lo dejaré para estar contigo" me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla.

"Vayamos lento…" le dije "Quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez…".

"Como tu quieras Nico-chan, por ahora me debo ir" se puso su poleron y se acerco a mi.

"No quiero que te vayas…" le dije haciendo un puchero, ella me sonrió con ternura y beso mi puchero.

"¿Te parece vernos mañana? Te vas a quedar contigo a mi departamento. En la mañana tengo que ir al hospital por el tema de que aun sigo con mis practicas, y en la tarde iré a la universidad a ver tema de la graduación que será en un par de meses, me desocuparé cerca de las 7".

"Me parece bien" tome su mano y con esta la jale un poco hacia mi levantándome para capturar sus labios con los míos.

"Moou Nico-chan si te pones así no me iré nunca" me abrazo fuerte apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

"Nadie te esta echando" bese su mejilla.

"Pero debo irme" se separo un poco de mi y junto sus labios con los míos comenzando a besarnos suavemente, solo como nosotras sabemos hacerlo… Ella mordió mi labio separándome de mi para luego soltarlo y volver a besarme lentamente.

"Vete ya, dejarás esperando a tus padres y yo a mi madre" reía mientras separaba unos milímetros mis labios con los de ella.

"¿Pueden esperar un poco más?" me dijo en tono seductor y yo la comprendí de inmediato.

"No creo que se molesten si llegas un rato tarde" amarre su cuello con mis brazos capturando sus labios nuevamente.

Nico Pov end

Maki abrazaba a Nico por cintura mientras esta la abrazaba por el cuello haciendo que sus cuerpos de pegasen. Maki pidió el paso de su lengua que Nico concedió sin dudarlo comenzando una batalla por quien dominaba el beso.

Maki deslizaba fuera del torso de Nico su polera, lenta y delicadamente, ya la polera de Nico estando fuera Maki tomo a la mas pequeña desde los glúteos y la sentó en un mueble de la cocina.

"Maki-chan esta algo atrevida" susurró Nico en el odio de la más alta mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja de esta.

"No hables" nuevamente beso a Nico, esta vez lo hacia de una manera desesperada.

Maki se aventuró a masajear los pechos de la pelinegra, haciendo que esta soltará leves gemidos en los labios de Maki, cosa que encendía mas a la pelirroja que aumentaba sus movimientos en los senos de esta. Luego de unos segundos mas la pelirroja se atrevió a quitar el sostén de Nico dejando totalmente desnudo su torso, cosa que Maki aprovecho y aventuro sus labios a un seno de Nico besando su pezón para luego acariciarlo con su lengua de infinitas formas.

Nico solo gemía mordiendo sus labios, se sentía tan bien lo que hacia Maki que ni ganas de hacer algo quería, la pelinegra solo deseaba disfrutar lo que Maki le estaba dando, que era nada más que placer puro.

Maki ya cansada de no poder saborear completamente a la pelinegra bajo sus besos poco a poco por el estomago de Nico dejando pequeñas marcas de mordiscos en su camino, baja aun mas hasta que sus labios dejaron de sentir piel, Maki abrió los ojos y se encontró con que Nico aun llevaba su shorts puestos.

"¿Puedo quitarlos?" preguntaba tímidamente Maki levantándose para quedar cerca del rostro de Nico.

"¿Desde cuando preguntas?" decía Nico en un susurro con una mirada lujuriosa y su respiración agitada.

"¿Entonces puedo?" la pelinegra asintió.

Maki se agacho para quedar nuevamente a la altura de las piernas de Nico, llevando sus manos al shorts de Nico deslizándolo por sus piernas lentamente dejando sus pantaletas color rojo al aire y una notoria marca de humedad al centro de esta.

La pelirroja trago saliva por tal vista que tenía, si bien la noche anterior lo habían hecho pero no había esta claridad de luz que había ahora, ahora podía ver perfectamente el cuerpo de la pelinegra, cada detalle de ese pequeño cuerpo y cada gesto de ese hermoso rostro.

Maki comenzó a estimular a Nico pasando sus dedos sobre la ropa interior de la pelinegra, podía sentir que tan duro estaba su clítoris, así que comenzó a jugar con el y sus dedos, provocando sonoros gemidos por parte de la pelinegra.

Nico solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por cada movimiento de Maki que para la pelinegra… Eran increíbles.

Maki comenzaba a quitar la ultima prenda que quedaba en el cuerpo de Nico, deslizaba su ropa interior por sus piernas dejando un pequeño rastro de fluidos en las piernas de Nico, ya completamente fuera aquella roja prenda Maki aventuro sus labios a la entrepierna de la pelinegra.

"Ah! Ma..Maki" gemía Nico aferrando sus manos a los hombros de Maki.

"Relájate" Maki tomo la mano de la pelinegra y las reposo en la pierna de Nico entrelazando sus dedos.

Maki apretaba con sus labios aquel clítoris jugando con él, sus labios y su lengua. Luego de eso, Maki, aventuro su lengua dentro de la pelinegra absorbiendo toda su miel, causando que Nico volviera a sacar un sonoro gemido y apretaba la mano de Maki que aun la tomaba.

Maki lamía y lamía lo que estaba a su paso en la entrada de la pelinegra que para Maki… Tenía un sabor inexplicable.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Maki separándose un poco de la entrada de Nico para poder mirarla a la cara.

"…Increíble" Nico con sonreía.

Maki se levanto y empezó a besar los labios de la pelinegra lenta y delicadamente, mientras su mano se aventuraba tocar la mojada parte intima de la pelinegra, Nico gimió pero fue ahogado gracias a los labios y la lengua de Maki quien recorría cada centímetro de la boca de Nico con su lengua. La pelirroja bajo sus besos al cuello de Nico dejando una notoria marca de un mordisco en el hombro de esta. Y aventuro uno de sus dedos dentro de Nico haciendo que esta se aferré a Maki escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Maki deslizaba desde adentro hacia afuera su dedo dentro de Nico, mientras esta solo se aferraba mas al cuello de Maki soltando gemidos en el oído de esta… La mas alta metió el segundo dedo en Nico siendo en total dos dedos que le daban placer a Nico mientras que con su pulgar masajeaba el clítoris de la pelinegra.

Esto a esta por terminar, pensaba Maki ya que sentía que la intimidad de Nico se contraía cada vez más, así que aumento sus movimientos con sus dedos jugando dentro de Nico, metiendo y sacando los dedos de la intimidad.

"¡Maki… Ya… Casi.. AH" la pelinegra daba a anunciar que estaba terminando así que Maki nuevamente bajo sus labios a su entrada absorbiendo cada gota de fluido que salía de la pelinegra que ya había llegado al fin de su orgasmo.

La pelirroja iba a seguir lamiendo la entrada de Nico pero su teléfono sonó interrumpiéndola, se secó los fluidos de Nico que tenía en su boca y de mala gana contesto su celular.

"¿Diga?".

-Maki, ya estamos en el parque esperándote, ¿Ya estas en camino?- era su padre quién la llamaba.

"¿Eh? Si… voy en camino, en 10 minutos estoy allá" y dicho esto cortó la llamaba y miro a Nico quién se estaba poniendo su ropa.

"¿Debes irte no?" Nico miraba a Maki con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero te veré mañana, ¿No?".

"Tenlo por seguro" la pelinegra beso los labios de Maki.

"Hasta mañana entonces" le devolvió el beso a la pelinegra y se puso a emprender camino a la salida hasta que recordó algo "Nico-chan".

"¿Qué sucede?".

"Te amo" Maki le lanzó un beso.

"También yo" Nico le respondió con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Maki le sonrió por ultima vez y salió de casa de la pelinegra.

Al salir de la casa de la pelinegra Maki tuvo la mala suerte de encontrar fuera de la casa a cierta persona que le desagradaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Maki miraba furiosa al castaño, el solo mantenía una sonrisa irónica.

"Buenas tardes, también me da gusto verte".

"Responde" la pelirroja perdía rápido la paciencia cuando se trataba de Yori.

"El olor a sexo llega hasta aquí" Yori tapo su nariz y se puso a reír.

"¿Cómo sabes que…?" Maki lo miro sorprendida.

"Nico-chan es muy gritona" se cruzo de brazos desviando su mirada "Vine a ver a Nico-chan, pero al llegar escuche gemidos, pensé que le estaban haciendo daño a Nico-chan y por lo visto no me equivoque" Yori miro con desprecio a Maki.

"¿Cuándo piensas dejar a Nico-chan en paz, perdedor?".

"Cuando demuestres que vales la pena y no dañarás de nuevo a Nico-chan obviamente".

"Ella y yo volvimos" dijo Maki tratando de no gritarle ya que estaban fuera de casa de Nica.

"¿Ah si? ¿Ya terminaste con Natsu Keita?" miro a Maki con sorpresa fingida.

"Eso no te incumbe, ahora vete de aquí que Nico-chan tiene…"

"Tiene que ir a casa de su madre porque esta enferma, ya lose" la interrumpió Yori.

"¿Te lo dijo ella?".

"Obviamente, si no, no sabría, ayer me lo dijo y me ofrecí para ir a dejarla y ella acepto, ella me ve como su amigo así que tranquilízate un rato".

"¡¿Qué es este escandalo?!" Nico salía de su casa furiosa mirando a las dos personas que estaban fuera.

"Hola, Nico-chan" saludo Yori muy sonriente, Maki al verlo solo rodo un ojos con desprecio.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" preguntaba Nico mirando a Maki.

"Nada, solo que ahora llueven perdedores" respondió rápidamente Maki.

"¿Yori?".

"Nada, solo que ahora llueven lesbianas frustradas".

"¡Tu maldito perdedor!" Maki tomo de la ropa a Yori le iba a dar una bofetada pero Nico hablo.

"Agsh váyanse al diablo peleadores" dicho esto entro a su casa cerrando las cortinas, Maki empujo a Yori.

"Por tu culpa ahora esta enojada" se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado enojada.

"¿Mi culpa? Tu empezaste a atacarme" Yori imitaba el gesto de la pelirroja.

Maki se acercó al timbre de la casa de Nico y lo toco, a los segundos salió la pelinegra aun enojada.

"¿Qué quie…?" fue interrumpida por los labios de Maki que capturaban los suyos.

"Solo quería despedirme" le sonrió a Nico y esta estaba que echaba Humo por la cabeza de lo roja que estaba… Yori solo miraba celoso la escena.

"I..idiota" susurro Nico y Maki la volvió a besar.

"Me voy" dicho esto Yori se fue muy enojado de casa de Nico.

"Adiós" le dijo Maki con su sonrisa muy inocente.

"Eso no se hace Maki-chan" Nico rodeo el cuello de Maki con sus brazos.

"¿Qué cosa?".

"Dejar a tus padres esperándote, tonta" Nico rio y Maki solo la miro algo asustada y vio la hora en su celular y su rostro reflejaba aun mas susto.

"¡Tengo que irme! Adiós, te amo" Maki le dio un ultimo beso a Nico y salió corriendo.

'Genial, lo espante' sonreía Maki muy orgullosa mientras llegaba donde sus padres quienes a penas la vieron la miraron con algo de enojo.

"En 10 minutos estoy allá" la madre de Maki imitaba su voz.

"Si claaaaro" el padre con tono sarcástico abrió su lata de bebida.

"Perdón, tuve un pequeño problema" suspiro y se sentó en la manta que tenían sus padres sobre el pasto, sería un día de picnic.

"¿Keita-kun?" preguntó el pelirrojo.

"No" otro suspiro de la pelirroja "Suzu".

"¿Yori-kun?" volvió a preguntar.

"¿Qué hay con ese chico?" pregunto la mujer de cabellos color vino.

"Nada, es un entrometido".

"Maki ahora que te miro bien…" mamá Maki la miraba de pies a cabeza poniendo los pelos de punta de la pelirroja "Estoy segura que has subido de peso".

"¿Eh?" Maki la miro enojada "¡¿Qué clase de comentario es ese mamá?!".

"Tu madre tiene razón hija, te han crecido los senos" comentaba el pelirrojo.

"¡Per… pervertido!" Maki se cubría "¡¿Cómo eres capaz de mirarle los pechos a tu propia hija?!".

"No lo culpo yo también lo note" decía muy tranquila mamá Nishikino.

"¡Me voy! Tengo los padres mas pervertidos del mundo" Maki se sentía indignada, no porque la miraran, si no porque la trataron de gorda… sin esperar más se puso de pie marchándose a su departamento.

* * *

"¿Has vigilado que mamá se tome todo el medicamento, Cocoa?" Nico llegaba a su viejo departamento donde vivía con su madre y sus hermanos hace muchos años.

"Si, pero Onechan es sólo un resfriado" Cocoa tomaba el abrigo de la recién llegada y lo ponía en un perchero.

"¿Dónde está Kokoro y Kotaro?" Nico miraba a todos lados ya que la sala se encontraba vacía.

"Kokoro-nee esta estudiando en su cuarto y Kotaro-kun esta con sus amigos jugando al balón en el parque" Cocoa se sentaba en el suelo cerca de la estufa mirando la televisión.

"¿Y tu no deberías estar estudiando?".

"Soy igual que tu, algo mas parrandera quizá, el estudio no es lo mío, ya me rendí" soltó un suspiro.

"Cocoa…" Nico miro a su hermana mejor fijamente, esta no dijo nada más y soltó un suspiro "¡Te rechazaron!" dijo Nico de repente riendo y apuntando a su hermana.

"¡¿Qué hay con esa reacción?!".

"¡Te descubrí!" Nico seguía riendo.

"No, no es eso" Cocoa bajo su mirada, Nico dejo de reír de inmediato y toco el hombro de su hermana llamando la atención.

"¿Quieres contarme?" Nico sacaba a flote su lado de hermana mayor y se ponía seria.

"Airi-tan es muy densa y Tsundere para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y de los míos" Cocoa soltó otro suspiro.

"¿Airi-tan?".

"Es que con todas las personas que quiero ocupo el 'chan' pero a ella la quiero de una manera diferente por eso ocupo un honorifico diferente, pero sigue sin darse cuenta".

"Toda una Maki-chan…" dijo Nico sonriendo levemente.

"Creo que si. No se que hacer".

"¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?".

"…No…".

"Díselo, y cuando se lo digas mira su reacción, ahí te darás cuenta, ¿Ella te trata diferente?".

"Creo que si" la menor pensaba en lo que respondía "Se vuelve más Tsundere conmigo, y se sonroja cualquier cosa".

"Sip, definitivamente tenemos a la hermana perdida de Maki-chan" Nico soltó una risa mientras Cocoa la miraba interrogante.

"Tuviste una buena noche al parecer ¿Quién fue? ¿Maki-nee?".

"¿P..porque su..su…supones esas cosas?" Nico estaba nerviosa.

"Generalmente le dirías Nishikino-san, y tienes dos marcas en tu cuello que te delatan".

"¿Tengo marcas?" Nico sacaba su espejo de mano comenzando a buscar esas marcas que efectivamente estaban ahí.

"Tranquila One-chan guardaré en secreto" Cocoa le sonrió con seguridad a tu hermana.

"Deja de hablar y mejor vamos a cocinar algo para que mamá disfrute" le acaricio la cabeza a Cocoa y se levanto yéndose a la cocina.

* * *

Había pasado ya la tarde del domingo muy rápido, Nico ya se había ido a su casa a dormir, tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Maki aun seguía avergonzada del momento que paso con sus padres, pero lo ultimo que pensó antes de dormir fue en aquellos besos de Nico que aun que no negara, los extrañaba.

* * *

Mañana de lunes, Maki se levantaba temprano como de costumbre, pero estaba más animada, la razón: Nico… Se miraba al espejo y se daba cuenta que volvía a sonreír como una quinceañera, se sentía un poco tonta por eso, pero por otra parte era lo mejor que le pasaba desde hace tiempo. Ya quería que fueran las 8 para que Nico llegue al departamento de Maki y estén juntas nuevamente.

La pelirroja llegaba al hospital de su familia, ahí le tocaba hacer practicas que por un pequeño arreglo de la Universidad y su Familia pudo hacer las practicas en su futuro trabajo… Pero la diferencia es que sus mentores no eran sus padres, eran otros doctores de mucho prestigio también.

"Uno se encuentra a muchas personas cuando va a un bar conocido" comentaba la Doctora mientras revisaba algunos expedientes.

"¿De que habla Suzuki-sensei?" Maki miraba de reojo a la doctora mientras anotaba algo en una carpeta "El paciente 6 esta casi recuperado al 100% de su operación, creo que ya le podremos dar el alta en unos 3 días".

"Pienso lo mismo sobre el paciente, pero quiero revisarlo al menos dos veces por día, hay que asegurarse de que esté completamente bien" la Doctora desvió su mirada a Maki muy juguetonamente "Fui con unas amigas a un bar el sábado por la noche, y curiosamente la vi junto a una señorita de cabellos negros" Suzuki se reía de Maki ya que su cara torno con color rojizo.

"Etto…"

"¿Hermana del Doctor Natsu?".

"No ¿Porqué supone eso?" Maki miraba algo confundida a la doctora que seguía revisando papeles.

"Se parecían mucho" en eso llega un enfermero agitado, tanto Maki como la Doctora se pusieron de pie al instante.

"Mamá apunto de dar a luz, ya esta dilatada".

"Preparen la sala de partos de inmediato" ordenaba al enfermero y miro a Maki con una sonrisa de lado "¿Lista para presenciar tu primer parto?".

"No del todo, pero estaré bien" Maki tragaba saliva y comenzaron a caminar al lugar donde se haría el parto.

Ya estando ahí prepararon todo, mientras la madre estaba en la camilla con las piernas abiertas, y el futuro padre estaba al lado de ella tomando su mano mientras que con la otra tenía una videograbadora firmando cada gesto de la madre que hacia gracias al dolor.

"Nishikino-san ¿Puedes mirar que tan dilatada esta la madre?" decía Suzuki mientras ponía sus guantes, Maki tan solo de acercó y miro la intimidad de la futura madre 'Así se ve una… ¡Que horror!' Maki trago nuevamente saliva y se dirigió a la doctora.

"Ya es..esta lista Sensei" dijo Maki nerviosa y puso sus guantes también.

"¡Bien! Comencemos, mira todo lo que yo hago Nishikino-san tienes que aprender" Maki hizo caso agachándose junto a la doctora entre las piernas de la madre "Señorita, puje todo lo que pueda".

"Vamos, amor, tu puedes" animaba el futuro padre a su esposa quien comenzó a pujar.

El bebe salía poco a poco de ese lugar, y poco a poco Maki sentía que algo también saldría de ella en cualquier momento, y eso no será un bebe.

"¡Ultima vez señorita! ¡Yo se que usted puede!" animaba la doctora y la madre hizo caso y en su ultimo intento el bebe salió, una enfermera fue con unas mantas a limpiarlo y se la entrego a sus padres.

"Míralo, es hermoso" decía la madre acariciando las manitas de su bebe.

"Misión cumplida Nishikino-san" la doctora saco sus guantes llevándolos a la basura "Ya podemos irnos" Maki se encontraba parada algo pálida mirando hacia la puerta "¿Nishikino-san?".

"Tengo que salir de aquí" dicho esto Maki salió corriendo de la sala de parto directo al baño y comenzó a vomitar "¡Maldita sea! ¿Porqué todo me da asco?".

* * *

Maki ya estaba en su departamento, eran las 7:30 y tenía que ordenar un poco antes de que llegue Nico… Maki no era una persona desordenada, por lo cual no tenía mucho que ordenar, sólo debía arreglar sus libros y hacer su cama, ya que es resto de las cosas las hizo el día anterior luego de abandonar a sus padres en el parque.

La pelirroja comenzaba a sentir hambre, estaba pensando en si ordenar o no comida, pero pensó mejor las cosas y convencería a Nico para que le preparara algo de comer. El timbre sonó y Maki fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose a una pelinegra con su cabello amarrado a una cola baja, y ropa bastante simple y cómoda, aun así a los ojos de Maki, Nico es hermosa.

"¿Seguirás ahí parada o me dejarás pasar?" preguntaba Nico burlándose de Maki.

"Lo siento, es solo que…. Nada olvídalo" le sonrió y la dejo pasar "Acomódate donde quieras, ya vuelvo".

Maki había olvidado por completo darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, sentía que aun tenía un poco del olor ambiental de la sala de parto, y eso le causaba algo de asco, así que rápidamente entro a bañarse y se cambio de ropa, también se puso algo simple, ya que estaba en su casa y dudaba que saliera de ahí, al menos por esta noche.

* * *

Maki PoV

Ya había terminado de ponerme la ropa, así que seque rápidamente mi cabello y me dirigí donde Nico-chan estaba esperándome, note que hablaba con alguien, por teléfono obviamente, unos poquitos celos llegaron a mi, así que me quede a escuchar un poco.

"Si estoy con ella… Tranquilo, confío en ella… Si te veré mañana… No, Yori, no me gustas… Quedémonos como amigos… Si Yori es lo mejor que podemos hacer…" no aguanté más y me acerque a ella lo más rápido posible quitándole el celular.

"¡Deja de molestar a mi novia, perdedor!" colgué el teléfono soltando un suspiro y se lo entregue.

Pero… ¿Nico-chan es mi novia?.

* * *

 **¿Son o no son novias? jsdfhj que graan dilema.**

 **el lemon no quedo como planeaban, lo se, es que es el primer lemon que escribo lo siento :c**

 **¿que pasará ahora con Tomaki y Nico-nii?**

 **no te pierdas otro capitulo deeeee 'el divorcio' hasta la proxima sdjafhs okno**

 **Que tengan buenos y ultimos dias de vacaciones :c**

 **mi pagina de fb se encuentra en mi perfil, y mi face personal tambien esta en mi perfil sdkfjas asi que ia saben k-bros 7v7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola gente, aquí el capitulo 8 de este dramatico Fic, ahora se viene el graaan problema final que tomara al rededor de tres capitulos en resolverse y faltan solo cuatro para que termine :c**

 **Quisiera mandarle saludos a mi nueva amiga Karly Nishikino , ya nos veremos para ir por unos completos al barrio universitario xD (justamente nuestras universidades quedan cerca xD)**

 **gracias por todos sus comentarios, al parecer les gistó el lemmon 7v7 cochinones.**

 **Tambien quiero mandarle saludos a Belen y a Daniel que han dicho por mi Facebbok lo mucho que les gusta mi historia, muchas gracias a ustedes dos por hacermelo saber.**

 **Este capitulo iba a ser mas largo, pero si era mas largo la cantidad de capitulos que le quedaban para terminar se reducirian, por eso lo hice corto (bueno, no tan corto)**

 **no me maten:c**

 **Love Live no es mio maldita sea! :c**

* * *

Maki Pov

Iba caminando por la calle en dirección al hospital, llevaba ya casi un mes que sentía estos estúpidos mareos y nauseas, que hacían de mi vida diaria una tortura. Apenas llegue le pedí a mi padre que me hiciera unos exámenes, los resultados saldrían en un par de días así que me quede un rato charlando con el, que me hacia preguntas extrañas.

"Así que me dices que sientes nauseas" papá se arreglaba sus gafas y se acomodaba en el silla.

"Si" le respondí simplemente.

"Y mareos".

"También, son unas molestias estas cosas" suspire.

"Iré a buscar a tu madre, ya debió de haber salido de la cirugía" papá se puso de pie y salió de la oficina dejándome sola.

No pasaron ni dos minutos y llego mamá algo alterada, me tomó por los hombros y me sacudió fuertemente, yo la mire molesta, ella me miraba algo molesta también.

"Dime Maki, ¿Te has tomado todos las pastillas anticonceptivas?" decía moviéndome un poco, mi rostro paso confusión.

"Las nuevas si, recuerda que tu me hiciste cambiar de pastillas hace algo más de un mes" ella frunció las su ceño.

"¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales con Keita-kun en el periodo de cambio de pastillas?".

"¿No puedes ser más directa?" le dije con tono sarcástico "Si, me he acostado con él".

"¿Tu periodo?" acerco su rostro al mío amenazantemente.

"Va un par de días atrasado, pero bueno, cosas que pasan, No?" algo dentro de mi me decía que me preocupara.

"¿Te gustaría comer algo en especial ahora?" pensé en que responder a eso.

"Mmm… Takoyaki" sonreí un poco imaginándome a mi comiendo.

"Maki… Hija mía…¡Odias el Takoyaki!" me dijo alterada.

"Ahora que lo pienso mejor, se supone que si lo od… oh no…" miré asustada a mamá y la abracé fuertemente "Mamá… no…" me largué a llorar en el hombro de mamá.

"Tranquila hija que tu padre y yo estamos para ti" mamá me reconfortaba con su abrazo y papá acariciándome la espalda.

"Hija, si es así, al retoño o retoña no le faltars nada, tienes a su padre, y a nosotros" me alentaba papá pero yo no quería un bebe de Keita, siendo que nuestra relación se basa en sexo.

"Nico-chan me odiara" dije entre sollozos.

"¡¿Nico.. que?!" dijeron ambos sorprendidos.

"Nico-chan, me volví a encontrar con ella" mis padres se separaron de mi y me miraron con cara de 'Tienes que contarnos todo'.

Dude unos segundos si contarles o no, pero sus miradas me dicen que no saldré de aquí si no les cuento, ellos fueron los que más se opusieron a mi decisión de divorciarme de Nico-chan.

"Hace un mes Honoka y Kotori tuvieron un gran problema, Kotori se quedo conmigo un par de días, y Honoka se quedó con Nico-chan, Nico me busco para poder solucionar el problema, al principio me sentía nerviosa, solo con el hecho de que vería a Nico, luego de eso arreglamos todo el problema de nuestras amigas, pero me di que cuenta que Nico-chan me miraba algo apenada, y aun reflejaba a amor, cosa que me inquietaba, pero lo ignoré y seguí con mi vida, no les los niego, la extrañaba, estuve 3 semanas sin hablarle, esperando que ella me buscara, pero no lo hizo, así que pensé 'Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos" luego de eso nuestras amigas nos hicieron una maravillosa trampa, se supone que yo me juntaría con Kotori y Nico se juntaría con Honoka, pero solo llego Nico-chan al lugar en que nos citaron, así que para no perder la salida nos pusimos a beber y conversar, recordamos varias cosas, y con cada recuerdo mi corazón volvía a latir, dándome cuenta que la amo como el primer día que la vi, esa noche nos pasamos de copas y terminamos en su casa ha pasado una semana de eso, nos hemos visto 3 veces, y en esas 3 veces llega el perdedor a interrumpirnos" lo ultimo lo dije enojada.

"¿Perdedor?" preguntó mamá confundida.

"Suzu Yori, cariño" le respondió papá y yo asentí.

"Siempre supe que era un perdedor, pero me agrada" mamá se rio, papá la miro algo confundido y yo enojada.

"Como sea, había decidido que terminaría con Keita para estar con Nico-chan de nuevo, pero con esto…" toqué mi vientre acariciándolo un poco, nuevamente lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos "Dudo que ella me quiera, y me veré obligada a estar con Keita para que se haga cargo como corresponda".

"Puedes ser madre soltera" comentaba mamá.

"¡Cariño!" la regañó papá.

"¿Qué? Sabes que jamás me agrado ese Keita" mamá se cruzo de brazos desviando su mirada.

"No hagas berrinches frente a nuestro nieto, se le pegaran tus malos hábitos".

"¿Malos hábitos? ¿Soy yo la que entra al baño de la habitación con la puerta abierta, cuando pierde Japón un partido de futbol llora, y lleva comida a la habitación cuando tu no estas?" mamá lo miraba desafiante.

"Lo del futbol lo sabia, lo de la comida también, ¿pero lo de la puerta del baño abierta? ¿En serio papá?" lo miraba entre confundida y molesta.

"Bueno yo…".

"Y que no se te olvide que cuando te conocí eras todo un Tsundere" remato mamá.

"¿Y eso que? Maki también lo es" me exalte un poco al escuchar mi nombre.

"Algo que haya heredado de ti, porque en actitudes generales igual a mi, aparte a ti lo Tsundere se te quitaba en la cama"

"¡O..ye!" papá se sonrojo y yo también".

"¿P..Podríamos hablar de mi?" intervine "Mamá ¿me acompañarías a la farmacia por un test?".

"Si, cariño, dejemos a tu padre para que piense bien los malos hábitos que tiene que cambiar" mamá me tomo me la mano y salimos rápidamente de la oficina dejando solo a papá.

Fuimos por sus cosas y nos dirigimos a su auto. La verdad estoy muy asustada, no quiero estar embarazada, pero si es así tengo que hacerme responsable, aun que… tocando suavemente mi vientre acariciándolo despacio, la idea de ser madre me alegra un poco, pero al mismo tiempo me aterra, ahora que decidí volver con Nico-chan pasa esto, ella de seguro me va a odiar cuando se entere, tengo que contarle cuanto antes. Sentí una mano sobre la mía y era mamá que me sonreía.

"¿Estas asustada?" me preguntó y yo asentí "Con respecto a Nico, yo opino que te arriesgues y le digas, en una de esas te acepta hasta con bebe y todo".

"¿Tu crees?" dije con una esperanzadora sonrisa.

"No lo creo, estoy segura".

"Gracias por estar conmigo en este momento mamá".

"Para eso estoy cariño".

Luego de eso el trayecto siguió en silencio, mi madre me animo un poco, por eso la amo, siempre sabe que hacer o decir en los momentos que más necesito ayuda, claro que jamás se lo digo, pero ella sabe que la amo.

Llegamos a la farmacia y compramos el test, luego nos fuimos a mi departamento.

"Ya sabes Maki, tres gotitas de orina y en cinco minutos tendremos el resultado" me decía mamá y yo entre al baño haciendo todo lo que me dijo ella, paso a paso.

"Lo dejaré en el baño, me aterra ver esa cosa" salí del baño y me senté en el sillón junto a mamá.

"Parece que te agrada un poco la idea de ser madre, ¿No, Maki?" mamá me sonreía traviesamente.

"¿Por qué lo dices?".

"Porque te acaricias el vientre a cada rato" mire mi mano y efectivamente inconscientemente estaba acariciando mi vientre.

"N..no me había dado cuenta".

"Oye cosa de ahí dentro" mamá acerco su rostro a mi vientre "El hombre que te hizo no me agrada, tu madre podría mandarlo al carajo, pero otra persona ocupara el lugar de tu padre, convirtiéndose en tu otra madre ¿Sabes quién es?" sonreí con ternura mirando a mi madre quien me guiñó un ojo y siguió mirando mi vientre "Es Yazawa Nico, tu mami Maki sería muy estúpida si la deja ir de nuevo" terminaba por decir mamá depositando un beso en el lugar "Ya debe estar listo el test".

"Ojala salga positivo" susurré, pero creo que mamá pudo escucharme ya que me sonrió de una manera muy cálida.

Mamá me ha puesto segura, pero una parte de mi sigue insegura, si el Test sale positivo le diré a Keita y hablaré con Nico-chan.

"Maki, felicidades, salió positivo" mamá ponía frente a mis ojos el Test que tenía dos rayitas, lo tome entre mis manos observándolo bien.

"Se supone que se hace con la primera orina del día, compre dos para que te hagas uno ahora y otro mañana en la mañana" mamá sonrió "Yo estoy segura que hay algo ahí dentro".

Seguimos hablando con mi mamá sobre bebes que hay que hacer y que no, también me dijo que debo comer durante estos 9 meses, etcétera.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un cálido martes y yo recién despertaba, un rico olor a pan tostado invadía mi nariz, un rico olor que de inmediato se transformó en algo desagradable que me hizo correr y levantarme al baño a botar todo lo que había dentro de mi.

"Maki ¿Estas bien?" mamá golpeaba la puerta.

"Si, deja que ya me queda poc…" otra oleada de vomito.

"Parece que alguien no te quiere dejar tranquila" mamá rio "El desayuno esta listo bebe".

"¿Y tu crees que después de esto querré comer?" tire la cadena del baño y me mire al espejo, mis ojos brillaban y me notaba algo pálida, me moje la cara y tome un poco de agua y salí del baño, mamá me esperaba afuera "Gracias por quedarte conmigo en la noche".

"Me quedaré otra noche pero dormiré en el sillón, andas de mano larga por las noches, Maki yo no soy Nico-chan" mamá se reía y se alejaba de mi dejándome totalmente avergonzada.

"¿Y ahora que haré?" solté un suspiro y fui a tomar desayuno con mamá.

Tome el desayuno con mamá en silencio, terminamos y lave la loza.

"Má, quiero ir al baño, ¿Dónde esta esa cosa?" le pregunte refiriéndome al Test.

"Esta guardado en el botiquín del baño, junto a la seda dental" me sonrió y fui a hacerme esa cosa, tan solo nombrarlo me da escalos fríos.

Repetí el proceso de ayer paso a paso, esta vez deje el test en el lavamanos y yo me senté en la taza del baño mirando fijamente esa cosa, esperando pacientemente. Pasaron los 5 minutos y otra vez, como el anterior marcaba el resultado positivo con sus dos rayitas, sonreí un poco y acaricie mi vientre mirándolo.

"Hola bebe" comencé a hablar suavemente "Entonces es definitivo que vienes en camino ¿No?... Hoy le contaré al hombre que será tu padre, le diré que vienes en camino, pero primero le tengo que contar a la que posiblemente será tu otra mami, si, hablo de Nico-chan, espero que nos acepte a los dos, por que si no, sinceramente no se que haría bebe, es la mujer de mi vida, en fin, le contaré a tu abuela que vienes, y espero que estos meses pasen rápido".

Bese mi mano y toque mi vientre con la mano besada y salí del baño encontrándome con mamá.

"¿Y?" me sonreía cálidamente.

"Bueno… tendré que dejar de ir a bares por un bien tiempo, y papá tendrá que cambiar sus malos hábitos" le sonreí a mamá con algo de gracia, ella solo tomo mi mano y la acariciara un poquito.

"Ya era hora que me hicieras abuela" se puso a reír y me abrazo, correspondí de inmediato.

"Tenemos algo que hacer" dije decidida separándome de mamá.

"¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer?" me preguntó confundida.

"No tu y yo, bebe y yo tenemos algo que hacer" me fui a mi habitación a buscar unas toallas.

"Aceptaste muy rápido al bebe Maki" mamá reía un poco.

"No te niego que me aterra, pero, es mío" sin esperar respuestas entre a la ducha y me bañé rápidamente, al terminas tome mis cosas, guardando el Test de embarazo en la cartera, y salí en dirección a casa de Nico-chan, hoy ella tenía el día libre. Mamá se había ido mientras yo tomaba la ducha.

* * *

Al llegar toque el timbre, no tardo mucho para que ella me abriera la puerta, estaba en su pijama y algo adormilada.

"Buenos días" me saludo soltando un bostezo.

"Buenas tardes mejor querrás decir" me cruce de brazos mirándola con mi ceja alzada.

"Como sea" respondió sin mucho interés estirando su cuerpo, nos sentamos en el sillón.

"Nico-chan yo…".

"¿Ya desayunaste?" me interrumpió.

"Si, ya desayune" respondí algo inquieta.

"ah bueno…" soltó otro bostezo.

"Nico, tu sabes que te amo, ¿no?" ella al escucharme se sonrojo de golpe desviando su mirada de la mía.

"Yo ta..también amo a Maki-chan" se mordió levemente el labio causando mi corazón se volviera loco.

"Seré directa, porque no encuentro otra manera de como decirlo" suspire nerviosa, ella me miro algo asustada pero no dijo nada "Yo… yo estoy embarazada".

La mirada asustada de Nico no cambio, solo se puso algo pálida, no habría la boca simplemente me miraba.

"Por favor di algo" le decía ya que me sentía asustada de su reacción.

"¿Él lo sabe?" desvió su mirada al suelo.

"No, le diré hoy también" tenía ganas de llorar "Nico-chan si me dices que me aceptas con este bebe yo sería la mujer mas feliz, pero si no es así no se que haría" tome su mano pero ella la alejó.

"Yo… necesito tiempo para pensarlo Maki" se puso de pie alejándose de mi.

"Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites, pero yo no quiero dejarte ir" la seguí con mi mirada, sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos.

"Ese bebe necesita a su padre" dijo con un hilo de voz.

"Yo no quiero que el se haga cargo como un padre, que nos casemos y esas cosas, quiero que solo este presente y le ayude, no quiero que esté conmigo, porque yo quiero estar contigo".

"Lo siento Maki, dame tiempo" Nico me sonrió levemente, eso me rompió el corazón.

"Solo te diré una cosa antes de irme" me acerque a ella y tome si rostro entre mis manos "Soñaste tantas veces el momento en el que yo quisiera volver contigo, ahora quiero estar contigo, imagina ahora que si me aceptas seremos una familia, como siempre soñamos, pase tanta mierda con Keita, volviste y resucito este corazón muerto, no lo matemos de nuevo" le di un beso corto en sus labios "Vendré por ti en unos días" sin esperar respuestas y salí de casa de Nico pero ella me interrumpió.

"¡Espera!" me giré a mirarla "Quiero estar ahí cuando le digas".

Esperé a que Nico-chan se cambiara de ropa y nos fuimos a mi departamento, le marqué a Keita para que fuera lo antes posible, Nico y yo estabamos calladas, yo por mi parte no sabía que decir, y creo que ella debe estar pensando bien todo. Keita llego y le pedí a Nico que se escondiera en la cocina, ya que Keita sabía perfectamente quien y como es Yazawa Nico

"Hola Maki-chan" paso y me beso la mejilla, la cual limpie de inmediato con mi manga.

"Tenemos que hablar" nos sentamos en el sillón, el reflejaba duda con su mirada.

"¿Qué quieres hablar?" junto sus manos mirándome.

"Keita yo…" tome mi bolso sacando el Test de embarazo de el y se lo entregué al pelinegro en sus manos, él lo miro unos segundos sorprendido "Estoy embarazada" la mayor parte de la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando me miro, estaba furioso.

"¿Acaso no te estabas cuidando?" apretó el Test, yo lo mire asustada.

"Lo hago, pero esto paso en el proceso de cambio de pastillas, créeme yo no quería embarazarme" su enojo crecía más y más a cada palabra que decía "Solo te digo para que te hagas cargo".

"Yo no puedo hacerme cargo de ese crio" tratando a mi bebe como a cualquier cosa arrojó el test y se puso de pie frente a mi.

"¿Y porque no? ¿No te gustó meterte conmigo? Hazte hombre y asume tu responsabilidad" también me puse de pie frente a él, me enojo que llamará así a mi hijo o hija.

"¡YO YA TENGO DOS HIJOS Y UNA ESPOSA MALDITA SEA!" me gritó dejándome helada.

Yo solo atine dándole una gran bofetada en la mejilla, el tomo mis brazos y comenzamos a forcejear.

"¡Aléjate de mi maldito cobarde!" le gritaba tratando de alejarlo de mi.

"Ese bastardo no puede nacer y arruinar la perfecta vida que tengo con mi esposa e hijos" no tuve mas opción que escupirle en la cara, el se alejó mirándome furioso.

"¡Si tu estúpida vida fuera perfecta no estaría yo en tu maldita vida! ¡Engañaste a tu esposa! ¡Y de paso a mi!" estaba perdiendo los estribos "Aléjate de nosotros, no te necesitamos" me di media vuelta alejándome de él.

"No sabrás nunca más nada sobre mi, ojala que ese crio no nazca, porque si es así, yo mismo me deshago de él" dicho esto se fue pegando un portazo en la puerta.

¿De verdad Suzu Yori tenía razón? ¿Estuve todo este tiempo con un hombre casado? Eso me pasa por meterme con el primer tipo que me hablaba bonito.

Nico-chan se acercó a mi, ella estaba furiosa, lo sabía por la manera en que me miraba.

"¡¿Qué se cree ese idiota?!" gritaba Nico, pero yo no era capaz de decir nada, simplemente me senté en el sillón "¿Tu sabias que era casado Maki?" suspiré y negué con la cabeza "Lo llamaré, él sabrá que hacer".

Me recosté en el sillón cerrando mis ojos, tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza, escuchaba mis pensamientos más la voz de Nico hablando por teléfono.

"¿Halo?...Si…¿Podrías venir a casa de Maki?... si estoy con ella… acá te explico… ¿En 10 minutos estarás aquí?... Perfecto… Te mando la dirección por mensaje…Esta bien te veo luego" colgó la llamada y se puso de cunclillas frente a mi y comenzó a acariciarme la mejilla.

"Me siento usada" le susurré.

"Me imagino como te debes sentir Maki-chan" me dijo suavemente.

"¿A quién llamaste?" sus caricias me estaban calmando.

"A Yori, se que no te agrada, pero estoy segura que él sabrá que hacer, confía en mi, y en él por favor" no puedo creer que llamará a ese perdedor, solté un suspiro molesto, pero termine por aceptando todo, es Nico-chan después de todo quien me hacia confiar.

"Esta bien, pero que no haga nada estúpido o se la verá con nosotros" dije confiada pero Nico solo me miro extrañada.

"¿Nosotros?".

"Si" asentí.

"Oooh verdad que ahora llevas a alguien ahí" señaló mi estomago "Perdón aun no lo asimilo" bajo su mirada.

"Nico-chan…" comencé a acariciarle la cabeza "Quiero que sepas que este nene o nena no permitirá que yo me separe de ti" ella subió su vista a mi, sus ojos se estaban mojando.

"¿Y que hay de mis sentimientos? Regañaré al bebe por algo y dirás 'No te acerques a MI hijo' siendo que quieres que yo también sea su madre, pero ambas sabemos que no será así, eres muy posesiva y sobre protectora".

"Tienes razón en tener ese miedo Nico-chan. No te puedo asegurar que no sea así, pero trataré de que no sea así, danos la oportunidad"

"Yo necesito tiempo Maki" soltó un suspiro y seco una lagrima que se le había escapado.

"Te lo daré" le trate de sonreír pero no pude, ella lo notó y me abrazo muy fuerte yo comencé a llorar en su hombro.

"Estoy segura que serás la mejor madre Maki-chan" me consoló.

Iba a decirle algo pero mejor me quede callada para disfrutar el calido y reconfortante abrazo de Nico-chan.

Maki PoV End

* * *

Kotori PoV.

Salíamos del Hospital de la Universidad de Keio, para el tema de la inseminación, cuando vimos al novio de Maki-chan pasar enfrente de nosotras furioso.

"¿Lo seguimos?" me sugirió Honoka emocionada "¡Será una misión para Maki-chan!".

"¡Te apoyo Honoka-chan!" sin esperar más nos fuimos en silencio siguiendo a Natsu-kun.

Caminábamos detrás de él recorriendo calles y calles, hasta que llegamos a un barrio muy tranquilo, y bonito, se notaba que aquí vivian personas adineradas, Natsu-san se detuvo frente una casa color crema, miro y el buzón y le pego una patada, se le podía ver muy furioso.

"Kotori-chan… ¿Habrá tenido problemas con Maki-chan?" me pregunto con su mirada algo apenada.

"Quien sabe…" note que comenzaba a respiraba ondo, quizá para calmarse, y entro a esa casa.

"¿Nos vamos o esperamos?" preguntó Honoka-chan algo asustada.

"Fue tu idea venir, así que no te retractes Honoka-chan".

"Entonces esperamos" asentí y esperamos alrededor de 10 minutos cuando salió nuevamente de su casa cargando a un niño en sus hombros.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" pregunté susurrando hasta que detrás de ellos salió una mujer alta de cabello verde oscuro y tomó del brazo a Natsu-san, él le sonrió y la beso…¡¿La Beso?!.

"¡¿Natsu-san es casado?!" preguntaba Honoka-chan alterada , se iba a levantar pero la detuve tomando sus hombros.

"Hay que decirle a Maki-chan para que ella lo enfrente" le decía tratando de calmarla.

"Pero Kotor…"

"Por favor Honoka-chan" le susurre esperando que me haga caso, ella soltó un suspiro y asintió.

"Vamos a hablar con ella" asentí y nos fuimos del lugar dirigiéndonos al departamento de Maki-chan.

Kotori PoV End.

* * *

"¿Diga?" Nico contestaba su celular, Yori se estaba tardando un poco.

-¿Le respondes con ese tono a tu prima?.

"¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupada".

-Ara.. Nicocchi estas muy insolente.

"No estoy para juegos Nozomi, por favor".

-Llamaba solo para avisarte que iremos de visita.

"¿No estaban en Rusia?".

-Que poco te preocupas donde este Nicocchi, le rompiste el corazón a tu prima.

"Nozomi…" la pelinegra ya perdía la paciencia.

-Ahora estoy en Okinawa, pero mañana llego donde ti, quiero conocer tu nueva casa.

"Pero Nozo…".

-Nos vemos mañana Nicocchi.

"¡Nozomi!" exclamaba la pelinegra esperando respuestas pero no paso nada, su prima ya había cortado la llamada.

"Al parecer tu prima viene de visita" Maki ya estaba mas calmada, bebía un vaso de jugo.

"Mañana llega, pero le llamaré más tarde para que no venga, en estos momentos necesitas apoyo" se sentó al lado de la pelirroja quien no despegaba su vista de su vaso.

"Nico-chan… gracias" respondió Maki con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"No hay de que" Nico comenzó a mirar de una manera muy curiosa a Maki.

"¿Qué pasa?".

"¿Niño o niña?".

"Me da igual, solamente importa que sea sano… ¿y tu que quieres Nico-chan?" esto tomo de sorpresa a Nico quien se puso nerviosa.

"Yo n..no estoy embaraz..zada Maki-chan".

"¿Pero si alguna vez lo estuvieras? Digo, tienes 26 años, el tren se esta yendo" Nico frunció el ceño y apretó sus puños.

"¿Me estás diciendo vieja, jovencita?" Maki miro a Nico con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y desvió su mirada al vaso nuevamente.

"Que me digas jovencita te hace ser más vieja Nico-senpai".

"Hace tiempo no me decían senpai" llevo sus manos a sus mejillas y sonrió de una manera muy tonta, luego recordó que Maki le había dicho senpai y negó con su cabeza para luego mirarla con el seño fruncido "No no no yo no soy tu senpai, yo soy tu…".

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" la interrumpía Maki.

* * *

 **Nozomi aparece cabros! nada y nada menos que como la prima de Nico! veamos que sabios consejos le dará la pelimorada 7v7**

 **cualquier duda o reclamo o lo que venga es todo bienvenido...**

 **en mi perfil se encuentra mi pagina de fb, mi sensualoso instagram y mi sexy perfil real de facebook cualquier cosa xD**

 **Nos veremos en la proxima actualización chic s lind s**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola, perdón por estos casi tres meses de atraso, han pasado tantas cosas que no se medan ni tiempo ni las ganas de escribir, ustedes saben La universidad, el trabajo son agotadores y me hacen que viva en una retina un tanto horrible, bueno no del todo así. Hay una persona que me saca de aquellas rutinas, que me hace sonreír, que me hace enojar -.- pero lo mas importante es que me hace feliz.**

 **En fin disfruten el capitulo y cualquier sugerencia es bien resivida, diganmeque quiere que pase en el otro cap y yo lo escribo.**

 **Love live no es mio.**

* * *

"Lo siento Maki-chan, como ya te dije necesito tiempo" Nico apretaba entre sus manos las mangas de su camiseta.

"¿Al menos me dejas ser egoísta un poco?" Nico no respondió, así que Maki tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, la pelinegra no se movía, solo miraba como unos ojos color violeta tenían una gran intensidad, sus labios se tocaron unos pequeños segundos sin hacer movimiento alguno, pero fueron interrumpidas gracias a que el timbre sonó.

"Iré a abrir yo" Nico se levantaba rápidamente golpeando un poco sus mejillas y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un castaño "Al fin llegas Yori" sonreía levemente la pelinegra.

"El tráfico no es muy bueno para estos lugares, muchos autos" suspiraba cansado y entro encontrándose con Maki nuevamente cabizbaja.

"Tenias razón Yo-chin" sacaba de la nada Maki sin mirar al castaño.

"Los dejaré solos" Nico nuevamente se volvía a encerrar en la cocina, esta vez prepararía algo de comer.

"Olvidemos nuestras diferencias por un rato, necesito hacerte unas preguntas" Maki soltaba un suspiro, Yori la miraba atento, ya sospechaba que pasaba aquí.

"Esta bien Maki-chin, hemos sido más tiempo amigos que 'enemigos' así que hare nuestras diferencias a un lado" Yori le sonrió y tomo suavemente la mano de la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo sabías que Keita es casado?" soltó rápidamente Maki.

"Bueno… Te vi una vez con él caminando por el centro, un par de días después vi a Natsu-san junto a su esposa y dos hijos, deduje que era su esposa ya que la trató de 'Mi amor'".

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Maki apretó un poco la mano de Yori, este soltó un suspiro y la miro con ironía.

"Te lo dije, tu no me creíste Maki-chin".

"Yo-chin yo…" Maki suspiro apretando sus ojos, sentía como las lagrimas volvían a salir "Yo estoy esperando un bebe de Keita, le dije y se puso furioso, en ese momento me dijo que era casado y tenía dos hijos, también me dijo que cuando mi bebe naciera se desharía de él"

"¡Maldita sea Nishikino!" Yori se puso de pie y miraba molesto a Maki "¡¿Nico-chan lo sabe?! ¡Yo sabía que le harías daño!"

"Yo no planeaba embarazarme, calculando todo tengo 5 semanas de embarazo y con Nico-chan volví apenas hace una semana" Maki apretó sus puños y sus ojos evitando llorar.

"¿Y que esperas ahora? ¿Qué Nico-chan te acepte y sean felices juntas?" Maki lo miro sorprendida, era exactamente lo que ella quería.

"Es exactamente lo que quier…".

"Yori" la voz firme de Nico interrumpió a Maki, ambos la miraron atentamente "Si yo decido aceptar o no a Maki-chan y su bebe es otro tema, el problema aquí es que Natsu-san casi agrede a Maki, y encima la amenazó, hay que hacer algo para alejarlo, es por eso que te llame, eres muy astuto".

"Nico-chan yo…"

"Te lo ruego Suzu Yori" decía Nico haciendo una reverencia, Yori se sonrojó, y Maki quedó en blanco.

"E..Esta bien, ayudaré a Nishikino" soltó un suspiro rindiéndose ante Nico quien le sonrió.

"Yo comencé a grabar con mi celular desde el momento en el que él llegó" Nico se sentó al lado de Maki quien solo escuchaba atentamente.

"Muéstrame" Nico hizo caso y le mostró el video que había grabado "Claramente hay un intento de agresión, y una amenaza, lo único que se me viene a la mente ahora es ir y decirle a su esposa todo lo que esta pasando, ese hombre no merece tener a nadie".

"No tengo idea donde vive" Maki se encogió de hombros nerviosa.

"¿Y crees que nosotros si? Inteligente" dijo el castaño muy irónico y algo molesto.

"Ya no empieces Yori" regañaba con una pequeña sonrisa Nico.

"Luego de ir donde su esposa y mostrarle el video, iremos a la estación de policía y pudriremos a Natsu en la cárcel" decía orgulloso Yori.

"¿No te agrada?" preguntó Maki, sólo tenía esa duda, ya que eso de meter a la cárcel a Keita lo dijo muy entusiasmado.

"Él le hizo lo mismo a otra amiga, engañó a su esposa, la embarazó y la amenazó, ella por miedo se fue de la ciudad" dijo enojado apretando sus puños.

"¿Puedes contactarla para que nos sirva de testigo?" preguntó Nico mientras tomaba la mano de Maki ya que esta temblaba un poco.

"Claro que puedo, pero dudo que diga que si, trataré de convencerla" Yori soltó un suspiro y el timbre de Maki comenzó a sonar rápidamente.

"¿Quién será haciendo este escandalo?" decía Nico furiosa encaminándose a la puerta, estaba dolida por una parte por el embarazo de Maki, sus planes se derrumbaron, y por otro lado la actitud de Keita, ¿Cómo es posible que fuera tan poco hombre?.

"¡Maki-chan!" Nico abría la puerta y entraban rápidamente Kotori y Honoka.

"¡Maki-chan debes enterarte de algo!" hablaba esta vez Kotori, quien miro a Yori "Minami Kotori, un gusto" se presento de una manera veloz haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Kousaka Honoka" repetía la acción de la peligris.

"Suzu Yori" sonreía levemente el castaño.

"¿Qué es este escandalo?" preguntaba Nico cerrando la puerta, se le podía ver levemente una vena hinchada en su frente.

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?" preguntaba Kotori, Maki solo se quedaba callada esperando a que venía todo este escandalo.

"Bueno da igual, luego nos dices" decía Honoka y desvió su mirada a Maki "Más importante aun… Maki-chan Natsu Keita esta casa…".

"¿Esta casado?... Lo se" respondía rápidamente Maki con un rostro completamente Neutro.

Kotori y Honoka se miraron entre sí sorprendida, pero se venia algo más importante, ellas sabían donde posiblemente vive.

"Bueno, deja de lado eso" Honoka negaba algo alterada con sus manos.

"¡Sabemos donde vive!" soltaba la bomba Kotori. Nico, Yori y Maki se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos, pero luego sonrieron.

"Eso facilita más las cosas" dijo Yori.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" preguntaba Kotori mirando confundida a los tres que ya estaban en casa.

"Ya vuelvo" Nico se dirigió a la cocina, ya se estaba sintiendo el olor a comida, y aparte no quería escuchar a Maki decir de nuevo lo que le pasaba.

"Chicas, estoy embarazada de ese hijo de pu…"

"Nishikino" interrumpió Keita evitando que Maki dijera tal grosería.

"Maki-chan…".

"Y lo peor de todo que Nishikino no es a la primera persona que le hace lo mismo" Yori apretaba sus puños.

"Sigo preguntándome que hace Nico-chan aquí" comentaba Kotori, Maki solo suspiró y les contó a sus amigas lo sucedido.

PoV Nico

¿Qué hago? ¿Aceptar y cumplir el sueño que tuvimos mientras estábamos casadas? ¿O dejarla así sola?.

Preferí venirme a la cocina, ya que me duele escuchar a Maki decir 'Estoy embarazada', bueno por otra parte también la comida estaba apunto de estar lista, menos mal que hice mucha comida, ya que pretendía dejarle a Maki, pero ahora que llego Kotori y Honoka tendré que cocinar algo más tarde.

"Le conté esta mañana a Nico-chan, se que está dolida, lo noto en su cara, y que esta insegura, pero aun así que agradezco por estar conmigo a pesar de que no esté de acuerdo con la idea, aun así yo la a…" estaba escuchando a Maki hablando de mi, pero no pude escuchar más ya que mi teléfono sonó, conteste sin mirar quien era.

"¿Qué sucede?" conteste soltando un suspiro.

-¿De nuevo contestando de mala manera? Ya estoy sospechando que algo te pasa-.

"Nozomi… ¿Qué pasa?".

-¿Y ese cambio en tu voz? Aun que intentes fingir que no pasa nada no te resulta, conmigo al menos no-.

"No es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono" volví a mi tono de voz triste.

-Bueno puedes hablar conmigo esta tarde en tu casa-.

"Pero si llegas mañana…" dijo Nico confundida.

-Alguien te quiere saludar Nicochi-

"¿Eh? ¿Quién?".

-Nico ¿Dónde estás que no vienes a recibir a tus primas?- ¿Esa no es…?.

"¿Mamá? ¿Estas en Okinawa?" pregunte confundida ¿que hacía mamá allá?.

-Obvio no, estoy en casa, Nozomi llego hace media hora-

"¿No llegaba mañana?"

-Era una broma de parte de ella, te quería sorprender… En fin, sabes que aquí no tengo donde recibir a Nozomi y Eri-san así que se van contigo, ¿Estas en casa?-

"No, no estoy en casa, pero iré cerca de las 6 a tu casa a buscar a Nozomi y Eri, tengo un asunto que resolver" le respondía seriamente a mi madre quien de quedo unos segundos en silencio y luego suspiro.

-Nico… Te conozco bien ¿sabes? Hasta por teléfono me puedo dar cuenta que no la estas pasando nada de bien-

"Estoy bien mamá, solo estoy un poco cansada, eso es todo" solté un suspiro yo esta vez "Tengo que irme, estoy cocinando"

-Esta bien hija, te esperamos aquí- corté la llamada y apagué la cocina.

Puse platos y cubiertos en la mesa, iba a avisarles a los chicos que la comida ya esta lista, pero me quede mirando la manilla. No puedo dejar sola a Maki-chan, pero por otro lado tampoco me puedo quedar aquí porque tengo que llevar a Nozomi a mi casa… aaah ¿Qué hare?.

Salí de la cocina y me acerque a las cuatro personas que son importantes para mi, estaban riendo de lo que Honoka y Yori hablaban, trataban de animar a Maki era obvio, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

"Se escucha entretenida su plática, pero… La comida esta lista, así que pasen a la mesa" los interrumpí poniendo mis manos en mi cintura, ellos sólo me sonrieron y se pusieron de pie, Maki se cruzo de brazos mirando hacia otro lado.

"No tengo hambre" hacía un leve puchero frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Lo siento princesa pero debes comer" le comenté.

"Es comida de Nico-chan, sólo un tonto no querría comer" comentaba Honoka tratando de convencer a Maki.

"Aparte llevas a alguien ahí" Kotori apuntó su vientre… otra vez el bebe.

"Si quieres que sea una mini Maki sana debes comer" comentaba Yori, todas lo miramos con una cálida sonrisa y nos fuimos al comedor.

Nico Pov end

* * *

La comida paso rápidamente para Maki, ya que Yori y Honoka hablaban muchas tonterías que hacían distraer a Maki, algo bueno, ya que una embarazada no debe pasar malos momentos.

Kotori se ofreció a lavar los platos, Maki insistió en ayudarla hasta que la convenció, mientras los otros tres restantes se fueron a la sala de estar, Kotori lavaba y Maki enjuaga, se quedaron conversando sobre el tema del bebe de Kotori.

"Nos pusimos de acuerdo en embarazarnos al parecer Maki-chan" dijo Kotori soltando una pequeña risa.

"Que no se te olvide que tu te embarazaras en dos semanas, yo ya tendré 7 semanas" comentó Maki dejando un plato al lado para luego secarlo.

"Imagínate, irán en el mismo grado, quizá no en la misma escuela ya que no tenemos para pagar las escuelas que posiblemente pagues tu".

"¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera tu bebe Kotori?" Maki se estaba interesando mas en el tema de bebes.

"Con la personalidad de Honoka-chan" sonrió mordiéndose el labio.

"Pobre Kotori, lo que te espera"

"No es tan malo Maki-chan" Kotorí soltó una pequeña risa y miro a Maki "Y supongo que a ti te gustaría que fuera como Nico-chan".

"Te mentiría si dijera que no" suspiró "Bueno, bebe y Nico-chan es probable que se parezcan, ya que Keita y Nico-chan se parecen mucho, creo que eso es lo que me gustaba de Keita, su parecido con ella".

"Te entiendo Maki-chan, si yo conociera a alguien igual a Honoka-chan físicamente creo que también me gustaría, esa sonrisa es lo que más me gusta".

"¿Recuerdas cuando empezamos a salir con Nico-chan? Me costaba mucho ser sincera" Maki soltó una risa llevando su mano a su boca.

"¿Qué hay con eso?".

"Ahora me cuesta no ser sincera con ella" sonrió de una manera muy boba.

"Maki-chan…" Kotori la miro con una sonrisa "Si te esfuerzas, tu y ella podrían ser una familia así que ¡Animo!"

"Gracias Kotori" le sonreía Maki tomando la mano de esta "No se que haría sin ustedes".

"Para eso estamos las amigas" apretó un poco su mano para luego soltarla "Vamos con los demás" sugirió Kotori y Maki solo asintió y fueron al living donde Yori estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Honoka y Nico recostada en el sillón.

"Prepara tus cosas" ordenó Yori sin mirar a Maki.

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Estoy en mi casa".

"Si, estás en tu casa, pero nadie quiere que te quedes sola aquí, así tu y yo iremos a mi casa, lleva ropa" Nico se encontraba cruzada de brazos y mirando a Maki con una media sonrisa.

"No tengo más opciones, ¿Cierto?" preguntó Maki mirando a todos los presentes.

"Nop" respondió Honoka.

"Los chicos tienen razón Maki-chan, ve por tus cosas" animó Kotori, a Maki no le quedo de otra y soltó un suspiro.

"Está bien, ya vuelvo" dicho esto Maki se fue a buscar algo de ropa y cosas necesaria para pasar unos días fuera su departamento.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer ahora Nico-chan?" Yori estaba preocupado, se le notaba en su tono de voz.

"Estar con ella, no dejarla sola, Maki me necesita" Nico bajo su mirada un poco.

"Y tú la necesitas a ella, no te hagas Nico-chan" Honoka decía algo molesta "Me molesta verlas en esta encrucijada, cuando estaban casadas soñaban con tener un bebe, pero jamás se decidían quien se embarazaría, y ahora que tienen la oportunidad de volver y ser una familia Nico-chan duda, de verdad eres una tonta".

"Honoka-chan no es así de simple" Kotori trataba de calmarla.

"¿Qué no es así de simple? " La pelijengibre se puso de pie mirando a Kotori y luego miro a Nico, esta seguía con la mirada baja "Es simple, pero Nico-chan se está complicando sola, tiene la oportunidad de que los sueños que en algún momento tuvo se cumplan, eso es lo que más me molesta, esta cegada por el orgullo y no me digas que es mentira porqu…".

"¡Lo sé! " grito Nico de repente poniéndose de pie "¡Sé que quizá este cometiendo el error más grande de mi vida al dudar tanto! ¡¿Crees que no he estado pensando en cómo sería la vida con Maki y su nuevo bebe?! ¡Ella está sola Honoka! Y yo… yo solo estoy complicando las cosas" Nico cayó de rodillas al piso llorando.

"Cálmense todas, Maki-chin podría estar escuchando todo ahora, puede ser peligroso para ella y él bebe ¿Saben? Nico-chan sabes que me gustas mucho, por eso me enoja verte tan complicada, sólo quiero que seas feliz, y esa felicidad esta justo allá adentro arreglando sus cosas para irse contigo" Yori se agacho frente a ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros "Maki-chin está esperando por ti, es decisión tuya si sales con ella de aquí tomada de la mano. Nico-chan, tomes la decisión que tomes te apoyaré, pero abre los ojos, y mira a esa pelirroja frente a ti, te ama con todo su corazón y tú a ella, ese es el sentimiento más hermoso que las puede unir, y si de verdad se aman saldrán adelante incluso en la adversidad más grande" Nico miraba a Yori, esos ojos color pardo que le daban confianza, que la hacían sentir segura, esos ojos que reflejaban lo que Yori sentía por Nico, pero, a pesar de todo esos ojos reflejaban la amistad verdadera entre ellos.

"Gracias Yori" Nico abrazó al castaño escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, y Yori sin dudar correspondió.

"Para eso estoy" pasaron unos dos minutos en los cual Nico pudo calmarse y aparentar que aquí nada paso, pero sus rojizos he hinchados ojos la delataban.

"Estoy lista" aparecía una pelirroja con la mirada agachada, con signos que revelaban que también estuvo llorando.

"Hey, Maki-chin, sonríe que estar triste no le hace bien al bebe" Yori le regalaba una sonrisa sincera a Maki, cosa que la dejo dudando un poco.

"Gracias Yo-chin" sonrió Maki levemente.

"Vamos" dijo Nico poniéndose de pie

'Estas a tres pasos de la puerta, a tres pasos de perder la oportunidad de tu vida'

"Cállate" susurró Nico, su subconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

'¿Qué me calle? Ya estas a dos pasos, es ahora nunca'

"Esto es difícil" volvió a susurrar Nico, las otras personas tras de ella la miraban preocupada por sus reacciones.

"¿Nico-chan?"

'Hazle caso a Yori, él tiene razón, tienes menos de dos segundos ella esta tras tuyo'

"¿Qué dices? ¿Dices que acepte todo sin importar como me siento yo?"

'Ash que tonta eres, tu amiga tiene razón, te complicas sola Nico'

"Maki" dijo firme Nico antes de atravesar la puerta se dio vuelta mirando a la pelirroja que la miraba reteniendo ganas de llorar "Vamos… Estamos juntas en esto" la pelinegra le extendió la mano suavemente a Maki.

"¿No..nos aceptas?" decía Maki con una sonrisa esperanzada.

"No del todo, sólo dame tiempo, pero no puedo negar lo que siento por ti… ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres estar en esto conmigo? " sonrió Nico desviando su mirada a su mano.

"Definitivamente si acepto, pero yo sólo doy la mano cuando camino y eso tú lo sabes" sonrió Maki desafiante mientras que Nico bajo su mano y la miro confundida.

"No entiendo nada".

"Entenderás ahora" Maki tomo del brazo del brazo a Nico jalándola hacia ella.

Le sonrió por última vez y juntó sus labios con los de la pelinegra tomándola de sorpresa, esta sólo abrió sus ojos al contacto, pero su cuerpo y mente estaban disfrutando el beso, así que le correspondió, así sin más, este es otra vez el comienzo, el comienzo de una nueva familia, porque en el fondo eso es lo que Nico quiere… Una familia con Maki, con su pelirroja. Pero para poder estar en paz tienen que superar su mayor problema, y es que Keita dijo que si se enteraba que él bebe nació se desharía de él. Sea como sea ellas tienen que superar todo lo que venga, el amor lo puede todo, y esta no será la excepción.

"Esto es como revivir su matrimonio" comentó Kotori comenzando a aplaudir.

"Pero con la diferencia que antes que dijeran el 'si' estaban coqueteando en pleno altar" se puso a reír Honoka.

"Me hubiera encantado ver eso" dijo Yori.

"Ya despéguense" Honoka tomo del hombro a Maki separándola del beso con Nico, ambas estaban sonrojadas.

"Ahora si señoritas vámonos, que me ofrecí a ir a dejar a las otras dos señoritas" decía Yori empujando a las 4 mujeres suavemente.

"Está bien, ya vamos" Nico tomó la mano de Maki, se miraron y se sonrieron, unos segundos en que sus miradas comenzaban a transmitir todo su sentir, amor y miedo eran lo que más detonaban.

"Ejem" Honoka fingió tos "Por favor, tendrán toda la vida juntas para esto".

"Tienes razón, vamos" dijo Nico jalando de la mano a Maki, comenzaban a caminar juntas nuevamente.

* * *

"Gracias por traernos" sonreía Nico a Yori.

"De nada, cuídense" Yori se despidió de la mano de ambas chicas y partió en su auto dejando solas al par de extsunderes, porque ahora se prometieron ser totalmente sinceras con la otra.

Entraron a casa de la pelinegra, ella le indicó que dejará sus cosas en su habitación, mientras preparaba algo de comer, recibió una llamada.

"¿Mamá? "

-¿Cuánto tiempo más te esperaremos?- Mamá Nico sonaba algo molesta.

"Lo siento lo olvide, iré de inmediato para allá, pero dile a Nozomi y Eri que estén listas porque nos iremos de inmediato".

-¿Tienes algo que hacer?-

"Si ma, tengo algo de trabajo aquí en casa".

-Está bien, te esperamos -.

Maki se acercó a Nico y la abrazó por detrás, a pesar de todo Maki no perdía su lado dominante.

"¿Tienes que salir?" la pelirroja apoyaba su mentón en el hombro de la más baja.

"Tengo que ir a buscar a Nozomi" suspiró Nico cansada.

"Ha sido un largo día, ¿Por qué no le dices que se vengan ellas?".

"No saben dónde vivo, por eso debo ir a buscarlas, ¿Me esperarías 30 minutos? " Nico se giró amarrando el cuello de Maki.

"Hay que aprovechar que puedes tomarme así, luego tendremos una graaan panza de estorbo" dijo Maki causando risa en la pelinegra.

"Sólo serán nueve meses ¿No?" Maki asintió "Entonces… ¿Puedo irme por treinta minutos? "

"No me moveré de aquí, tranquila" le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios y soltó la cintura de la pelinegra.

"Ya vuelvo" sonrió Nico robándole un corto beso a la pelirroja y salió corriendo directo a su auto.

* * *

"Cuanto tiempo Nicocchi" decía Nozomi abrazando fuerte a la pelinegra, cosa que la estaba asfixiando ya que Nico tenía su cara en los pechos de esta.

"¡Alejen a este monstro de mí!" pobre de Nozomi, la pelinegra no la quería así de cerca.

"Ya ya Nozomi deja a Nico tranquila" aparecía la rubia tomando de la cintura de Nozomi atrayéndola a ella.

"Pero Ericchi… ¿Tu no extrañaste a la mascota de la familia?" Nozomi se acurrucaba en Eri mientras que Nico trataba de protestar pero se quedó callada ya que estaba en la casa de su madre.

"Oye, debemos irnos rápido, tengo cosas que hacer y alguien a quién atender" apurada Nico al par de tortolitas.

"Está bien, vamos" se despidieron de la familia Yazawa, Eri salió primero cargando las maletas y Nozomi cargando a Nico.

En el trayecto condujo Eri el auto de Nico, Nozomi iba sentada en el co-piloto y Nico… Bueno Nico era como una hija para ellas así que iba en los asientos de atrás con el cinturón puesto, Nozomi se lo había apretado un poco… demasiado.

* * *

Maki estaba en casa de Nico… Estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que las primas de Nico eran un par súper sobreprotector con su enana, y eso la ponía algo incomoda y muy nerviosa. Eso le recuerda un poco cuando Nico le presento a sus primas y estas la interrogaron sobre que intenciones tiene con Nico y cosas así. Y ahora no sabría cómo reaccionarían, Maki había dejado a Nico hace dos años, y ahora esta con ella, pero se le suma una pequeña sorpresa de un mes de gestación… Simplemente no sabía que hacer.

El sonido de un auto estacionándose la alerto, ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Esconderse? ¿Escapar por la ventana? ¿Saludar como si nada?. No. Maki debe dar su mejor cara… Aun que como es Nozomi, con solo mirarla ya sabría lo que pasa aquí.

"Estoy en casa" decía Nico con cierto tono de enojo que llamo la atención de la pelirroja.

"¿Todo bien?" preguntaba Maki caminando hasta la mujer baja de coletas.

"Pues…"

"¡Nicocchi Papachika me quiere violar! " Nico no alcanzó a decirle algo a Maki porque la pelimorada se había tirado a su espalda casi haciéndola caer.

"¡Nozomi a mí no me interesan que quieran tijerear!".

"Pero Nicocchi yo soy muy joven para que me partan en do…" se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, la miro con el ceño fruncido, pero cerro sus ojos un momento y soltó un suspiro "¿Cuánto tiempo Maki-chan?" Nozomi trato de sonreír lo más amable posible, pero mucho no le resultaba ya que Maki se comenzaba a sentir intimidada.

"Lo mismo digo Nozomi, Eri" respondía con toda la calma actuada.

"Ustedes dos, tomen asiento" decía en tono firme Eri y Nico Maki obedecieron.

"Bien, no quiero ser una persona antipática, y menos contigo Maki-chan, Ericchi y yo aún tenemos cariño, pero esto de verdad nos sorprende, y queremos saber que ocurre aquí".

"Dejame hablar a mi Nico-chan" Maki soltó un suspiro, pero su mirada se dirigió firme hacia Nozomi y Eri "No sé por qué quieren que les contemos un tema que es netamente mio. Nico-chan solo quiso ayudarme, lo que pasa aquí es que Nico y yo estamos pasando por una situación idesisa. Si, queremos volver, nos amamos, ¿Tienen algún problema con eso?"

"Bueno…"

"Yo sí" la pelimorada interrumpió a su esposa sin dejar de mirar a Maki "Vienes aquí, con un problema que es netamente tuyo. Porque yo no creo que sea solo un temita que tratar. Definitivamente aquí hay un problema. Luego de más de dos años querer estar con Nicochi y que ella te ayude a solucionar esto… interesante Maki-chan" Nozomi comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro "Sabes que yo me preocupo mucho de Nicochi, ella es como una hermana para mi… No, definitivamente ella es mi hermana, mi mejor amiga, prima, todo. No la quiero ver sufrir de nuevo por ti, no sé si vales la pena. Pero yo sé que están pasando por un gran problema, mis cartas me lo dijeron".

"Eso es verdad… Las cartas de Nozomi nunca mienten" Eri se metió en el monologo de la pelimorada.

"Pero…".

"Nozomi" la pelinegra se puso de pie mirando a su prima son seriedad "Entiendo que me quieras proteger, pero que no se te olvide que ya tengo 26 años, no soy una niña. No soy la misma niña que se iba por el rincón llorando porque no sabía si Maki-chan iba a corresponder sus sentimientos o no. Tampoco soy aquella persona que lloraba en el lugar que sea porque Maki me pidió el divorcio. Si yo decido ayudarla es mi problema, estén de acuerdo o no… Yo estaré con Maki-chan en esto. La amo, aun no tengo muy claro que haré con mi vida, que haré con ella, pero te aseguro que yo no la dejaré estar sola en estos momentos".

"Estamos muy orgullosas de ti Nico" sonreía Eri tomando la mano de la pelimorada, Nico y Maki solo miraron al par confundidas.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?" preguntó la pelinegra.

"Has madurado Nicochi. Erichi ya creció" las pareja de casadas abrazó a Nico asfixiándola nuevamente.

"Hey hey hey" Nico se alejaba de ellas "¿Conocen el espacio personal? ".

"Nop" sonrió Eri.

"Nosotras no nos damos espacio personal" comenzó Eri a coquetear con Nozomi.

"¡Oh! Miren que hora es" Nico de nuevo tratando de cambiar el tema "Es hora de que cenemos algo".

"Tienes razón" dijo Maki sonriendo, a pesar de que las primas de Nico puedan dar miedo se ponían graciosas de vez en cuando.

"Bien, vamos a comer, aun que quiero pasar directo al postre".

"¡NOZOMI!" gritaron tres personas.

"Está bien, está bien. Solo era una broma" comenzó a reír Nozomi contagiando su risa a las otras.

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, la verdad no me convence para nada! Pero no podía estar más tiempo sin subir un cap, y bueno tenia ganas de dedicar un par de palabras a… Nueno ya supondrán quiém, pero ya se me pasaron así nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 ***Perdón por el frío monologo mio, pero de verdad hoy estoy algo triste* :c**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mejor tarde que nunca dkjfhfhkj Danny si no fuera por ti no creo que haya actualizado estos días, asi que me puse a escribir como loca djfjfsfdf**

 **Han pasado un monton de cosas que me han privado tiempo e inspiración para escribir, pero ya que queda tampoco dije "Bueno, me va bien en la universidad sin necesidad de estudiar tanto, es mejor que intente terminar esta hisotria lo más pronto posible" a decir verdad este fic me ha traido bastantes problemas, ya que lo he tenido planeado desde el principio cambió, ya que no planeaba hacer a Keita un mal hombre, yo quería que Yori fuera el malo XD y que el fuera el novio de Nico-chan, pero como ha sido tan bueno tengo buenos planes para él. Quiero que el tenga su final feliz.**

 **Este capitulo es algo como ''relleno'' para relajarnos un poco del tema de Keita.**

 **en fin disfruten el captilo y nos veremos (ojala) la proxima semana, ya nos quedan 3 capitulos para terminar esta historia.**

* * *

"Nozomi… Por favor ayúdame a solucionar esto con Maki-chan" le rogaba Nico a la pelimorada.

"¿Por qué tendría que ayudarla? " Nozomi se cruzaba de brazos mirando fijamente a Nico.

"Nozomi, cariño, creo que deberíamos considerar ayudar a Maki".

"No. Elichi ella daño a Nicochi… ¿Qué no recuerdas las veces que la vimos llorar por ella? " decía Nozomi tratando de convencer a Eli que la mala en todo esto es Maki.

"Claro que lo recuerdo, pero ahora están juntas, hay que apoyar a Nico, no hundirla más de lo que está".

"Eli tiene razón, créanme, si no necesitara ayuda no se la pediría a nadie, tengo más o menos pensado que hacer, pero de verdad necesito orientación, sus consejos. Estoy desesperada" se llevó las manos a su cara tapando sus ojos para evitar que de ellos caigan lágrimas, pero ya era tarde, su llanto comenzó a salir sin cesar haciendo que el corazón de Nozomi se achicara tomando una decisión.

"Dime que tienes planeado" soltó de repente Nozomi. Tanto Nico como Eli la miraron sorprendida.

"¿Entonces ayudaremos?" preguntó Elli.

"Claro que sí, no puedo dejar a Nicochi sola en esto" sonreía.

"¡Muchas gracias chicas! " Nico corrió a abrazar a sus primas quienes correspondieron de inmediato "¿Sería mucho pedir que se llevaran bien con Maki? " preguntaba mirando de reojo a Nozomi y Eli.

"Si" respondieron rápidamente.

"Bueno, al menos lo intente" se encogió de hombros y se volvió a concentrar en el abrazo que se estaban dando las tres.

* * *

"Gracias por todo Nico-chan…" susurraba Maki quien había escuchado toda la plática entre las tres restantes de la casa. Se encontraba tras la puerta y sonriendo por última vez se fue a acostar a la habitación de Nico.

* * *

Maki y Nico se encontraban en el sillón. La pelirroja estaba sobra la pelinegra. Ambas se besaban de una manera lenta pero apasionada. Maki dominaba el beso jugando con la lengua de Nico. La menor rápidamente hizo desaparecer del torso de Nico su polera dejando su cuerpo al descubierto.

"Maki…" dejaba salir la pelinegra mientras la menor besaba su cuello. Poco a poco comenzaba a medir el pequeño cuerpo de Nico a besos.

Nico miro por última vez la cabellera roja que besaba ahora su estómago para luego cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Maki le estaba provocando.

De repente dejo de sentir los besos de Maki, sus manos tampoco las sentía sobre su cuerpo, así que abrió los ojos encontrándose con una sonrisa siniestra y unos orbes Camín tan iguales a los de ella pero tan diferentes al mismo tiempo, aquellos ojos la miraban con burla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" asustada la pelinegra se miraba en el reflejo de aquellos ojos que le pertenecían al hombre que le trato de hacer daño a su amada.

"Dime, pequeña… ¿Quieres que el bastardo de Maki-chan tenga un hermanito? ".

"¡¿Qué?!" sorprendida por la pregunta de Keita Nico comenzó a forcejear tratando de sacarlo de encima de ella. Pero él era más fuerte mi tomo de las muñecas a Nico pegándolas al sillón.

"Te haré sentir lo que Maki sintió cuando ambos estábamos desnudos en su cama" susurró con malicia en el oído de la más baja y le dio un mordisco fuerte al lóbulo de su oreja, Nico por un momento pensó que su oreja desaparecería, era tanta la fuerza con la que Keita apretaba su lóbulo que comenzó a gritar y a intentar liberarse nuevamente.

"¡Para!" gritaba Nico.

"Nico-chan... " dijo Keita sobre el cuello de Nico mientras solo pasaba su lengua por el.

"¡Nico-chan!" una voz femenina se sumaba al ambiente, pero Keita ni se inmuto.

"¡No! ¡Yo no quiero esto!" gritó con los ojos cerrados sintiendo un peso sobre su cadera.

"¡Nico-chan abre los ojos!" la voz masculina de Keita desapareció, era voz era…

"¡Maki!" la pelinegra abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Maki sobre ella, la tomaba de las muñecas tan y como lo hacía Keita "¡¿Dónde está?!" miraba desesperada a todos lados intentando liberarse de Maki, pero como siempre… todos tenían más fuerza que Nico.

"¿Dónde está quién?" preguntaba confundida.

"¡Keita!".

"¿Eh? Nico-chan, él no está aquí".

"¿No?".

"No Nico-chan, sólo estamos tu y yo, Nozomi y Eli en su habitación".

"Que alivio" Mi soltó a Nico y le acaricio la mejilla.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el sillón?".

"Tú tienes que estar comoda" suspiraba poniendo sus manos en la cintura de Maki.

"Nada de eso, ven vamos" Maki se ponía de pe jalando a Nico y llaveándosela a la habitación de esta donde dormía Maki.

"No es necesario Maki, el sillón es cómodo".

"Nada de eso. Acuéstate" ordenó Maki soltando la mano de Nico.

"Está bien, está bien. Pero si te golpeo mientras duermo no reclames" advertía mientras ambas se acostaban, cada una por su lado.

"Nee… Nico-chan".

"¿Si?" respondió Nico mirando hacia el techo.

"¿Por qué preguntaste por Keita?" se ponía de lado para mirar mejor a Nico.

"Por nada, sólo tuve un sueño con él que sentí real, eso es todo".

"¿Me lo contarás?".

"No es necesario, mejor durmamos ¿Si?".

"Bien. Buenas noches".

"Duerme bien Maki".

"Aun te siento insegura Nico-chan…" susurraba Maki, la pelinegra alcanzó a escuchar pero prefirió ignorarla para evitar decir algo estúpido, así que cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir.

* * *

"¡Chicas a desayunar! ¡Hay visita!" gritaba Nozomi abriendo la puerta de la habitación de Nico.

"Cinto minutos más y seré tu esclava Nozomi" decía Nico poniendo su almohada sobre su cabeza, mientras que Maki solo soltaba un gruñido mientras se acurrucaba más en las frazadas.

"Suzu-kun dice que es importante, que debe hablar con ustedes".

"¡Yori/Yo-chin" exclamaban mientras ambas se sentaban de golpe en la cama.

"Tienen cinco minutos" y dicho esto Nozomi cerró la puesta.

"¿Nos levantamos?" preguntó Nico.

"Bueno… no es que nos quede otra opción" se encogió de hombros y ambas se levantaron, quedaron en bañarse luego del desayuno, lo mejor sería saber cuánto antes que quería hablar Yori.

* * *

"¿Qué hay Yori? " saludo Nico sonriendo mientras entraba a la cocina.

"¿Y Maki-chin?" preguntó.

"Está en el baño" sonrió desviando su mirada a Eli quién preparaba unas tostadas" Buenos días Eli ¿Ayudo en algo?.

"Hola Nico. Mmmh… Podrías servir el café, Nozomi fue a cambiarse el pijama".

"Está bien, yo sirvo café ¿Hablamos luego del desayuno Yori?".

"Si, no hay problema, de todas maneras traigo buenas noticias" Nico escucho atentamente y una sonrisa en sus labios apareció mientras servia las tazas con café.

En eso llegó Nozomi y terminó de hacer las tostadas junto a Eri, ya que ella estaba comenzando a comerse la mermelada aun le faltaban más de la mitad de las tostadas con untar mermelada. Terminaron cada una de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se sentaron en la mesa a desayunar.

"¿No esperaremos a Maki?" preguntó Eli viendo que todos comenzaban a comer.

"Dijo Nicochi que está en el baño".

"Y cualquiera que conoce a Maki-chin sabe que demorara" comentó Yori y Nico asintió.

"Su le damos el lujo a Maki de esperarla se enfriará todo esto".

"Chismosos. Ya estoy lista idiotas" gruñó Maki sentada en el lugar vacío de mesa junto a Yori y frente Nozomi.

"Lo siento Maki-chan, pensamos que te demorarías. Y como no todo el mundo debe esperarte simplemente comenzamos sin ti" dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa inocente como si no hubiera intentado lanzarle un dado a Maki.

"Buenos días chicos" saludó Maki ignorando a Nozomi.

El desayuno transcurrió tranquilo, excepto para dos personas. Maki y Nozomi, quienes se pegaban miradas de vez en cuando con algo de desagrado por parte de Nozomi y con un ' _Deja de joder_ ' por parte de la menor.

* * *

"Bien Yori, hnla ya" ordenó Nico con una pequeña sonrisa, ya había terminado de desayunar y de lavar todo lo que ocuparon. Ahora se encontraban los cinto en la mesa.

"¿Recuerdan que les dije que yo tenía una amiga que fue víctima de Keita y se fue de la ciudad por miedo?".

"Si, dijiste que la contactarías" dijo Maki.

"Luego de ir a dejar a Kotori-san y Honoka-san llegué a casa y la llamé. Le conté la situación y lo que vamos a hacer, dijo que está dispuesta a ayudarnos, pero que debemos ser muy cuidadosos".

"¿De verdad?" preguntaron Nico y Maki emocionadas.

"Si, en dos días viaja, se quedará conmigo en mi departamento puesto que a ustedes no la conocen y bueno Nico tú tienes visitas y Maki-chin se está quedando aquí. Así que es mejor que se quede conmigo, viene con su hija".

"No hay problema" asintió Nico.

"Esperen un momento…" dijo Nozomi quién se había mantenido al margen de la conversación junto a Eli "¿Qué planean hacer?".

"Poner a ese puto tras las rejas" dijo la pelirroja como si nada.

"¡Vaya!" dijo dando un pequeño golpe en la mesa sorprendiendo a todos "Lo haces sonar taaan simple, pero no sabes que es muy complicado. Además… no sabía que Maki-chan ocupara esas palabras tan feas" nuevamente el desagrado de Nozomi salía al aire.

"Si sigues comportándote así las escucharás más seguido, y esta vez no hablo de Keita" dijo poniéndose de pie mirando fijamente a la pelimorada.

"¿Ah sí? Quiero ver eso. De ti ya no me sorprende nada" Nozomi también se había puesto de pie.

"Dejémosla discutir tranquilas, puede que esto se arregle o… empeore" susurró Eli a Yori y Nico y estos asintieron incomodos.

"¡¿Qué pretendes Nozomi?!" Maki alzó su voz.

"¡Ayudar a Nicochi!".

"Y esta súper bien que quieras hacer eso, pero deja tu ironía y malos comentarios conmigo".

"Yo soy parte de su familia. Yo la protejo, tu sólo le traes problemas y angustias. Tu no eres parte de este clan, no eres de la familia".

"La única que no coopera en que Nico deje de sentirse angustiada eres tu Nozomi. Déjame estar con Nico tranquila".

"¡Ya paren! ¿No se pueden llevar bien cinco minutos? " intervino Nico enojada.

"Nozomi empezó" reclamó Maki.

"Y lo volvería a hacer, todo por Nicochi… ah y Maki-chan, no te alteres tanto, no queremos que le pase algo al bebe, su padre estaría devastado si eso pasa" sonrió con algo de malicia dejando a todos con una cara sorprendida por tal comentario que hizo.

"Eres realmente una idiota, Nozomi" susurró Maki y salió corriendo a la habitación de Nico.

"Esto fue muy duro Nozomi" Eli miraba molesta a Nozomi, el comentario no fue para nada bueno, les dolió tanto a Maki como a Nico "Si no se pueden llevar bien es mejor que nos tomemos cinco minutos, ¿Bien?" suspiró Eli para calmarse un poco, de verdad estaba molesta con la pelimorada.

"¿Elichi? ¿Estás de parte de Maki-chan?".

"No. Estoy de parte de Nico, apoyaré sus decisiones, no las criticaré".

"Apoyo a Ayase-san" Yori se puso de pie mirando molesto a Nozomi "Vuelvo pasado mañana con Aoi-chan".

"Es lo mejor. Gracias Yori".

"Iré a dar una vuelta" dijo Nozomi marchándose del lugar.

"¿No irás tras ella?" preguntó Nico mirando por donde se fue Nozomi.

"No… que piense bien lo que acaba de decir, fue demasiado grosero de su parte".

"Si creo que es lo mejor" sonrió Nico con pena.

"Bueno chicas, nos vemos" se despidió Yori y también salió de ahí.

* * *

"Honoka-chan ya son las diez, hora de levantarse, debo ir a la tienda y tú tienes que ir a trabajar".

"Tengo turno de tarde, y tu eres la dueña, puedes abrir más tarde" dijo Honoka con pereza mientras atraía más el cuerpo de Nozomi a ella.

"¡Con mayor razón debo ser responsable!" sonrió Kotori mirando a su esposa "Bueno… quince minutos más" escuchó un ronquido de Honoka "¡¿Ya se durmió?!".

* * *

"Ah… Qué es genial dormir hasta tarde" dijo Honoka estirando su cuerpo.

"¡Son las doce con treinta!" exclamó Kotori mirando su celular.

"¿Y qué?" preguntó Honoka bostezando.

"¡Voy tarde al trabajo! ¡Todo por tu culpa Honoka-chan!" dijo haciendo un puchero que de inmediato fue besado por Honoka.

"No seas exagerada. Entro a las dos de la tarde al trabajo, si quieres te vas más tarde y te paso a dejar a la tienda".

"Amo cuando vas a dejarme a la tienda" Kotori tomó la mano de Honoka atrayéndola a ella.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" susurró Honoka sobre los labios de la peligris mientras miraba sus ojos.

"Tengo que cocinar, pero puedo comprar comida rápida por hoy".

"Y yo puedo comer en el trabajo" quitó las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Kotori.

"Me parece" y dicho esto capturo los labios de su amada quieres poco a poco se recostaban sin separarse del beso.

* * *

"Moooouu Kotori-chan, esto no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras puesto tan melosa" decía Honoka quién iba corriendo tomando la mano de Kotori en dirección a la tienda.

"No me culpes de todo, tú eras la que no terminaba de hacerlo" reclamaba Kotori.

"Tengo que aprovechar que estamos solas, en dos semanas todo cambiará".

"Honoka-chan…" dijo Kotori deteniéndose "Nada cambiará entre nosotras, sólo habrá una pequeña diferencia… seremos tres, ¿Estás asustada?".

"Si te soy sincera… si "bajó su mirada y Kotori de inmediato tomó sus manos.

"Honoka-chan, las cosas van a cambiar, pero para mejor. Seremos una familia al fin, vamos a compartir tooodo nuestro amor con una personita que es nuestra y nos unirá toda la vida".

"¿Y si no lo hago bien? Yo soy muy torpe y no quiero hacer algo que dañe al nene o nena" Honoka seguía con su mirada baja, Kotori sólo sonrió y la abrazo.

"Honoka-chan insegura es muy tierna" decía riendo un poco estrujando a Honoka con sus brazos.

"¡Moou… Kotori-chan! ¡Ponte sería!" la pelijenjiblre trataba de alejar a Kotori de ella.

"Lo harás bien, yo confio en ti" le robo un beso y se alejó un poco de ella.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí. Te amo Honoka-chan".

"También te amo" le tomó la mano mirando directo a esos ojos amarillos que tanto ama.

"¿Nos vamos ya? Son las 13:35" dijo la peligris mirando su reloj causando pánico en Honoka.

"¡Voy tarde!" tomó la mano de su esposa y juntas salieron corriendo.

* * *

"Honoka-san necesito dos bajativos de menta para la mesa cinco".

"¡De inmediato!" dijo Honoka animada y serbia tales trago en vasos pequeños "Listo".

"Etto… Honoka-san, te dije de menta, no de vainilla" decía algo preocupada la joven camarera.

"¿Eh?" parpadeó un par de veces confundida al notar su error "¡Lo siento Haruka-san!" volvió a servir un par de vasos pero esta vez con el bajativo correspondiente.

"Honoka-san llevas sirviendo cosas equivocadas toda la tarde, espero que esto no lo sepa el jefe, sino, estarás en graves problemas" advertía la pelirosa preocupada a su compañera de trabajo.

"No volverá a pasar, lo juro" y dicho esto soltó un suspiro y Haruka se fue.

* * *

"Estoy en casa" dijo despacio mientras cerraba la puerta "¿Kotori-chan?".

Buscó con su mirada a su amada peligris por el living, pero no la encontró, sólo estaba su bolso sobre el sillón, sonrió internamente al encontrar envoltorios de dulces repartidos por la alfombra. Colgó en el perchero su chaqueta y fue a la cocina por una bolsa, volvió al living y se puso a recoger los papeles para no tener que hacerlo mañana por la mañana.

Al terminar estiró su cuerpo y fue a su habitación, encontró a Kotori durmiendo abrazada a la almohada de la pelijenjibre. Se acercó a ella y depositó un cálido beso en la cabeza de la peligris.

"Estaremos bien los tres, haré todo lo posible para que sean felices" susurró acariciando la cabellera de Kotori quién sólo se removió levemente en su lugar.

Se puso el pijama tratando de no hacer ruido alguno y se acostó quitándole su almohada a la peligris acomodándola en su cabeza. Kotori abrió los ojos levemente. Honoka se sintió culpable por despertarla.

"¿Honoka-chan?" preguntó adormilada.

"Siento haberte despertado Kotori-chan "acarició su mejilla, su amada sólo negó con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, pasaría de todos modos, nunca eres silenciosa" soltó una pequeña risa seguida de un bostezó.

"Es mejor dormir ya, mañana debes trabajar".

"Losé" se acomodó en el pecho de Honoka rodeando su cintura con sus brazos.

"Buenas noches Kotori-chan".

"Te amo".

* * *

"¿Por qué insistes en dormir en el sillón?" preguntaba Maki mientras miraba a Nico arreglando el sillón como si fuera una cama.

"Por qué no te quiero incomodar" decía Nico mientras esponjaba su almohada sin mirar a la pelirroja.

"Te dije que no me incomodas, y es tu casa. Tu deberías dormir en tu cama".

"Tu estas durmiendo en mi cama" dijo poniendo la última frazada.

"Pero…".

"Maki, ve a dormir" la interrumpió Nico con su voz tajante.

Sin responder Maki se acercó a Nico y le robó un beso en su boca.

"Tu y yo a pesar de todo terminaremos juntas. Quizá no ahora. Quizá será en unos años más. Pero definitivamente estaremos juntas" le susurró sobre sus labios "Buenas noches Nico-chan".

* * *

"¿Elichi?".

"¿Mmh?".

"¿Estás dormida?".

"¿Qué pasa Nozomi?" preguntó Eli con voz cansada, aun no se le pasaba el enojo con la pelimorada.

"¿Crees que estoy estorbando aquí?" con esto preocupo a su esposa quién se sento en la cama, Nozomi la imitó.

"¿Por qué piensas eso?".

"Porque no hago más que mirar mal a Maki-chan y cada vez que puedo armo una discusión con ella incomodando a Nichochi".

"Para serte sincera… Yo dudo que ellas terminen juntas" suspiró por millón vez en el día.

"Yo también lo dudo. Nicochi está indecisa y se le nota".

"Pienso igual, sé que Nico y Maki siempre quisieron tener un bebe, pero se divorciaron. Y la idea que Nico acepte a Maki con un bebe de la persona con la cual estuvo después de Nico debe de ser horrible".

"¿Qué podremos hacer por ellas?".

"Lo mismo que hicimos cuando empezaron en preparatoria… Apoyarlas" sonrió Eli tomando la mano de Nozomi "Cariño, tu eres la que nos guía, y sé que tú sabrás que hacer".

"Tienes razón Elichi, pensaré en algo para ayudarlas" sonrió acariciando la mano de Eli.

* * *

"¿Estas son horas de llamar mamá?" contestó su teléfono Maki.

-Buenas noches hija, también me da gusto hablar contigo- contestaba con burla en la voz la señora Nishikino.

"¿Cómo estás mamá?" preguntó Maki, sabía que si no le preguntaba eso su mamá se pondría irónica, y Maki odia la ironía.

-Bien gracias, ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

"Bien, sólo que me da antojo de todo y es molesto, creo que engordare" suspiraba.

-Es normal, Y dime, Maki… ¿Estás lista para tu primera ecografía?-

"Justamente me estaba preguntando cuando debía hacer eso, no me gustaría enterarme a último momento si hay o no problemas con él bebe".

-¡Perfecto! Cómo una madre preocupada que soy por ti, y por mi nieto ya arreglé eso, así que mañana ven al hospital a las 10 , Suzuki-san te hará la ecografía, así que trata de estar temprano, por supuesto que yo estaré ahí, ¡quiero conocer a mi nieto!-

"Espera tengo una duda… ¿Será transvaginal o por la pancita?"

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de embarazo?-

"Si no me equivoco mañana serán seis semanas".

-Cómo estudiante de medicina debes de saber que una trasvaginal al tiempo de gestación que tienes puede ser peligroso Nishikino Maki-

"Cierto. Lo olvide. Entonces será por pancita".

-Te veo mañana hija, cuida a mi nieto, los amo-

"Y yo a… Nosotros a ti" sonrió con ternura y se llevó la mano al vientre acariciándolo "Buenas noches abuela Nishikino Tamaki" con una sonrisa cortó el teléfono y se quedó dormida acariciando su vientre.

* * *

"Hola" saludaba Maki tímidamente mientras entraba a la oficina de su padre, quién estaba con su madre arreglando unos papeles.

"¡Maki-chan!" Nishikino Yuki corrió a abrazar a su hija, a veces sus padres podían ser muy extraños "Ya me he enterado que me harás abuelo a los 33 años, te felicito hija mia".

"Yuki aún cree que está en los 30 cuando en realidad está cerca de los 50" se burló Tamaki de su esposo quién sólo la miro algo enojado y decidió hacerle una broma.

"Tamaki-chan creo que…" se acercó a la mayor lentamente mirándola asustado "¡Tu rojo intenso está desapareciendo!"

"Lo sé, tengo 46 años, es lo normal" uno a cero gana Tamaki.

"Me pregunto que hice en mi vida anterior para terminar con padres tan anormales" Maki soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sillón que tenía su padre en su oficina.

"Yo soy normal, Yuki no lo es" ambos pelirrojos la miraron con cara de _'¿En serio?_ '.

"Ajam, cómo digas mamá… Bueno vine a hacerme la ecografía" sonrió nerviosa mientras sus padres se miraron entre si enternecidos.

"Bien, vamos".

Yuki, Tamaki y Maki caminaban a paso relajado al área de maternidad, Yuki también quiere estar presente cuando su nieto se muestre en la pantalla, así que ambas pelirrojas estuvieron de acuerdo para que vaya. Llegaron y golpearon la puerta antes de entrar, una voz femenina los autorizó a pasar.

"Buenos días Suzuki-sensei" Maki hizo una reverencia.

"Maki-san tan educada como siempre. No has venido a prácticas ayer" la miro con el ceño levemente fruncido "Pero tus padres me han contado la situación así que lo dejaré pasar y anotaré en tu registro que si viniste… Felicidades, de seguro Natsu-kun está muy feliz con la noticia".

Al escuchar lo último Maki sólo bajo su mirada y apretó sus puños, Suzuki la miró confundida mientras que sus padres se miraron preocupados.

"¿Maki?" la llamó su madre.

"Keita es un idiota" susurró para su y levanto su mirada apretando sus ojos para lograr calmarse, respiro hondo y miro a la doctora que estaba encargada de hacerle la ecografía "Suzuki-sensei, ¿Empezamos ya?".

"C..claro recuéstate en la camilla y levanta tu polera dejando tu vientre al aire" mientras Maki hacia lo que le ordenaban la doctora se esterilizó las manos y se puso guantes, sus padres se pusieron al lado de Maki mirándola aun preocupados.

"Estoy algo nerviosa" sonrió levemente Maki tratando de olvidar el tema de Keita.

"Es normal cariño, tu madre estaba más neurótica que tú, así que debes sentirte bien" su padre le levantó el pulgar en aprobación mientras que Tamaki le pegó un codazo en el estómago mientras fruncía el ceño.

"No le hagas caso Maki, pero si es normal que estés nerviosa" tomó la mano de su hija.

"Bien Maki-san, este gel esta frío así que será normal que… si eso" hecho el gel en el vientre de Maki, esta cerro sus ojos y apretó sus labios, le había dado un escalofrío.

"Es..está muy frío".

"Bien, busquemos al bebe" todos soltaron una risa al escuchar a la doctora, comenzó a pasar el transductor abdominal sobre el vientre de Maki, quien miraba atenta la pantalla.

Tanto Yuki como Tamaki miraban atentamente la pantalla hasta que vieron algo, tanto Suzuki como Maki miraron detenidamente lo que se veía.

"Bueno Maki-san se ve todo normal, tu bebe mide 2,7 milímetros, hasta el momento no se ven complicaciones" sonrió la doctora pausando la pantalla para que Maki mirara a su pequeño bebe.

Para Maki ver aquello era simplemente una montaña Rusa de emociones, ella tenía una vida dentro de ella, una que aún no nacía pero ya era de ella, y amaba con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño o pequeña.

"Yurina" murmuro Maki sonriendo.

"¿Yurina? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Maki-chan?" preguntó Yuki.

"Se llamará Yurina".

"Etto… Maki-san aun no podremos saber el sexo del bebe hasta entre 12 y 15 semanas de gestación".

"Lo sé, pero como dicen, es instinto maternal" desvió la mirada a su madre y sonrió.

"Bien, veremos si podemos capturar un ultra sonido, si no se puede debes estar tranquila, el latido comienza a escucharse entre la semanas de gestación" Maki asintió dando a entender que comprendió lo dicho por la doctora "Ok, aquí vamos".

La doctora hizo sus movimientos y suaves sonidos de un pequeño corazón se escucharon. El pecho de Maki comenzó a moverse muy rápido, tanto así que se emocionó, para ella este sonido es el más hermoso que pudo haber escuchado. Tamaki estaba igual de emocionada de Maki tomando del brazo a Yuki para no lanzarse a Maki y abrazarla, mientras que Yuki sólo veía orgulloso a su pequeña.

"Felicidades Maki-san… Todo va en orden. Iré a imprimir las capturas y a buscar el Cd donde se gravaron los latidos y parte de la ecografía" le entregó unas toallas para que limpiara el gel en su vientre y desapareció de ahí.

"No pensé ver tan pronto a mi niña así… Hace sólo poco tiempo estabas insistiendo que te comprara un piano y ahora serás madre" Yuki abrazó a Maki emocionado.

"Papá cuando te pedí el piano sólo tenía 5 años, era una niña".

"Para nosotros siempre serás una niña Maki" sonrió su madre quién ahora Yuki le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo.

"Bueno aprovechamos para contarte algo…" su madre la miro con una sonrisa mientras Maki sólo la miro atenta "Sabes Maki, nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, y obviamente no lo llevaremos a la tumba, estás tú y todo, pero… ¿Por qué no compartir el dinero con alguien que lo necesite? Ayudar a otro niño".

"Si logro entender esto ustedes quieren…".

"Si Maki-chan queremos adoptar un niño" la interrumpió Yuki.

"Iba a decir hacer una donación a un centro pero es algo… Loco" suspiró Maki sorprenda "¿Entonces serán dos integrantes nuevo a la familia?".

"¿No te molesta?" preguntó Tamaki.

"Para nada" sonrió "Siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana, mejor tarde que nunca".

"Entonces todo bien nenita" su padre le acaricio el cabello "La familia está creciendo, y me siento muy feliz por ello".

"También yo" comenzó a limpiarse suavemente el vientre "Ya quiero que Yurina nazca".

"Nosotros también estamos ansiosos de que suceda Maki-chan".

La doctora llego con las fotografías y el Cd, así que salieron de la sala. Maki les comentó que debía irse, Yuki se ofreció a ir a dejarla, pro esta se negó diciendo que se estaba quedando unos días en otro lugar porque no quería estar en su apartamento, así que se fue en taxi no sin antes agradecer y felicitar a sus padres por la decisión tomada.

* * *

 **Y eso fue, disculpen si no fue tan llamativo kdsjfhjks pero tenía que subir uncapitulo! XD**

 **Bueno como siempre les digo, cualquier reclamo, sugerencia critica es bien recibida**

 **Quiero mandarles un saludo a Kone (maimoderrrrrrrrr) la evi (aw si es tan beia) a la Danny (cariño mio) y Karen,de verdad las tardes son muy divertidas con ustedes! las quiero mucho chicas u.u**

 **hasta la proxima!**

 **oooh se me olvidaba, en el penultimo capitulo pondré una canción y quién la adivine le regalare un One-shot de lo que quiera:33**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cuando los muertos se levantan en el campo santo (?**

 **Ok, ok se que he demorado, por una parte tengo excusas y por otra no :c no entraré en detalles para no aburrirlos.**

 **si bien en el cap anterior dije que este capitulo sería el penultomo les aviso altiro cabros que he alargado la el fic 2 capitulos más, por onde nos quedarian cuatro contando este :3**

 **sin más disfruten el capitulo!**

 **love live no es mio :c**

Flash Back

Nico Pov

 _El auto donde iba camino al santuario donde sería mi boda era gris. Mi madre iba a mi lado tomando mi mano mientras yo miraba por la ventana nerviosa. Kotaro iba jugando con la cosa esa que le regalo Maki pasa su cumpleaños. Un nuevo juego de ese electrónico portátil. Mientras que mis otras dos hermanas, Kokoro y Kokoa estaban en el Santuario esperando junto a los demás invitados._

 _Tenía una jungla en mi estómago, sentía que en cualquier momento vomitaría pero no podía arruinar mi vestido rosa. Si, Rosa. El blanco es el color de las vírgenes. Maki-chan y yo decidimos que no ocuparemos blanco porque no tenemos cara pasa usarlo ya que ambas ya nos habíamos entregado una a la otra hace ya un tiempo._

 _Llegamos al Santuario y ahí fuera de él estaba mi suegro, el padre de Maki-chan, a falta de mi padre está él. Pero era mamá a quién le corresponde entregarme a mi linda pelirroja._

 _Mamá guardó el juego de Kotaro en su cartera y nos bajamos del auto. Supuse que Maki ya llegó. Así que solté un suspiro y tome mi ramo con firmeza mientras tomaba el brazo de mamá y Kotaro corría donde mi suegro._

 _Los aplausos al entrar a la iglesia no tardaron en sonar. Miré a los invitados Amigos, familiares de Maki-chan y Familiares míos, había cerca de cincuenta personas metidas ahí. Miré el altar donde nos esperada un juez y ahí estaba mi linda Maki dándome la espalda podía ver claramente que tenía un vestido color morado con una pequeña cola._

 _Ella se giró y al verme nuestros ojos se encontraron, ella me miraba con ese brillo en sus ojos que solo me mostraba a mí. Se veía nerviosa, estaba sería, pero yo sabía que ella por dentro estaba igual de eufórica que yo._

 _Llegué al altar y me despedí de mamá con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo y se fue junto a los señores Nishikinos y mis hermanas. Me giré donde Maki-chan y ella se había acercado hacía mí, tenía su mano estirada como si de un caballero se tratara. La tome sin dudar y un 'Estás hermosa' Salió de nuestras bocas al mismo tiempo y con esto la boda inició uniéndome para siempre con Nishikino Maki-chan._

Fin flash Back.

Sueños así eran muy recurrentes últimamente. No sé si odiarlos o no sé…

¿Qué pasa por mi cabeza? Lo mismo me he preguntado estos últimos días. Cuando no estoy con Maki me siento tranquila, pero cuando estoy con ella y la miro puedo ver a Keita también, ambos burlándose de mi ¿tengo que hacerme cargo de un bebe que ni siquiera es mío? Quiero, pero no puedo. Lo que haré es darme tiempo para aceptar que Maki está embrazada de su ex novio. La amo pero esto puede conmigo.

Nico Pov End.

"Bien, hora de trabajar" se daba ánimos la pelinegra acomodando su gorra de chef y entró a la cocina para comenzar con su turno de trabajo.

'Maki salió temprano hoy y no me quiso decir donde iría y Nozomi salió con Eli quién sabe dónde. Eso es bueno, después de lo de ayer me preocupa de Nozomi y Maki estén solas' pensaba.

"¡Yazawa la carne!".

"¿Eh?" la carne que sellaba Nico comenzaba a quemarse "¡Si, lo siento!".

"Mou Nico-chan está muy distraída hoy" decía es pastelero.

"Si, lo siento. Muchas cosas han pasado" los cocineros la quedaron mirando preocupados, pero no le dijeron nada más. Sabían que ella no les diría nada.

"Yazawa-san" la llamó su jefe en tono serio.

"¿Si, Okai-san?" lo miro dejando la carne que ahora picaba a un lado.

"¡A mi oficina de inmediato!¡Kishada-san hazte cargo del trabajo de Yazawa".

"¡Sí!" contestó el cocinero y Nico se fue a la oficina de Okai cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

"¿Pasa algo Okai-san?" preguntaba algo nerviosa mientras su jefe miraba los cuadros de reconocimiento al restaurant dándole la espalda a la pelinegra.

"¿Sabes que en este restaurant solo aceptamos a gente calificada?".

"Si, lo sé, y me siento honrada de poder trabajar aquí".

"¿También sabes que tenemos sucursales alrededor del mundo?".

"Por supuesto que lo sé".

"Abriremos una sucursal en Londres Yazawa-san" el hombre se giró a ver a la bajita, su semblante serio desapareció, ahora tenía una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo Okai-san?".

"Felicidades Yazawa-san, el puesto de jefa de ese local es tuyo".

"¿EH? Okai-san ¿Está bromeando?".

"Yo no bromeo. El restaurant aún está en construcción, en un mes máximo estará listo".

"¿Yo… puedo pensarlo?"

"Claro, tienes dos semanas para tomar la decisión".

"Gracias por considerarme" se despidió haciendo una reverencia y salió de ahí directo a su lugar de trabajo.

'Ser jefa en Londres… Qué locura' pensó.

.

.

"Estoy en casa" decía cansada la pelinegra.

"Bienvenida" se acercó Maki ocupando su mandil y con una espátula en su mano mientras le sonreía.

"Maki… ¿Qué haces?" se preguntaba Nico soltando en suspiro y colgando su abrigo en el perchero.

"Le pedí a mamá que me enseñara a preparar algo de comer rápido, y lo logró. Tu y yo tendremos una cena" tomó la mano de la pelinegra y se la llevó al comedor.

La mesa estaba adornada con velas, pétalos de flores, la luz estaba a media y sonaba una melodía de piano muy relajante para ambientar la comida. Simplemente perfecto.

"Maki esto es…" trató de decir la pelinegra sorprendida por tal vista.

"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti" sonrió Maki tomando ambas manos de la pelinegra haciendo que la mirara "Gracias por aguantarme aquí Nico-chan"

"No debes agradecer nada Maki, estás aquí para que no estés sola en tu departamento y corras el riesgo de que Keita aparezca y te…" se mordió el labio dudando si continuar o no "Olvídalo".

"Lo sé, sé exactamente lo que pasó por tu cabeza al decir eso. Nico-chan este donde yo este corro riesgos, él es muy astuto y yo… Yo he perdido mi toque con el tiempo" soltó un suspiro cansado "No hayo la hora de que todo esto se termine y ser feliz contigo" con esto logro tensar a Nico, quién apretó sus ojos y fue a la mesa a sentarse y disfrutar de la cena que Maki había preparado para ellas.

"¿Tomate relleno? ¿De verdad?" se reía un poco la pelinegra mirando a la pelirroja.

"Debes admitir que es muy delicioso" sonrió orgullosa y se sentó frente a Nico.

"La verdad es que sí. Aun que me impresiona que sea tomate relleno con una pasta de pollo y no relleno sólo de tomate" se puso a reír a carcajadas mientras Maki desviaba la mirada sonrojada.

"Idiota" soltó entre dientes.

"¿No me digas que… querías hacer tomare relleno de tomate?" preguntaba algo incrédula y Maki frunció el ceño.

"¡Obvio no estúpida!"

"Ya ya Maki cálmate" sonrió la pelinegra dando una probada a su tomate "Está delicioso Maki"

"¿Hablas enserio?" la mirada tan inocente y esperanzada que tenía Maki en ese momento derritió el corazón de la pelinegra.

"S..Sí. ¿Por qué no comes tú también? Necesitas alimentarte"

"Está bien…" sonrió levemente y comenzó a comer.

"¿Cómo te has sentido?"

"Sabes… No sé si es porque las hormonas me están matando o de verdad quiero romperle el trasero a tu prima" suspiró Maki bebiendo un poco de jugo.

"Definitivamente estás hormonal, ¿Dónde fuiste hoy tan temprano?".

"Fui a hacerme una ecografía para chequear como está él bebe" dijo tranquilamente Maki causando que Nico apretara el tenedor.

"¿Y… y como te fue?" preguntaba sin mirarla.

"Súper. Todo está bien conmigo y él bebe" sonrió con ternura.

"¿Tus padres saben que te estás quedando conmigo?" Nico miraba a todos lados menos a Maki, sentía que le estaba faltando poco a poco aire.

"No. Ni siquiera saben que pasó con Keita" suspiró la pelirroja.

"Ok. Ya llegué a mi limite" Nico se puso de pie golpeando la mesa y mirando el vaso que contenía jugo hacia un lado "¡¿Quieres dejarme toda la carga a mí?! ¡¿Por qué no les dices a tus padres?! ¡Ellos también podrían ayudar, Mujer! ¡¿Cómo no te das cuenta de cómo me tienes con esta situación?! ¿Piensas en mi Maki?".

"Nico-chan yo…" la chica de ojos color lila miraba asustada a la persona que tenía en frente, tratando de asimilar todo.

"Claro que no piensas en mí, es obvio" negó con su cabeza la pelinegra mirando a Maki con algo de decepción y salió del lugar.

"¿A dónde vas?" la siguió y vio como Nico se ponía nuevamente su chaqueta y sus zapatos.

"Por ahí. No losé, necesito pensar, despejar mi mente".

"Pero Nico-chan…" Dijo Maki tomando del brazo a la persona que ama.

"Déjame tranquila, Maki" se soltó bruscamente del agarre y salió de la casa.

"Sólo lo estoy arruinando" se dijo la pelirroja mientras se apoyaba en la puerta por donde salió Nico, y las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, una tras otra.

.

.

"Mamá, Papá, tengo algo que decirles" decía firme Maki mirando a sus padres quienes estaban cada una con un juguete de niña en sus manos.

"¿Pasó algo con Yurina-chan?" preguntó Yuki dejando el juguete de lado para acercarse a su hija.

"Yurina está bien papá".

"Entonces… ¿Qué pasa Maki?" preguntó su mamá desde su lugar en la sala, también dejando el juguete de lado.

"Keita y yo terminamos" soltó rápidamente.

"¿Natsu-kun y tú ya no son nov…?" preguntó su padre pero fue interrumpido.

"No papá. Él y yo no tenemos nada que ver ya".

"¿Cómo que no tienen nada que ver? Él es el padre de Yurina, Maki" su madre se puso de pie y rápidamente se sentó junto a Maki.

"No mamá. Keita no se puede hacer cargo del bebe, ni quiero que lo haga".

"¿Qué pasó?" le preguntaron sus padres y Maki los miro un momento, cerro sus ojos, suspiró y comenzó a contarles todo lo que ha sucedido en el último mes.

"¡¿Qué Natsu-kun trató de golpearte?!" preguntó furiosa su padre.

"¡¿Qué Nico-chan y tu volvieron a encontrarse?!" esta vez fue su madre.

"Ma, de todo que dije… ¿Sólo te importa lo de Nico-chan?".

"No, pero me sorprende" suspiró "Yuki".

"Tamaki-chan debemos hacer algo" su padre de verdad se veía furioso, sus puños bien apretados y su mirada…

"Maki, necesitamos el video que Nico-chan gravó. Yuki, llama al abogado de la familia".

"Ya estoy en eso" contestaba Yuki con su teléfono en la oreja.

"Maki…" su madre miraba apenada a su hija quién se encontraba con la mirada baja.

"Mamá, no quiero que el dañe a mi hija. Porque es MI hija, él sólo puso los espermas" Maki había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Tranquila Maki, nosotros te protegeremos" la abrazó fuerte.

"Pero… Quiero volver a casa de Nico-chan, con ella me siento segura".

"Maki, pero ella debe estar…".

"Furiosa, lo sé" interrumpió Maki "Pero si la tengo cerca siento que nada me vence".

"Está bien mi amor, yo te iré a dejar donde Nico-chan" sonrió su madre acariciándole la mejilla.

"Ella debe estar preocupada, es casi media noche. Aunque no sé si ella volvió a la casa después de…".

"Todo listo Tamaki-chan, mañana viene el abogado".

"Maki quiere volver con Nico-chan, Yuki".

"Bueno, iré a decirle a Ryu que nos lleve".

"No hace falta Yuki, sólo iré yo. No necesito a Ryu. Sólo dame las llaves del auto y listo".

"Está bien, iré contigo".

"No hace falta. Tenemos que tener esa charla".

"Me encanta lo buena madre que eres Tamaki-chan" sonrió el señor y beso la frente de su esposa "Princesa, cualquier cosa me llamas" y ahora besaba la frente de su hija.

"Si papá" sonrió levemente "¿Vamos mamá?".

"Vamos" afirmó su madre y salieron de ahí.

Maki se despidió de su padre y subió al auto junto a su madre y partieron en dirección a casa de Nico.

"Ne, Maki".

"¿Qué, mamá?"

"Recuerda que no debes pasar emociones fuertes ¿Por qué no dejas que tu padre y yo nos hagamos cargo completamente de esto " sugirió su madre.

Maki dudo su respuesta, sólo mordió su labio y cerro sus ojos procesando la respuesta, al cado de unos minutos llegó a una conclusión.

"No puedo hacerme a un lado mamá. Ya he involucrado a muchas personas en esto. Kotori, Honoka, el Perdedor y Nico-chan están esto. No se cómo sacarlos, pero también quieres ayudar".

"Pero Maki, tu estado es importante" dijo su madre un poco anonadada de la respuesta de su hija pelirroja.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo simplemente salir así sin más y que ellos peleen en una lucha que no es suya"

"¿Por qué ellos están metidos en esto Maki?" Tamaki mirada a su hija mientras el auto estaba detenido a causa de un semáforo en rojo.

"Porque soy una idiota que no supo detenerlos. Por favor mamá…" suspiró girando sus ojos levemente hacia ella "No quiero hablar del tema".

Tamaki negó despacio y volvió su atención al tránsito. El viaje siguió en silencio.

.

.

"Ahhh…" suspiró Maki mirando con algo de tristeza la casa de la pelinegra "Nico ya ha llegado de su vuelta".

"¿Quieres que…?".

"No te preocupes mamá. Sólo ve a casa" se despidieron de un beso en la mejilla y Maki bajo del auto dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa "¿Nico-chan? ¿Qué haces con ese cigarrillo en la mano?".

"¿Crees que eres la única que puede hacerlo? ¿Beber y fumar?" dijo en tono frio sin mirar a la pelirroja.

"¿Qué? ¿Nico acaso tu estas ebr…?".

"¿Dónde estabas?" le pregunto en tono brusco mirándola al fin. Tenía sus ojos hinchados.

"Estaba con mamá. Les he contado todo" dijo bajito sentándose al lado de la pelinegra en la entrada de la casa.

"¿Todo?" pregunto mirando al cielo mientras dejaba caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo.

"Si" dijo mirándola de reojo.

"Ojala sean un aporte. Yo ya estoy cansada" soltó una risa irónica y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

"¿Desde cuándo fumas?".

"Solamente lo hago cuando bebo. No tienes de que preocuparte".

"Qué yo sepas tu no bebes Nico-chan" soltó un suspiro.

"¿Crees que eres la única que cuando está desesperada y necesita un respiro va a ese bar del centro? Ese bar donde un barman rubio conoce a una pelirroja que bebe wiski cuando está enojada".

"¿Cómo sabes que es aquel bar? Hay muchos alrededor de ese" sonrió Maki.

"Fui tu esposa año y medio. Quieras o no me terminaba enterando de las cosas" apago el cigarrillo con su zapatilla.

"Tienes razón, no debo sorprenderme".

.

.

"Aquella pequeña es Yazawa Nico y ella es Nishikino Maki" Yori les presentaba a su amiga a Nico y a Maki.

"Un gusto" dijo la castaña mientras estrechaba la mano de cada una.

"El gusto es nuestro" dijo cortésmente la pelirroja.

"Mi nombre es Funami Haruka. Soy amiga de Yori-kun y ella es mi hija Funami Aoi" la pequeña estaba en los brazos de su madre con una muñeca en sus manos.

"Hola Aoi-chan" saludaba Nico con una sonrisa.

"Sé que quieren hablar. Pero no me gustaría que mi hija esté presente cuando hable de… Ya saben quién" dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

"Claro no hay problema" sonrió Yori "¿Nico-chan la puedo llevar a tu habitación?".

"Claro. Prendes la televisión y pones uno de esos canales para niños" sonrió la pelinegra y Yori le hizo señas a Haruka para que la siguiera.

"Iré por Nozomi" le habló Nico a la pelirroja.

"Hey perde… Yo-chin" llamó Maki al castaño.

"También te quiero lesbiana arrepentida" le sacó la lengua "Toma asiento Haruka-chan" le sonrió a la castaña.

"Gracias" dijo cortésmente y en esa apareció Nico con Nozomi.

"Elicchi dijo que se dedicaría a preparar el almuerzo mientras se habla del tema" sonreía la pelimorada acercándose a la castaña "Un gusto. Soy Toujou Nozomi" hizo una pequeña reverencia que Haruka imitó.

"Funami Haruka".

"Buen Día Yori-san" le sonrió maternalmente.

"Buenas Nozomi-san".

"Haré esto lo más corto posible. No me agrada hablar del tema".

"Cómo tú quieras Funami-san" dijo Maki.

"Conocí a Keita un día cualquiera mientras trabajaba en el hospital. Ambos somos kinesiólogos por lo que muchas veces nos tocó trabajar a la par en algunos casos algo complicados. Nos llevábamos bastante bien. Un día hubo un accidente. Un terrible accidente. Un avión internacional tuvo una falla en un motor y callo en un pastizal alrededor de Tokio ¿Lo recuerdan?".

"Claro. Fue horrible. Todos los hospitales estaban recibiendo decenas de heridos. Fue tanta la tragedia que pidieron ayuda a los estudiantes de medicina también. Yo-chin y yo apoyamos en el hospital de mi familia" dijo Maki con algo de pena.

"El punto es que con Keita tuvimos que ver a muchas personas que llegaron con fracturas, huevos rotos, dislocaciones, etc. Lo menos grave que vimos fueron Esguinces por suerte de algunos pasajeros. Al terminar de ayudar y revisar a tanta gente yo quede algo alterada, si bien había visto muchos huesos rotos en mi vida ver demasiados me hizo entrar en un colapso mental. Por un momento me daba asco ver ese tipo de cosas, pero él estuvo para mí todo ese tiempo y sin darme cuenta creí haberme enamorado. Para mi mala o buena suerte fui correspondida. Salimos por un tiempo. Él jamás hablaba de su familia, pero no me parecía extraño. Cómo ya un par de adultos intimamos un par de veces, pero una noche se nos olvidó usar protección y cómo verán quedé embarazada. Yo estaba feliz, tendría un bebe del hombre que amaba. Decidí contarle apenas me entere así que le pedí que fuera a mi casa".

Flash Back.

"Al fin llegas" dijo Haruka abriendo la puerta y dándole un beso corto al pelinegro.

"Si lo siento. Tenía trabajo que terminar" suspiró cansado pasándose una mano por su cabello tirándolo hacia atrás "¿Qué es lo tan importante que debes decirme Haruka-chan?".

"Estoy esperando un bebe" dijo la castaña soltando un chillido de emoción. Keita se puso pálido pero rápidamente se puso de pie y sonrió también.

"¡Felicidades!" dijo y abrazó fuertemente a Haruka.

"¿Estás feliz?" preguntó emocionada.

"Claro que lo estoy. Serás madre" dijo soltándola.

"¿Serás?" preguntó confundida sintiendo un hueco en el estómago.

"Dime, ¿Quién es el padre?".

"¿Estás hablando en serio?" lo miro haciendo una mueca, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Pero claro. Nos hemos cuidado cada vez que intimamos, así que mío no es".

"Es tuyo" le afirmó.

"Claro que no".

"Keita no te hagas el idiota, tu eres el padre de la criatura que espero".

"¡Mentirosa!" dijo tomándola de los brazos pegándola con fuerza a la pared.

"¡Keita! ¡M-me lastimas!" exclamó tratando de empujar a Keita.

"Deshazte de esa cosa" dijo apretando sus brazos mientras la sacudía un poco.

"Eres un poco hombre" se atrevió a decir pese a lo asustada que estaba.

"Tienes todas las de ganar si quieres demandarme. Pero yo tengo dinero con el cual comprar al Juez y terminarás perdiendo" dijo en tono frio con sus ojos rojos oscurecidos.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" Haruka estaba ya casi al borde de la desesperación.

"Te daré dos opciones: 1)Abortas y todo sigue como si nada hubiera pasado y 2)Desapareces tú y tu bastardo. Si no haces ninguna de las dos yo mismo me ocuparé de ti y esa cosa".

"¡Esta bien!" dijo soltándose a llorar, Keita sonrió orgulloso "Me iré de aquí".

"Buena chica" dijo lanzándola al suelo como un saco de papas "Cuídate mucho Haruka-chan" decía Keita en un suave tono y salió de aquella casa.

FIN FLASH BACK

"Al día siguiente presente mi renuncia a la directiva del hospital y me fui a vivir a Okinawa. No había vuelto a pisar Tokio desde entonces".

La historia de Haruka dejo a todos los presentes pensativos. Yori sabía solo un poco de todo lo que contó la castaña por eso se quedó sorprendido al escuchar todo.

"¿Y ahora que haremos?" se preguntó Maki mirando al suelo.

"Maki-chan" la llamó Nozomin la pelirroja de mala gana la miro "Nicocchi me dijo que tus padres ya saben todo".

"¿Y que con eso?" preguntó desinteresada.

"Tengo un plan…"

 **Nicocchi17:** _Para serte sincera por un momento me pregunte '¿Para qué diablos meti el NozoEli?' y entre en un colapso mental :c Y asi Maki debía decirle la verdad una vez por toda a sus padres! queria cargar a Nico con todo la perla :c saludos!_

 **caher1998:** _Nozomi de alguna u otra manera siempre dará tregua 7v7_

 **ArturiaP** ** _:_** _Ella sólo protege a su hija tabla-chan._

 **Espero poder actualizar pronto, aun que no prometo nada :/ soy muy distraida y algo precesosa en estos temas y siempre tengo algo que hacer :c nada productivo pero importante! jajaja**

 **nos vemos.**

 **saludos a las Miusuzura :***


	12. Chapter 12

**Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? meses, lo sé, mi excusa solo servira como justificación estupida peeeero la verdad es que no lo es tanto xD bueno en todo este tiempo pase por muchas DEMASIADAS cosas, primero que todo me cambie de casa, de cuidad, de región, de universidad y de carrera de estudio XD muchos cambios en tan poco tiempo, llevo sólo 4 semanas (si es que no he contado mal) viviendo en la nueva ciudad y estoy lejos de mi familia y amigos, eso me tiene muy sad cada noche:(sabia desde antes que me iba a ir y quería aprovechar el tiempo al maximo con los que que quiero. Por eso no me daba el tiempo para escribir porque les daba toda la prioridad a ellos, lo siento.**

 **Sé que el capitulo es corto, pero no podía dejarlos más tiempo sin nada. Estas dos semanas que vienen tengo muchos examenes, así que tendrán que esperar un poquito más solamente, salgo del cacho de las pruebas y sería todo, vuelvo a Fanfic si o si cómo antes lo hacía.**

 **sin más les dejo el capitulo y que lo disfruten.**

 **.**

.

"Con estas pruebas está más que clara que debemos detener a este individuo, lo mas probable es que el juez le ponga una orden de alejamiento para usted Nishikino-san y para Funami-san, lo otro… Les ordenaran hacerse una prueba de A.D.N para corroborar si de verdad la menor y en el caso de Nishikino-san el bebe en camino son en realidad hijos de Natsu Keita-san ¿Están dispuestas?"

"¿Sólo una orden de alejamiento? ¿Cree qué eso servirá para detener a ese idiota?" decía Maki enojada al oficial.

"Maki-chan cálmate, es el juez el que da el veredicto" le decía Nozomi.

"Maki-san, yo estoy arriesgando a Aoi-chan y a mí en esto, por favor no pierdas los estribos" Pedía Haruka.

"Nishikino-san, lo más que podemos hacer en estos momentos es detenerlo mientras se fija una audiencia con su caso porque evidentemente es un peligro para ustedes. Usted me dice que Yazawa Nico-san la está cuidando, su ex esposa, pero dígame ¿Qué más puede hacer ella? Usted, al igual que Toujou Nozomi-san la describen como una persona pequeña y débil que solo trata de hacerse la fuerte. Una persona así, con todo respeto, no ayuda mucho, pero no se preocupe que de inmediato unas patrullas irán a detener a Keita-san, ¿Está conforme con eso?"

"Si no se puede hacer más no me queda de otra que estar conforme obligadamente oficial" dijo Maki resignada.

"Bien. Con su permiso iré a preparar todo para la detención, pueden estar tranquilas que nosotros les informaremos todo a su debido tiempo" dicho esto el oficial desapareció y las tres mujeres salieron al estacionamiento de la estación policial donde estaba Eli esperándolas ya que Yori se quedó cuidando a la pequeña Aoi y Nico estaba trabajando.

"¿Este era tu plan Nozomi? ¿Qué sólo lo detengan para que nos den una maldita orden de alejamiento?" decía Maki enojada mirando a la pelimorada.

"Maki-chan no seas ingenua, él no se las hará fácil para que lo detengan" dijo victoriosa la ojiverde.

"¿De qué hablas Nozomi-san?" preguntaba Haruka confundida.

"Mi padre es policía, muchas veces él me llevó con el al trabajo, conozco a los tipos como Natsu. Es por eso que le sugerí a Nozomi la idea de presentar una demanda al bastardo ese, las personas como él no de la dejan fácil, así que tenemos mucho por las de ganar" decía Eli seria sin despegar la vista del camino donde conducía.

.

.

"Akari, Kyo está llorando ve a verlo" decía un pelinegro mirando la televisión.

"¿No puedes hacerlo tu? Estoy cocinando Keita" gritaba una peliverde desde la cocina.

"Está bien yo iré" decía refunfuñando y subió al segundo piso a ver a su hijo.

Keita estaba acurrucando al pequeño desde la habitación cuando escuchó el timbre de su casa y a su esposa gritar que por favor abriera la puerta. Miró por la ventana y vio muchas patrullas de policía fuera de su casa.

"Maldita Nishikino" alegaba el pelinegro dejando suavemente a su hijo sobre la cuna y bajó donde estaba su esposa "Akari"

"¿Quién buscaba?" preguntaba tranquilamente.

"Yo…"

"¡Policía! ¡Natsu Keita abre la puerta o nos veremos obligados a entrar!"

"¿Keita que está pasando?" preguntaba Akari asustada.

"Me metí en uno que otro problemilla y debo huir" decía tratando de mantener la compostura.

"Natsu Keita ¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

"Te lo explicaré todo cuando salga de esta, dile a Saki y a Kyo que los amo, volveré se los prometo" beso a su esposa en los labios y salió corriendo a la cochera subiéndose a su auto y saliendo a toda maquina del lugar.

"¡Mierda, se escapa! ¡A las patrullas!" ordenaba un policía subiéndose a su patrulla encendiendo las sirenas.

Una persecución por la ciudad de Tokio se llevaba a cabo, dado que Keita no se las hacia fácil, estuvo a punto de provocar muchos accidentes de transito provocando un gran peligro para los civiles.

En un momento de desesperación, Keita pensaba que ya que no los pudo perder en la ciudad podrá fácilmente escapar por los bosques de los alrededores de Tokio. Mirada nervioso por el espejo retrovisor que cada vez se sumaban más patrullas a su búsqueda. Estaba tan pegado mirando por el espejo retrovisor que no se dio cuenta que la policía le estaba haciendo una emboscada. Al otro lado del puente estaban 3 patrullas bloqueando el camino, vio su escapada saltar hacia el rio pero había muchas posibilidades de que pueda morir ahogado. Pero no tenía otra escapatoria para él así que decidió tomar el riesgo y tiro el auto a un costado pero algo salió mal y termino cayendo junto al auto porque no pudo escapar de el.

"¡Maldición!" gruñía un policía

Muchos policías se bajaron de sus patrullas para inspeccionar el lugar.

"No creo que haya sobrevivido" comentaba uno.

"No sacaré ninguna conclusión hasta ver su cuerpo así que comiencen un operativo de búsqueda"

"¡De inmediato!"

"Debo informarle esto a Nishikino-san"

.

.

"¡¿Murió?!"

"Aun no es seguro Nishikino-san, no confirmaré eso hasta que vea su cuerpo, por ahora se ha comenzado un operativo de búsqueda, pero cualquier cosa estaremos atentos, les pondremos una medida de protección, así que por favor manténganse todos juntos, se le hará más difícil atacarlas así ya que estarán bajo vigilancia mientras estén en la casa de Yazawa-san"

"Ah… genial" dijo Nico irónicamente.

"Que gran plan Nozomi, ahora corremos más peligro" reclamaba la pelirroja.

"No tengo la culpa de que haya tenido un accidente"

"Cálmese por favor Nishikino-san, pondremos vigilancia las 24 horas. No tiene por qué preocuparse, estaremos al tanto de todo lo que sucederá en esta casa" calmaba el policía.

"Aaah genial ¡Adiós privacidad!" exclamaba una muy enojada Nico mientras se iba a su habitación sin darse cuenta que una embarazada pelirroja la miraba con un inmenso dolor y miedo.

"Gracias oficial, entiendo que hacen lo que pueden"

.

.

.

"Nico…" decía Maki en un tono suave para no exaltar a la pelinegra que se encontraba sentada en la cama mirando a la nada.

"Te amo, pero tu arruinas mi vida en vez de hacerme feliz"

"Lo sé" se sentó a su lado sin pedir permiso ni recibir una mirada de Nico "¿Quieres que me vaya?"

"¡Ja! No tienes donde ir, tus padres quizá contrataran a un par de gorilas para que estén pendientes de ti"

 _Tienes un rostro para sonreír, lo sabes_

 _Es una lástima que lo desperdicies_

 _Cuando me lastimas._

 _Pero yo…_

"Pero seguirás estando intranquila por el simple hecho de que no estás conmigo, o piensas que Akari-san y Aoi-chan ahora están en peligro, pero dejando eso de lado…"

 _Tengo un mundo de oportunidades para ti  
Tengo un mundo de oportunidades para ti  
Tengo un mundo de oportunidades  
Oportunidades que desaprovechas_

"Yo, lamentablemente, soy tu pilar, a pesar de todo te sientes segura conmigo"

 _Tengo un papel y una lapicera,  
Voy a escribir una despedida  
Y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta que_

"Y es extraño ya que lo único que hago es ignorar tu afecto. Odio lo que tienes en el vientre, no sé si podré hacerme cargo, pero tengo hasta que nazca Yurina para tomar mi decisión"

 _Tengo un mundo de oportunidades para ti  
Tengo un mundo de oportunidades para ti  
Tengo un mundo de oportunidades  
Oportunidades que desaprovechas_

"No te quedara de otra que aceptar todo, porque nada gira a tu alrededor, ni siquiera eres mi mundo entero, sólo te encargas de derrumbarlo desde que apareciste"

 _Estoy yendo por mi camino_

 _Mi fe ha perdido su fuerza otra vez_

 _Ha sido tan difícil decir que_

 _Estamos a punto de caer otra vez_

 _Nunca terminamos, nunca terminamos_

"Existen los anticonceptivos ¿sabes?... No, creo que lo sepas, si lo hubieras sabido no estarías con esa panza de una persona hinchada, ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿6 o 7 semanas? ¿Fue esa semana que nos encontramos en el café para poder solucionar el tema de Kotori o Honoka?"

 _Quizá me llames algún día_

 _Y oigas a la operadora decir que el_

 _Numero está equivocado_

"No cerramos el capítulo, pero creo que fue peor encontrarnos, preferiría seguir viviendo con el dolor de no haber hecho nada porque te quedaras, que con el dolor de no saber si deshacerme de ti o quedarme contigo"

 _y ella tenía  
un mundo de oportunidades para ti  
ella tenía  
un mundo de oportunidades para ti  
ella tenía  
un mundo de oportunidades  
Oportunidades que desaprovechas_

"Si dudas tanto es porque no quieres simplemente, no tengo nada que hacer aquí contigo, está todo dicho. Entre tanta soledad que siento la nostalgia me invade cada vez más y es un asco. Pero aunque sea por última vez necesito que me abraces" Maki rogaba la atención de su amada, pero no… Ella no la abrazaba, sólo la miraba con una expresión sombría.

 _Tienes un rostro para sonreír, lo sabes._

"Quiero llorar como tú lo haces ahora y quiero gritar como nadie nunca lo ha hecho, pero respeto al bebe y respeto que debe pasar por momentos tranquilos al igual que tú. Así que por favor acuéstate y duerme, tú y yo necesitamos descansar" la pelinegra se puso de pie sin mirar a Maki e ignorándola ya que se encontraba llorando.

"¿Dónde… dormirás?" preguntaba Maki tratando de tranquilizarse.

"Hace un tiempo era todo gris, todo incierto, pero ahora es mucho, pero mucho peor" suspiraba Nico "Lo leí una vez en una de tus canciones, no sabía porque la escribiste, y eres una idiota al hacerlo porque en ese momento no pasabas por nada parecido a lo de ahora. Sólo éramos amigas en ese entonces" la miro por un segundo antes de volver a voltearse "Dormiré aquí contigo, porque Yori, Akari-san y Aoi-chan se quedaran aquí"

.

.

Un pelinegro caía desde un puente en su auto trataba de salir de ahí antes de ahogarse, pero lamentablemente no pudo escapar. Tuvo que aguatar la respiración unos segundos mientras el auto terminaba de hundirse o estuviera cerca del fondo, ya que si él salía del vehículo lo más seguro es que sería succionado por el móvil y el agua.

Milagrosamente logró salir de ahí, pero al momento de emerger su cabeza del agua vio a varios policías en la orilla del rio, así que tomo algo de aire como pudo y nadó, no sabe de dónde sacó la fuerza y resistencia pero se pudo alejar rápidamente de donde estaban buscando.

"Por poco me atrapan" dijo mientras se recostaba en la orilla del rio para descansar un poco "Eso fue horrible. Casi muero, todo por culpa de Nishikino, me la debe"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ando muy sad ahora xD así que no diré nada más que muchas gracias y que me encantaría con este cap poder llegar a los 100 comentarios, falta muy poquito! me encanta leerlos aun que ya no responda comentarios porque no se que decir:c pium pa' mi (?)**

 **en mi nos leemos pronto chicos!**


End file.
